BSSM Sailor Stars Return
by babyangel17
Summary: Galaxia is dead...or is she? Chibi-usa finds Diana, and takes over as Eternal Sailor Moon. And who could be her Tuxedo Kamen? None other than...You'll have to find out!
1. Default Chapter

A.N. I know this is kind of a parody from the beginning of SM, when Usagi met Luna and everything, but I thought I'd kinda change things and make it a Chibi-usa meeting Diana sort of thing, only it happens after Galaxia, in Chibi-usa's time, not Usagi's time. Confused yet? Read the story and you'll understand (hopefully!). Oh, by the way, Chibi-usa is 16, and Trunks is 17. Goten is also 16, and the Amazon Quartet are all 16 except JunJun, she's 17. So, I should've just said everyone's 16 except Trunks and JunJun! ^_^

Chapter 1

"Rebirth of a Legend"

          "Noooo!" Princess Serenity cries, tears spilling down her face.

          Her beloved lies on the ground, no longer breathing. She sobs uncontrollably, her vision being blurred by her tears. Soon, she falls to the ground next to him, dead.

          "Princess!" Queen Serenity cries.

          The ginzuishou glows brightly in her hands. The enemy is quickly sealed away. Queen Serenity falls to her knees, sobbing.

          "Small...Lady..." Queen Serenity breathes. Suddenly, determination sets in her deep blue eyes as she stands up.

          "Serenity-sama?" Diana asks, confused.

          The ginzuishou glows, causing all the fallen victims of the kingdom to disappear, including Diana. Then, the ginzuishou stops glowing, and Queen Serenity falls to the ground. She stares up at the sky, smiling.

          "It looks like...I've repeated history" Queen Serenity says, locks of blonde hair covering her crystal eyes. "I can see you...Queen Serenity...I can see you..." Her blue eyes fall shut, sighing her last breath.

**

          ~17 years later~

          "You're late again, Chibi-usa-chan!"

          "I know, I know!" She pushes her pink hair out of her face, wiping sweat off her forehead. "I'll have to stay after school again."

          "Lucky for you, you don't have any parents to yell at you!" her friend next to her says. Her long brown hair is brushed back behind her and her sparkling green eyes stare at her friend, looking jealous.

          "I'm not lucky" Chibi-usa says. "I actually wish I had parents to yell at me." She sighs sadly.

          Her friend looks at her in concern. "Oh...I'm sorry, Chibi-usa. I didn't...I was just..."

          "It's ok, Tasha" Chibi-usa says, smiling. "I understand."

**

          "Wait! You forgot your lunch!"

          The lavender haired 17-year-old groans, turning around to rush back. "I'm already late, kaasan, you're going to make me an hour late!"

          "No you won't, cause you can fly there really fast" the blue haired woman says. "Now hurry up! Next time you need to wake up earlier!"

          "I know!" the lavender haired cries, running out the door and flying off in the sky in a flash of light.

**

          "Who's that?" Tasha asks.

          "Dunno" Chibi-usa says. "I guess he's new."

          "Please sit down" the teacher says.

          The young lavender haired man sits down in a seat, next to Chibi-usa. Chibi-usa looks at him.

          "Are you new?" Chibi-usa asks.

          He looks at her. "Yeah. I'm Trunks."

          Chibi-usa smiles. "I'm Chibi-usa. This is Tasha." Tasha smiles.

          "Hey" Trunks says.

          "So...why were you late?" Chibi-usa asks.

          Trunks puts a hand behind his head. "Well...I woke up late..."

          Chibi-usa smiles. "Me too. I have that problem every day."

          "Class! Pay attention!" the teacher scolds.

          The 3 stare ahead, pretending to pay attention. Chibi-usa looks at Trunks.

          _"There's something about him" Chibi-usa thought. "I just can't pin it down. I feel like I've met him before."_

Chibi-usa looks ahead of her again. Trunks then looks at her.

          _"Why does she look so familiar?" Trunks thought. "That pink hair...and odango...I feel like I know her!"_

**

          ~Lunchtime~

          Chibi-usa watches as Trunks walks over and stands next to a young man with spiky black hair. The two talk.

          "I don't get it" Chibi-usa says. "Who is he? Why do I feel like I know him?"

          "Where were you?" Trunks asks.

          The spiky haired grins. "I was at school 10 minutes early!"

          Trunks grits his teeth. "Shut up! You were supposed to come to my house so we could fly to school together!"

          "Gomen, I forgot!" the spiky haired says, grinning sheepishly.

          Trunks sighs. "You're such a baka, Goten."

          "No I'm not!" Goten says.

**

          Chibi-usa walks along, feeling sad. She stops, hearing a noise. She looks to her left, seeing an alleyway. She spots a small cat, meowing. She smiles, then walks down the alleyway to the cat and picks it up.

          "Hi there, kitty!" Chibi-usa says. "Are you lonely?" She gasps, as she sees a yellow crescent moon on it's forehead. "Wow...what is that? A crescent moon? How'd you get that on there?"

          The cat meows, then jumps out of Chibi-usa's arms. The cat walks around Chibi-usa cautiously. Chibi-usa stares, confused.

          "What're you doing, huh?" Chibi-usa asks.

           The cat sits down. "I've finally found you."

          Chibi-usa jumps, looking at the cat. "How...did you...just talk..."

          The cat smiles. "Yes, I just talked to you. My name's Diana. And it's time for your destiny. It's time for you once more to take on the power of Sailor Moon."

          "What? Sailor...Moon?" Chibi-usa asks, confused.

          "Here...I'll show you" Diana says. She jumps in the air, and a brooch appears on the ground. It's heart shaped, with angel wings connected to it.

          "What is that?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Your transformation brooch" Diana says. "Pick it up."

          Confused, Chibi-usa does as instructed. "Now what?"

          "Say Moon Eternal Makeup" Diana says.

          "Um...ok" Chibi-usa says, confused. "Moon Eternal, Makeup!"

          Chibi-usa transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. She stares, blankly, then looks at herself, shocked. "Holy Shit! How the hell...what..."

          "Your destiny is to be Sailor Moon" Diana says. "You need to fight against those who destroyed our kingdom. Those who turned this earth into destruction...so many years ago."

          "But...I don't know anything about fighting!" Chibi-usa says. "I...I can't do this!"

          "You have to!" Diana says. "It's your destiny!"

          "Why me though?" Chibi-usa says.

          "Help!"

          "Now is the time" Diana says. "Go! Go help them!"

          Chibi-usa swallows hard, then runs out of the alley, Diana following. She stops short as she sees a youma holding a woman, who screams in pain.

          "Hey! Stop it!" Chibi-usa cries.

          The youma looks at her, then drops the woman. "Who the hell are you?"

          "I'm Sailor Moon!" Chibi-usa says, triumphantly. "And...um...I won't let you get away with this!"

          The youma smirks. "Oh really? We'll see about that!" The youma lunges out at Chibi-usa, hitting her in the stomach with its head, sending them both flying into a building. Chibi-usa cries out in pain.

          "Sailor Moon!" Diana cries. "Use your tier!"

          Chibi-usa dodges ki blasts from the youma. "I really wish I could!" Just then, a ki blast hits her, sending her flying to the ground.

          The youma laughs. "Now...I'll kill you!"

          Just then, a ki blast hits the youma, sending it flying to the ground in pain. Chibi-usa looks in the air to see a golden haired figure, with deep turquoise eyes.

          "Who...who are you?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Sailor Moon!" Diana yells. "Use your tier now!"

          Chibi-usa quickly stands up, holding her tier out. She twirls it around, feathers flying everywhere. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"

          The attack hits the youma, causing it to turn back into a normal human. Chibi-usa sighs.

          "Thank God that's over!" Chibi-usa says. She gasps, remembering the man who helped her. She looks in the air to find he's gone. She sighs sadly. "I didn't get a chance to ask his name...or thank him."

          "Sailor Moon" Diana says, looking at her. "Are you willing to commit to this? Are you sure you can pull this off?"

          Chibi-usa looks at her, surprised, then smiles. "You told me this was my destiny. You bet I'll be able to pull it off. It's gonna be tough...but I think I can manage."

          Diana smiles. "Good."

**

          "Where'd you go?" Goten asks.

          "Nowhere" Trunks says. "So, you coming over to my house?"

          "Yeah, sure" Goten says.

          _"What the hell was that?" Trunks thought. "I had this terrible feeling someone was in danger...that SHE was in trouble...who is she? Is it Sailor Moon? Who IS Sailor Moon?? Why the hell did I have to save her?"_

**

          "This is where you live?" Diana asks.

          "I know, it's not very great" Chibi-usa says. "My parents died in a car accident when I was about 14...and I have no other family around...well, they're too far away...and I don't want to move away. And I didn't want to go to a foster home, so I decided to get a job and live on my own. I'm doing pretty good. For some reason, something tells me to be independent. So that's what I'm doing."

          "I see" Diana says. She sighs.

          "What's wrong?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Well...we still have a long way to go" Diana says. "There's still gonna be many youmas, and we have more sailor senshi to find."

          "More...sailor senshi?" Chibi-usa asks.

          Diana nods her head. "This will take a while."

**

          She smirks, pushing gold locks of hair out of her face. "Foolish Serenity...did you think I was gonna die? I never die!" She laughs.

**

End

On to Chapter 2!! ^_^


	2. "I think it's an alien disguised as a ca...

A.N. I thought I'd have the Amazon Quartet's names be different. For their human names, they'd only have the first name, and as senshi, they'd have the whole name. You'll understand when you read this chapter.

Chapter 2

"I think it's an alien disguised as a cat..."

          _"No!" the pink haired little girl cries, standing in front of the girl with short black hair._

_          The 3 large ki blasts hurtle towards the two._

_          "Chibi-usa!"_

_          The blonde odango senshi jumps, pushing the pink haired and the black haired out of the way._

          Chibi-usa sits up in bed, breathing heavily. She sighs, realizing it was a dream. But...it felt so real! She lies down, staring at the ceiling. It was a dream of when she was a kid...but...it felt like it really happened! Sometime...before...but she knew that she had never done that when she was a child! Was this dream trying to warn her? That maybe someone was in danger? She didn't understand the dream at all. She yawns. She'd figure it out in the morning.

**

          "Hey, there's two new girls today!" Tasha says.

          "Honto? Who?" Chibi-usa asks.

          Tasha looks around, trying to spot them. "There's the one!" She points across the room.

          Chibi-usa follows her gaze to find a girl with short lavender hair in odango.

          "And there's the other one!" Tasha says, pointing in another direction.

          Chibi-usa looks in the other direction to see a girl with blue hair done up in an unusual way. A small odango is on the top, and her hair is separated with 2 strands on one side and 2 on the other, all 4 with balls at the end of the strands.

          "Isn't that girl weird looking?" Tasha says.

          "Well...she's not weird looking...she just has funny hair" Chibi-usa says.

          "Same difference" Tasha says, rolling her eyes.

          Chibi-usa stares at her, shocked. "She looks...familiar..."

          _*Flashback-_

_          The pink haired young senshi and the blonde haired older senshi argue. The blue haired girl smirks._

_          "Reverse Ball!" she says._

_          Suddenly, the two senshi stare at each other, shocked. The older blonde senshi is now younger, and the younger pink haired senshi is now older._

Chibi-usa gasps.

          "Hello? You there?" Tasha asks.

          Chibi-usa shakes her head. "Yeah." She continues to stare at the girl. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

          "Are you sure that's wise?" Tasha says. "I just told you that she's a weird girl...she jumped up on that telephone pole without a problem! Were you even listening to me?"

          Chibi-usa, in a trance, gets up and walks over towards the girl. She's stopped by the lavender haired girl with odango.

          "Chibi-usa!" the girl says.

          Chibi-usa looks at her, confused and shocked. "How'd...you know my name?"

          "Don't tell me you forgot this!" the girl says, pointing to her forehead.

          Chibi-usa looks at her forehead, finding a yellow crescent moon. She gasps, then stares blankly. "Diana?"

          The girl smiles. "Yup."

          "But...how...you were a cat yesterday!" Chibi-usa says.

          "I figured it would be easier if I were human" Diana says. "That way, I could talk to you. I mean, people would be freaked out, seeing a talking cat..."

          "Tell me about it" Chibi-usa says.

          "You see that girl over there?" Diana says. "The one with the blue hair..."

          "Yeah, I was just gonna talk to her" Chibi-usa says.

          "I think she may be another sailor senshi" Diana says.

          "Honto? Another sailor senshi? You sure?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "No, I'm not" Diana says. "I don't think she remembers that she is one...that is, if she is. I don't know how we'll find out if she is."

          "Maybe if we talked to her...she can remember" Chibi-usa says.

          "No, I don't think that's a good idea" Diana says.

          "Why?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Because, if she has no idea what you're talking about, then...she'll spread it around the school..." Diana says.

          "And then everyone will know who I am" Chibi-usa says. "I guess it's not a good idea. But...how will we know?"

          "I don't know" Diana says.

          Chibi-usa watches the blue haired girl. "I still wanna talk to her...but not about sailor senshi..." She walks away.

          "Wait!" Diana calls, running after Chibi-usa.

          The blue haired girl looks up to see a pink haired odango girl and a lavender haired odango girl.

          "Hi!" Chibi-usa says, smiling. "Mind if we sit down with you?"

          The girl smiles. "No. Go ahead."

          Chibi-usa and Diana sit down.

          "My name's Chibi-usa" Chibi-usa says. "And this is my friend, Diana."

          "Hi" Diana says, smiling.

          The girl smiles. "My name's ParaPa..." She stops, somewhat confused. "Para. My name's Para."

          Diana stares, shocked. _"Was she gonna say ParaPara?" Diana thought. "If so...then that has to mean..."_

"So where'd you come from?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "From a circus" Para says. "I used to perform all the time...until I decided to come to school."

          "Wow! That's really cool" Chibi-usa exclaims.

          Diana's eyes widen. _"Circus! It has to be her!"_

"I'm just an ordinary girl" Chibi-usa says. "I live alone in my own apartment..."

          "Why?" Para asks.

          "Because my parents died" Chibi-usa says.

          "Oh..." Para says, sadly. "I'm sorry..."

          "It's ok" Chibi-usa says, smiling.

          "Chibi-usa" Diana says. "I think we should go." She gives her a look.

          Chibi-usa stares, shocked, then nods her head. "Well...I guess we'll see ya later! Bye Para!"

          "Bye" Diana says.

          The two get up and walk away. Para gasps, noticing the crescent moon on Diana's forehead (why wouldn't she notice it before? ^_^). Suddenly, a flood of memories flash through her mind in an instant, too fast to remember each one. Para stares, shocked and confused.

          "Why'd we have to leave?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "I know it's her now" Diana says. "When she started saying her name, she was going to say ParaPara, but then changed it to Para. And then she mentioned her being in a circus. I know she's a sailor senshi."

          "So...what're we gonna do about it?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "I don't know" Diana says. Suddenly, Diana flickers, causing them to both stop walking.

          "Diana? What's up?" Chibi-usa asks, concerned.

          "There's a problem" Diana says. "I can only stay a human for a certain amount of hours. Then I have to wait an hour before I can turn human again."

          "Oh that's great!" Chibi-usa says. "How am I gonna get you out of here before you change back?"

          Diana looks around, spotting the bathroom. "Take me in there." Diana rushes to the bathroom. Confused, Chibi-usa follows. In the bathroom, two girls stand there, fixing their makeup. They soon leave, leaving Diana and Chibi-usa alone. Diana flickers a couple more times, then transforms back into a cat.

          "Ok, now what do I do?" Chibi-usa asks. "If anyone spots a cat in here, they'll send you to the animal shelter."

          "Open the window and throw me out" Diana says.

          "Nani??" Chibi-usa asks. "But..." She looks out the window. "Isn't that a little high up?"

          Diana smiles. "You forget...I'm a cat...a special one at that. Cats always land on their feet."

          "You better hope so" Chibi-usa says, picking Diana up and opening the window. "I won't be responsible for any cat injuries." She drops Diana, who falls to the ground. Diana lands gracefully on the ground. She looks back up at Chibi-usa, smiling. "Guess I was wrong."

          Just then, a football hits Diana, knocking her over. Chibi-usa gasps. "Diana!" She runs out of the bathroom.

          Diana lies on the ground, dizzy eyes on her face.

          "You just hit a cat!" Goten cries.

          "I know!" Trunks says, kneeling down by the cat. He picks it up, looking at it. "What the hell is that on it's head?"

          Goten kneels down, looking closely at the cat. "Is that...a crescent moon?"

          "Looks like it" Trunks says. He thinks back to Sailor Moon, sitting on the ground, staring at him, the crescent moon on her forehead sticking in his mind. "Where'd you come from, kitty?"

          "Maybe from the tree over there" Goten says, pointing.

          "No...cats like this don't just come from anywhere" Trunks says. "Especially with a crescent moon on it's head. What kind of cat has a crescent moon on it's head?"

          "Diana!"

          Trunks and Goten look up to see Chibi-usa running towards them. She kneels down by them, taking Diana from Trunks. "Poor Diana!" She looks up at Trunks, frowning. "What'd you do to her!"

          "I didn't do nothing!" Trunks says. "She just appeared out of nowhere and the football happened to hit her..."

          "Poor Diana" Chibi-usa says, holding her.

          "We're really sorry" Goten says, putting a hand behind his head.

          "So that's your cat?" Trunks asks.

          "Sortof" Chibi-usa says. "I found her in an alley and she followed me home. So I decided to keep her."

          Diana meows, opening her eyes.

          Chibi-usa smiles. "You got a big bump on your head, Diana. I'll have to take care of you later." She stands up, setting Diana on the ground. "Go home, Diana. I told you not to follow me to school, but I guess cats don't listen..."

          Diana quickly grits her teeth, then meows, and runs off.

          "You found her in an alley?" Trunks asks, skeptical. "Since when do cats with crescent moons on their heads come from alleys?"

          "I don't know!" Chibi-usa cries, exasperated. "I'm not a genius!"

          "Trunks is!" Goten says, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He should be able to figure it out."

          Trunks smirks. "I think it's an alien disguised as a cat."

          "Nani?" Chibi-usa cries. "Are you crazy? Diana's not an alien! If you're such a genius, you should figure out something explainable instead of stupid aliens! Aliens don't even exist!"

          "And how would you know that?" Trunks asks, smirking.

          "Yeah!" Goten says.

          "Just because I know!" Chibi-usa says. "Now...I have better things to do, so if you'll excuse me..." She turns around, walking off.

          "Tell Diana not to try abducting me into outer space!" Trunks yells after her, smirking.

          Chibi-usa flips him off, not bothering to turn around. Trunks and Goten snicker.

          "If only she knew there really were aliens on this earth" Trunks says. "But of course, as long as super saiya-jins are around, they won't stay alive."

          "Right" Goten says, smirking. He stops, staring, confused. "Hey...aren't we aliens, though?"

          Trunks gets a sweatdrop. "Yeah...but only half alien!" He laughs stupidly, then stops, both him and Goten sighing.

**

          Chibi-usa walks towards home.

          "Chibi-usa!"

          Chibi-usa stops, looking around, finding no one. She stares, confused.

          "Chibi-usa! Up here!"

          Chibi-usa looks up and gasps. Para stands on the telephone pole on one leg, smiling.

          "Para! Wh...What're you doing up there?" Chibi-usa stammers. "You're gonna get hurt!"

          Para smirks. "You forget...I was in a circus." She jumps and does a couple flips before landing perfectly on the ground in front of Chibi-usa. "So...mind if I walk you home?"

          "Um...no, I don't mind" Chibi-usa says, still staring at her, shocked.

          "Let's go then" Para says.

          The two walk towards Chibi-usa's house.

          "Hey, have you been listening to the news that's been going around?" Para asks.

          Chibi-usa looks at her, confused. "No...what's going on?"

          "Well, this girl at school was attacked by some weird looking monster" Para says. "Well, she called it a monster. Everyone else says it was just a crook. Anyway, she was unconscious, but when she came to, she saw a woman with pink hair in a weird outfit and the so-called monster was gone. The news today said the woman's name was Sailor Moon. I don't know who the hell Sailor Moon is, but they said that she's been on earth a long time, and after being gone for about 20 years or something, she finally returned. Not much is known about her, and everyone wants to know."

          "Wow" Chibi-usa says. She gets a nervous look. _"I've done this job once and now everyone knows me! Hopefully no one knows that it is ME who is Sailor Moon..."_

"I know" Para says. "I think it would be kinda cool to meet this Sailor Moon."

          "Me too" Chibi-usa says, smiling nervously. She stops. "Well...this is my house. Do you wanna come in for a second?"

          "Sure!" Para says.

          The two walk inside. Diana runs up to greet them and stops short, staring surprised.

          "Hi Diana!" Chibi-usa says, picking her up. Diana gives her a nasty look, which makes Chibi-usa regret what she said.

          "Diana?" Para says. "That's the same name as your friend!"

          Chibi-usa smiles nervously. "Yeah, well, I named my cat after my friend!"

          "Oh, that's cool" Para says. Para reaches out to pet Diana when she stops, seeing the crescent moon on her forehead. She pulls back and gasps. "That...that..."

          Chibi-usa stares, confused, then gets nervous, realizing what she's shocked about. "Um...what's wrong?" she asks.

          "Um...I think I have to go..." Para says. She quickly turns around, running out the door.

          "Para! Wait!" Chibi-usa cries. She sighs.

          "That went well" Diana says.

          "I think she knows something" Chibi-usa says. "She saw your crescent moon and freaked out."

          Just then, someone screams outside.

          "Para!" Chibi-usa cries. She runs to the window to find a youma standing there, Para lying on the ground, looking up in fear.

          "Transform, quickly!" Diana says.

          "Moon Eternal, Makeup!" Chibi-usa cries.

          "What do you want from me?" Para asks.

          The youma smirks. "I want your star seed."

          "Star seed?" Para asks, confused.

          "Stop right there!"

          The youma looks over, annoyed.

          "I can't allow you to take anything from anyone!" Sailor Moon says. "I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! And on behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!"

          The youma smirks. "And I'm supposed to be scared of you?" It laughs and shoots a ki blast at her, which hits her.

          Para stands up, determination in her eyes. "I won't let you hurt Sailor Moon!" She pulls out a blue ball and a pool cue. She hits the ball with the pool cue, which shoots out, bouncing around everywhere. It comes behind the youma, who turns around quickly and catches the ball. Para stares, shocked.

          The youma crushes the ball in its hands. "Care to try again?"

          Diana stares, shocked. _"It is her!"  _She runs over to Para, with a small wand in her mouth. "Para! Take this! Transform with it!"

          Para stares down at her, shocked. "You...you talked!"

          "Now is not the time to explain!" Diana says. "Take the pen and transform!"

          Confused, Para grabs the pen. "Para Crystal Power, Makeup!" She transforms into Super Sailor ParaPara. She stares, shocked.

          "Use your powers!" Diana says.

          ParaPara pulls out another blue ball. "Balancing Ball!" She hits the ball, which causes a bunch of balls to fly out at the youma, all hitting it, causing an explosion. The youma stares, blankly.

          "Hurry up, Sailor Moon!" Diana yells.

          "I know, I'm getting there!" Moon says. She pulls her tier out. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"

          The youma turns back into a normal human.

          "Welcome to the sailor senshi team" Diana says, smiling at ParaPara.

          ParaPara stares, shocked. "How...is this cat, talking?"

          Moon walks up to them. "Remember my friend Diana? Well, this cat and that human are the same person. Diana can transform into a human, but only for a certain amount of time."

          ParaPara looks at her. "Sailor Moon...are you..."

          Moon smiles. "I'm Chibi-usa."

          ParaPara gasps. "I had a feeling...but I thought I was wrong!"

          "Looks like we have a lot to talk about now" Moon says, smiling.

          From a distance, the golden haired man watches, then disappears.

**

          _Chibi-usa walks around in a forest, completely lost._

_          "Where am I?" Chibi-usa asks herself._

_          "It seems the light of your dream reached me again" a voice says._

_          Chibi-usa turns behind her to see a bright golden light. Suddenly, a young man with white hair and a gold horn on his head appears, his fiery orange eyes shining brightly. He smiles._

_          "Welcome again to Illusion, pretty girl" the man says._

_          Chibi-usa stares, shocked and confused._

End

Oh, what will happen next? ^_^ Read the next chapter to find out!!


	3. "You fit the description of a monkey!"

A.N. Sorry to do this, but Trunks and Chibi-usa are getting to the point of not liking each other. Remember, I'm taking this from when Mamoru and Usagi first met, although they didn't like each other from the start, and Trunks and Chibi-usa started off somewhat as friends. Now they have to hate each other! ^_^ Well, not really. I'll just be quiet now.

Chapter 3

"You fit the description of a monkey!"

          _Chibi-usa stares, shocked. "Who...who are you?"_

_          "I'm Ellios, guardian of this land, Illusion" the man says. "I'm the protector of people's dreams."_

_          "Wow..." Chibi-usa says, looking around. "Why am I here?"_

_          "Pretty girl..." the man says, looking at her deeply._

_          Suddenly, Chibi-usa gasps, memories coming to her mind:_

_          -An older looking Chibi-usa talking with Pegasus_

_          -An older Chibi-usa riding on Pegasus_

_          -Older Chibi-usa looking horrified at the ruins of Illusion_

_          -Pegasus and Older Chibi-usa being separated by a glittering wall_

_          -Older Chibi-usa crying and running through the glitter wall, changing her back into a child_

_          -Pegasus/Ellios kissing Chibi-usa_

          Chibi-usa puts a hand to her head, shocked. "What...are these flashes in my mind? I feel like I've done these things...but I don't remember doing them!"

_          "You've done them" Ellios says. "You just don't remember. They happened in a past life. One you can't remember, because you were reborn."_

_          "Reborn?" Chibi-usa asks, confused._

_          "I wish I could help you remember more" Ellios says. "I hope to see you again soon...pretty girl..."_

Chibi-usa sits up quickly, gasping for air. That certainly didn't feel like a dream. It was as if she was standing right there, right in front of Ellios. She looks down to see Diana still sleeping. She sighs then lies back down. Why did these dreams keep coming to her? It was like she had actually lived this life, but her actual memories didn't recall any of what she dreamed of. Everything was so confusing.

**

          _The wind thrashes roughly. He knew there was a sense of approaching danger in the air. He powers up to super saiya-jin, preparing for the event to come._

_          Suddenly, in the shadows, a woman with long flowing hair appears, looking at him. She reaches her hand out._

_          "Please help me!" she says. "Hurry, before it's too late!"_

_          Just then, a ki blast hits her from behind, causing a shining bright crystal to appear. An evil black hand snatches the crystal, the holder of the hand laughing loudly._

_          "Now I'll kill you and rule the universe!" It was a woman's voice._

_          Trunks growls. "Who are you? Show yourself!"_

_          A ki blast heads towards him. Trunks finds himself unable to move._

          Trunks sits up, his eyes wide. He breathes heavily and sweats profusely. He runs his hand through his lavender hair, unsure of what that dream was about.

**

          Chibi-usa, Diana (human), and Para sit at a table, eating lunch.

          "So...found anymore senshi yet?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "No" Diana says. "It's not that easy."

          "I wanna find out about that golden haired guy too" Chibi-usa says.

          "Golden haired guy?" Para asks.

          "When I first became Sailor Moon, I was in deep shit" Chibi-usa says. "But then, he saved me. This guy, with gold hair...and turquoise eyes...those eyes...they seem so...threatening. It's like he wants to hurt me, but yet he saved me."

          "Hmm...I wonder who he is" Para says.

          "We'll have to find out" Diana says.

          "Find out what?"

          The 3 girls look behind them to see Trunks and Goten.

          Chibi-usa frowns. "Who invited you?"

          "I did" Trunks says, smirking. Trunks and Goten sit down across the table from them.

          "Did we say you could sit there?" Chibi-usa says.

          "Yeah" Goten says.

          "Who are you anyway?" Chibi-usa asks, looking at Goten. "I always see you with Trunks."

          "I'm Goten" Goten says.

          "Well who are those two?" Trunks says. "They're always with you."

          Chibi-usa grits her teeth, then clears her throat. "This is Para and...Danielle."

          Trunks looks at Diana, who gets nervous. "What is it with crescent moons?"

          Diana smiles nervously. "Well...everyone's talking about Sailor Moon...I thought it'd be cool to get a tattoo...of a moon...to be like her..."

          Chibi-usa rolls her eyes. "So anyway...what're you doing here? Can't you sit anywhere else?"

          "Why do you have to be so mean to us?" Trunks asks, smirking.

          "Because you were mean to my cat!" Chibi-usa snaps.

          "Big deal" Trunks says. "We were only joking around..."

          "Right" Chibi-usa mutters.

          "About this Sailor Moon" Trunks says. "There's so much talk about her...they say she has long pink odango hair...and bright red eyes..." He looks at Chibi-usa, who gets nervous. "Fits your description, rabbit."

          Chibi-usa frowns, her face flushed. "Hey! Don't call me rabbit! And besides, how could I be Sailor Moon! Ha! I wish!"

          Trunks shrugs his shoulders. "Whatever. I was just assuming..."

          "Well, look at you!" Chibi-usa says. "Lavender hair, blue eyes...you fit the description of...a...a monkey!" She sweatdrops.

          Goten falls out of his chair, and Trunks' eyes widen. The 3 girls stare, blankly.

          Goten quickly sits up, laughing nervously. "Wow! Didn't expect that!"

          Trunks smiles nervously. "Well, Goten, let's go."

          "Right!" Goten says, quickly standing up, Trunks following.

          "See ya later...rabbit" Trunks says, smirking.

          The two walk off.

          Chibi-usa stares, blankly. "Was...it something I said?"

          "So now my name's Danielle?" Diana says.

          Chibi-usa sweatdrops. "It was the first name that came to mind! I couldn't say Diana or else he'd know you were my cat!"

          "Do we really look like monkeys?" Goten asks.

          "No!" Trunks says. He scratches his head. "Well...maybe...I mean, we ARE saiya-jins, we're supposed to transform into an ozaru at the full moon...maybe we do look like monkeys."

          "I didn't think I looked like one when I looked in the mirror" Goten says, confused.

          "Let's not think about it" Trunks says.

**

          The 3 girls walk along.

          "I don't see anyone who could be senshi" Chibi-usa says, looking around.

          "You don't even know who the senshi could be!" Diana says.

          "Then why don't you help me out then!" Chibi-usa says.

          Just then, they walk by a girl with red hair bunched up on the top of her. Para looks at her and the girl looks at Para. Para stops, causing Chibi-usa and Diana to stop.

          "What is it, Para?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Ves!" Para says.

          The girl stops, turning around, shocked. "Para?"

          "Ves! It's you!" Para says.

          _"Ves?" Diana thought. "Could she be...VesVes? If so...then she's another sailor senshi!"_

          "Para! I haven't seen you in so long!" the girl known as Ves says.

          "Where have you been, Ves?" Para asks.

          "I've been working at the zoo, training the animals" Ves says.

          Diana gasps. _"The sailor senshi of beasts...it has to be VesVes!"_

          "Ves...this is Chibi-usa and Diana" Para says. "Chibi-usa, Diana, this is Ves." (*She forgot to say Danielle! DOH! ^_^)

          "Hi" Chibi-usa and Diana say.

          "Hi" Ves says.

          Suddenly, someone screams.

          "Someone's in trouble" Chibi-usa says. She runs off, followed by Diana, Para and Ves. They all round the corner to find a woman dressed in red and pink, with long red hair and dark red eyes. A woman kneels on the ground, with a black crystal on her head. She transforms into a youma.

          The woman with red hair smirks. "You can take care of them." She disappears.

          The youma looks at them, smirking. "Sailor Beautiful!"

          "Transform!" Diana says.

          "Right" Chibi-usa and Para say.

          "Moon Eternal, Makeup!"

          "Para Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          Ves watches, shocked. Diana pulls a red pen out of her pocket and hands it to Ves. "You can join them. You are also a sailor senshi. Transform!"

          Ves stares, confused. "Ves Crystal Power, Makeup!" She transforms into Super Sailor VesVes. She stares, shocked.

          "Balancing Ball!"

          The youma puts her hands out, which causes the balls to stop and reverse, hitting ParaPara and Moon.

          VesVes pulls out a red ball. "Roaring Lion!" She hits the ball, which causes lion claws to come out, scratching the youma.

          "Now, Sailor Moon!" Diana yells.

          "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"

          The youma is turned back to human.

          VesVes looks at herself, confused.

          "I guess we have a lot to talk about" Moon says.

          Para smiles. "Isn't this cool?"

          VesVes stares, then smiles. "I guess."

Chapter 4 is up now! YAY!! ^_^


	4. "The golden haired man is...??"

Chapter 4

"The golden haired man is...??"

          The 4 girls ride in a car, Ves driving.

          "So...exactly where are we going?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Nowhere in particular" Ves says. "Just taking a little drive. There's nothing else to do."

          "Hey...we're in another town...where are we?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "In West Capital City" Ves says.

          "West Capital City!!" Chibi-usa exclaims. "Isn't that..."

          "Capsule Corp. shouldn't be too far away" Ves says.

          "Wow" Chibi-usa says.

          "How long before you turn back into a cat, Diana?" Para asks.

          "Not long" Diana says.

          "Why are we slowing down?" Chibi-usa says.

          "Uh oh" Ves says.

          "Nani? What's wrong?" Chibi-usa asks, afraid.

          "I think there's some engine problems" Ves says.

          "What kindof engine problems?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "It quit!" Ves says.

          "Oh great!" Chibi-usa says.

          The car slows down more, soon coming to a complete stop. The 4 girls hop out. Ves opens the front hood, a bunch of smoke coming out.

          "Wow...wonder what happened?" Ves says.

          "Look! That's Capsule Corp!" Para says. "It's only a block away!"

          "They could help us fix the car!" Ves says.

          "Let's go then!" Chibi-usa says.

          "Who's gonna push and who's gonna steer?" Ves asks, looking at the other 3.

          "Since I'm Sailor Moon, leader of the sailor senshi" Chibi-usa declares. "I think I should steer..."

          "I think as your guardian, I should steer" Diana says.

          Chibi-usa sighs. "You've got me beat."

          Diana gets in the driver's seat. The other 3 get behind the car and push. After a while, they make it on Capsule Corp's front yard.

          "I'll go ask" Chibi-usa says, walking to the front door. She knocks on it, waiting. She swallows as she hears someone coming to the door. She couldn't believe it! She was gonna be meeting Bulma Briefs, the president of Capsule Corp.! Just then, the door opens and Chibi-usa's eyes widen as she screams, causing the person to open the door to somewhat scream.

          "Chibi-usa!" Trunks exclaims.

          "Holy Shit!" Chibi-usa says. She takes a step back, looking at the big dome, reading the letters 'Capsule Corp.' "Am I at the right place?"

          "Wh...wh...what're you doing here?" Trunks stammers.

          "This is Capsule Corp, ne?" Chibi-usa says.

          "Yeah!" Trunks says.

          "Our car broke down...we need Bulma Briefs to fix it..." Chibi-usa says. She stares blankly. "Why are YOU here?"

          Trunks sweatdrops. "Um...I live here."

          Chibi-usa's eyes widen. "NANI?? Does that...mean..."

          "Trunks! Who's at the door?"

          "Um...someone who needs your help, kaasan!" Trunks calls back.

          Chibi-usa stares, shocked. "I can't...believe it!"

          Just then, Goten comes to stand next to Trunks. He stares, surprised. "Oh...hey Chibi-usa!"

          "Goten!" Chibi-usa says. "Are...you guys...brothers?"

          "No" Trunks says. "Goten's my best friend. He comes over all the time..."

          "Even when he's not invited" Bulma says, coming up to stand next to Goten and Trunks. "So...what's the problem? I can fix anything!"

          Chibi-usa stares, shocked. It was Bulma Briefs! She was so...pretty!

          "Chibi-usa's car broke down" Trunks says.

          "Oh, so THIS is Chibi-usa" Bulma says, smiling. "The girl you're always talking about with Goten!"

          Goten sweatdrops, and Trunks smacks his hand against his face. "Thanks, kaasan..." he mutters.

          "You're talking about me behind my back!" Chibi-usa yells, her red eyes glaring at him.

          "Relax, rabbit, it's nothing bad..." Trunks says, sweatdropping.

          "Don't call me rabbit!" Chibi-usa snaps.

          "Chibi-usa!"

          Chibi-usa turns to see the 3 girls waiting for her, impatiently. She sweatdrops. "Look...we need our car fixed...Miss Briefs, could you please fix it for us?"

          Bulma smiles. "Sure...anything for Trunks' girlfriends..."

          Trunks and Goten fall over. Chibi-usa clenches her fists.

          "Do you think of us as boyfriend and girlfriend?!" Chibi-usa yells at Trunks.

          Trunks stands back up. "No...kaasan, you've got it all wrong..."

          "Ok, whatever you kids wanna believe" Bulma says. "I can see you two are the perfect couple!"

          "Ughh" Chibi-usa says, disgusted. "Right..."

          "Kaasan, could you just go fix her car now?" Trunks asks, annoyed.

          "Yes, I'm on it" Bulma says. She walks out the door and towards the car, where the 3 girls wait.

          "That was pretty embarrassing" Goten says.

          "You think?" Trunks says. He looks at Chibi-usa. "Just you wait...I'll find your house and you'll be embarrassed by your parents too!"

          "Ha! My parents are dead, so you're out of luck!" Chibi-usa says. She sticks her tongue out at him.

          Trunks is taken aback. Goten stares, shocked. Chibi-usa, who was frowning, now stops, looking at the two. "Nani?"

          "I'm sorry..." Trunks says. "I didn't know..."

          Chibi-usa frowns, crossing her arms. "I don't need your pity..."

          "I'm not pitying you!" Trunks says. "I'm actually sorry...you know, I'm not really a bad guy..."

          "Oh really?" Chibi-usa says, sarcastically. "So you think it's good to talk about me behind my back? What have you been saying?"

          "It doesn't matter..." Goten says, interfering. He knew a fight was starting.

          "Yes it does!" Chibi-usa says. "I wanna know what's so important to talk about that can't be said in front of my face!"

          "Hey! Would you guys all shut up!" Bra yells. "Pan and I can't even hear ourselves think let alone talk!" She storms back down the hall.

          "Who was that?" Chibi-usa demands.

          "That was my sister" Trunks says. He smirks. "Looks like she told you..."

          "She told you too!" Chibi-usa says, sticking her tongue out.

          "Oh, that's really mature" Trunks says, rolling his eyes.

          "Would you two stop?" Goten says, getting angry, which surprises Trunks.

          "Only when he'll tell me what he's saying behind my back" Chibi-usa says.

          "Fine, you wanna know?" Goten says.

          "Dude..." Trunks says.

          Goten puts a hand up in front of Trunks' face.

          "Yes! I wanna know!" Chibi-usa demands.

          "He keeps telling me how you look so familiar to him, like you've met somewhere before!" Goten says. "That's all!"

          Chibi-usa stares, shocked. "Nani?"

          "So it's nothing bad" Goten says. "Just leave it alone."

          Chibi-usa frowns. "Well...just don't do it again."

          Trunks raises an eyebrow, like his father. "And just how will you stop me?"

          Goten sighs, exasperated. "I'm going somewhere else so I don't have to listen to this!" He walks out the door and over to Bulma and the others.

          Just then, the gravity room door opens, and Vegeta and Goku walk out. They stop short as they see Chibi-usa and Trunks. Chibi-usa looks at the two, confused.

          "What's going on?" Goku asks.

          Trunks sighs, walking outside, closing the door behind him. He walks over towards Bulma and the others. "A classmate and her friends came cause their car broke down..."

          "And since when are we classmates?" Chibi-usa yells.

          Trunks stops and looks at her, like she's crazy. "Um...we have classes together..."

          "So?" Chibi-usa says. "That doesn't make us buddies!"

          "I never said..." Trunks starts, then sighs. "Whatever." He continues walking.

          _"Chibi-usa, you dummy!" Chibi-usa thought. "Why are you arguing over something stupid as that?"  _Chibi-usa groans, then walks over to the others.

          Goku stares, confused. "I wonder what that's all about..."

          "There!" Bulma says. "Done!"

          "About time..." Chibi-usa mutters.

          "Arigatou, Miss Briefs" Para says.

          "No problem" Bulma says, smiling. "You girls are welcome back anytime...especially Trunks' girlfriend..."

          Trunks grits his teeth, and Chibi-usa tries not to burst from anger.

          "Is she always angry and psychotic like this?" Goten asks Diana.

          "Sometimes" Diana says, getting a sweatdrop.

          "Let's go, guys" Chibi-usa says, hopping in the car. The others get in the car, Ves driving.

          "Bye!" Bulma says.

          "Bye!" everyone but Chibi-usa says.

          The car drives away quickly.

          "I think you two would be so cute together!" Bulma says, smiling.

          "Kaasan, stop, please!" Trunks says, clenching his fists.

          "God! I'm so glad to be away from that annoying...whatever he is" Chibi-usa says.

          Diana flickers. "Looks like I'm changing back..."

          "I can't believe he has the nerve to talk about me behind my back!" Chibi-usa says. "I thought he was at least somewhat decent!"

          "Can we not talk about this all the way home?" Diana asks. "We're supposed to be searching for sailor senshi."

          Just then, a girl comes out from nowhere and lands on the front hood of the car. Everyone screams, causing Ves to steer like crazy. She slams the brakes, and the girl jumps up and does a couple flips, landing on the trunk of the car. Everyone stares blankly for a minute.

          "Was that..." Para asks.

          "I think so" Ves says.

          Everyone gets out of the car (with Diana back to a cat). The girl on the trunk has green hair bunched up with brown braid things.

          "Jun!" Ves says. "What the hell are you doing?"

          "You scared the shit out of us!" Para says.

          Jun smirks. "You know me...I saw you guys drive by, so I decided to join you."

          Diana looks at her. _"Jun...is she the 4th sailor senshi?"_

"Hey! Isn't that the woman from yesterday?" Chibi-usa says, pointing over a ways away.

          Everyone looks to see a woman with long red hair dressed in red and pink. She puts her wrists up, causing two ki blasts to come out and hit a human, making a black crystal come out on the top of her head.

          "Let's go!" Chibi-usa says.

          "Moon Eternal, Makeup!"

          "Para Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Ves Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          Jun watches, shocked. The 3 run off.

          "Stop!" Moon demands.

          The woman looks at them.

          "We're the sailor senshi!" Moon says. "I'm Sailor Moon!"

          "I'm Sailor ParaPara!"

          "And I'm Sailor VesVes!"

          "And we'll punish you!" they all say.

          The woman smirks. "So you're the annoying sailor senshi?" Just then, the human transforms into a youma. "I'll let her take care of you."

          "Wait! Who are you?" Moon demands.

          The woman smirks. "I'm Sailor Love! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." She disappears.

          The youma jumps up and down like crazy. "Sailor Jumpy!"

          The 3 senshi stare blankly.

          "Please! Hurry and transform!" Diana says.

          Jun swallows. "Ok." She stares, determined. "Jun Crystal Power, Makeup!" She transforms into Super Sailor JunJun.

          "Balancing Ball!"

          The youma jumps really high, avoiding all the balls. She then shoots a bunch of ki blasts at them, hitting all of them except VesVes.

          "Roaring Lion!"

          The youma jumps over the attack, then shoots a ki blast, hitting VesVes. Then, the youma jumps over to the senshi, then starts jumping on top of them.

          "Ow! Get the hell off me!" Moon yells.

          "Hahahahaha!" the youma laughs, continuing to jump.

          "Acrobatic Kick!"

          JunJun jumps on top of the youma's head, then jumps behind her and kicks her in the back, sending her flying off and into the ground.

          "Hurry up, Sailor Moon!" Diana yells.

          "I kinda...can't get up..." Moon says, struggling.

          The youma quickly gets back up, angry. "Sailor Jumpy don't like you!" The youma jumps up and down on the ground, causing the ground to shake, then causes electricity to electrocute all the sailor senshi. The youma laughs loudly.

          Suddenly, a ki blast comes out of nowhere and hits the youma, causing it to yell in pain and fall to the ground. The shaking and electricity stops. Moon looks up in the sky to see the golden haired man. She gasps.

          "It's...you!" Moon says.

          "Hurry, Sailor Moon!" Diana yells.

          Moon quickly stands up. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"

          The youma turns back to human.

          The man turns around, his ki flaring.

          "Wait!" Moon cries.

          The man turns around, his turquoise eyes glaring.

          "Who are you?" Moon asks. "Why do you save us all the time?"

          The man continues to glare at them. "I...am...the Great Saiyaman." Unseen to the senshi, a sweatdrop appears on his head. _"That's the best you could come up with! Stupid!"_

          "Great...Saiyaman?" Moon asks. "Why do you save us? I mean...we're grateful, but..."

          Great Saiyaman turns around and flies off.

          "Wait!" Moon cries, but it's too late. He's long gone.

          "Well...at least you got his name!" ParaPara says.

          "And we have a new senshi to the team!" Diana says. "Sailor JunJun!"

          "Wow! Jun, you're a sailor too!" ParaPara says.

          JunJun scratches her head. "Can someone explain why that cat was talking?"

Hahahahahahahaha!!! ^_^ Don't ask. Trunks is now the Great Saiyaman. Interesting. Chibi-usa and Trunks may start turning into Bulma and Vegeta! (aahhh! ^_^ j/k) Anyway, next chapter is up now!


	5. "He's just a dope..."

Chapter 5

"He's just a dope..."

          Chibi-usa, Para, Ves, Jun, and Diana (human) sit under a tree in the park, talking.

          "How many more senshi do we have to find, Diana?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Well...one more..." Diana says.

          "Only one more?" Chibi-usa says. "That's not bad!"

          "Do you notice a pattern between all the senshi?" Ves says.

          "No...what is it?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Well...besides you, Chibi-usa, Para, Jun, and I have all been in a circus together before going separate ways" Ves says. "So we know each other. So, I think...if the pattern is the same...then I know who the other sailor senshi is."

          "Nani? Who?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Cere" Ves says.

          "Cere?" Para asks. "You sure?"

          Ves nods her head. "It has to be her."

          "Cere..." Diana says. "It could be the 5th sailor senshi...the senshi of flowers...Sailor CereCere."

          "It must be her then!" Jun says.

          "Why don't we just go to the circus and get her then?" Chibi-usa says. "Save ourselves the trouble of trying to find her!"

          "It's not that easy" Jun says. "She's not at the circus anymore."

          "Well...where is she?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "That's the thing...we don't know" Para says.

          "Well...if you say she's the senshi of flowers...couldn't we check all the flower shops?" Chibi-usa asks.

          Diana's eyes widen. "You know...that isn't such a bad idea..."

          "But...there's a million flower shops around!" Para says. "How are we gonna know which one to check?"

          "Maybe we won't have to go far" Ves says, looking in another direction. The others look in the direction she's looking at, seeing a girl with pink hair, done in another weird way.

          "Hey, it's her!" Para cries. "It's Cere!"

          Just then, Trunks and Goten, seeming to appear out of nowhere, walk up to Cere and start talking to her. Chibi-usa stands up.

          "Hey! What the hell are those two doing over there!" Chibi-usa demands.

          The others quickly stand up.

          "There's no reason to get upset..." Diana says, although she knew it would do no good.

          "They're gonna scare her away, and we won't be able to find her again!" Chibi-usa says, storming over there. The others follow.

          "Look, here comes rabbit" Trunks says, smirking.

          "I heard that!" Chibi-usa yells, as her and the others stand by the 3. Cere looks at Chibi-usa, confused, then sees Para, Jun, and Ves.

          "Para! Jun! Ves!" Cere cries, smiling.

          "Cere!" Para cries. "How've you been?"

          "Good" Cere says, smiling. "What about you guys?"

          "Great" Jun says.

          "Why do you have to call me rabbit all the time?" Chibi-usa says.

          "Look at your hair!" Trunks says. "You have rabbit ears! Maybe I should call you bunny instead..." He smirks. "So, what're you doing here, BUNNY?"

          Chibi-usa's eyes widen at the words of 'bunny'.

          _Flashback-_

_          "Usagi-chan! You're late again!"_

_          "Yeah!" the little pink haired girl cries. "Usagi..."_

_          The blonde grins sheepishly. "Gomen...hey, you guys can call me Bunny now...Mamo-chan does all the time..."_

_          "What if we don't wanna?" the pink haired says, frowning._

_          "I'll make you!" the blonde says, clenching her fists._

_          "You can't make me do anything!" the pink haired says, sticking her tongue out._

_          The two argue, causing the others to laugh. (A.N. I know that wasn't actually a part of the anime, but I wanna combine a little of the manga in here for fun, cause they call her Bunny in the manga)_

          "Hello?" Trunks says, confused. "You there?"

          Chibi-usa snaps out of her reverie. She frowns. "Don't call me bunny or rabbit or anything! Call me Chibi-usa!"

          "Why are you named Chibi-usa?" Trunks asks. He looks at her. "You don't look chibi..."

          "I don't know!" Chibi-usa cries, exasperated. "When I was born, that's what they called me, whether that was really my name or not!"

          Diana gasps, suddenly realizing something. Could she be...no! Why didn't she think of this before?

          "Um...Chibi-usa...we need to go..." Jun says, giving her a look.

          "Right" Chibi-usa says. She looks at Trunks and Goten. "See you losers later..."

          Trunks smirks. "Bye, rabbit."

          Chibi-usa flips him off, then turns around and storms off.

          "C'mon, Cere, come and chat with us!" Para says, grabbing her arm and dragging her along.

          "Um...bye!" Cere says to Trunks and Goten.

          "Bye" Trunks and Goten say.

          "So...what's going on?" Cere asks.

          "Let's wait til we get far away from those two" Jun says, referring to Trunks and Goten.

          "Are you ok, Chibi-usa?" Para asks.

          "I...don't know..." Chibi-usa says. "When he said...bunny...I don't know why...but something came to my mind...like it was a memory...but I don't actually remember it..."

          "That's weird" Ves says.

          "Ok, we're far enough away" Jun says. "Cere...you're a sailor senshi...just like us."

          Cere looks at them, confused. "Nani?"

          "We'll have to explain later...maybe when there's trouble" Chibi-usa says.

          As if on cue, someone screams.

          "Looks like we'll be explaining sooner than we thought" Chibi-usa says. "Let's go!"

          Everyone runs towards the action. Once they arrive, Sailor Love stands there, before a human with a black crystal on her head. Sailor Love smirks.

          "I'll let this human handle you!" She disappears.

          The human transforms into a youma.

          "Moon Eternal, Makeup!"

          "Para Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Ves Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Jun Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          Diana hands Cere an orange pen. "Hurry and transform!"

          Confused, Cere does as instructed. "Cere Crystal Power, Makeup!" She transforms into Super Sailor CereCere.

          The youma grins. "Sailor Smiley!"

          The senshi stare blankly.

          "Is it just me, or do these youmas get stupider every time?" Moon asks.

          The youma pulls out a huge smiley face, then throws it at them, which hits Moon, sending her against a telephone pole. A bunch of cords come out of the smiley face and tie Moon against the pole.

          "Balancing Ball!"

          The youma throws a smiley face out, causing it to catch all the balls, then throw them back at the senshi, hitting them.

          CereCere pulls out an orange ball. "Spraying Flowers!" She hits the ball, causing tons of orange petals to come out and hit the youma, making her unable to move. Cere frees Moon from the smiley face cord thing.

          "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"

          The youma is transformed back into a human.

          "Well, that's it then!" Moon says. "We've found all the sailor senshi! So, Diana, what's next?"

          "Well...to continue fighting the youmas, but..." Diana says.

          "Great!" Moon says. "As long as all the sailor senshi are together, we can defeat them. No problem."

          "But..." Diana says.

          "Can someone explain to me what's going on?" CereCere asks, grinning sheepishly.

          "Sure!" Moon says, smiling.

          In the sky, the Great Saiyaman watches, glaring. Suddenly, Goten appears in the air beside him.

          "What're you doing?" Goten asks.

          "Watching them" Great Saiyaman answers. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he looks at Goten. "Goten! What the hell are you doing here!"

          "Wondering what you were doing!" Goten says. "You just left me without explaining!"

          Great Saiyaman sighs. "For some reason, something in my head keeps telling me that she...Sailor Moon...is in danger. And I can't bring myself to stop from coming to save her. Although this time...she didn't need any help..."

          Moon looks up in the sky and gasps. "Great Saiyaman!"

          Great Saiyaman gets nervous. Goten stares, shocked. "You copied my brother?"

          "I couldn't think of anything else to call myself to hide my identity!" Great Saiyaman says.

          "What's Goten doing up there?" Moon says to the others. "How can he fly like Great Saiyaman?"

          "C'mon, Goten, we need to go!" Great Saiyaman says, grabbing hold of his wrist and flying off.

          "Wait!" Moon cries.

          Great Saiyaman and Goten fly along, side by side.

          "You couldn't think of anything better than what my brother used?" Goten asks.

          "It was the first thing that came to my mind" Great Saiyaman says, grinning sheepishly. "She asked for my name, and I gave her one."

          Goten smirks. "Now you'll have to borrow Gohan's outfit and do all the poses and stuff!"

          Trunks gets a sweatdrop. "I don't think so!" He falls out of super saiya-jin. "I'd lose all pride if I did that!" He imagines himself in the Great Saiyaman outfit, posing. He shudders at the thought. "No way..."

          "I think you should" Goten says, smirking.

          "I think I should ram my fist down your throat" Trunks says, clenching his fist.

          "Ok, ok" Goten says, laughing, backing off.

          "I wonder what Goten was doing with the Great Saiyaman" Moon says. "Are they friends? Does Goten know who he is? If so...I gotta talk to him..."

          "You can't!" Diana says. "You'll give away your identity if you do!"

          "I'll be careful" Moon says. "Don't worry, Diana. If I do this, it'll help us come closer to solving the mystery."

          "What mystery?" ParaPara asks.

          "Um...the mystery of the Great Saiyaman!" Moon says, a sweatdrop forming on her head.

**

          "Goten!"

          Goten stops, seeing Chibi-usa coming towards him.

          "What's up, Chibi-usa?" Goten asks, confused.

          "I need to ask you something" Chibi-usa says. She sighs. "I saw you yesterday...with Sailor Moon and that one guy...who everyone calls Great Saiyaman..."

          Goten's eyes widen. "You...you did?"

          "Look..." Chibi-usa says. "I've heard so much about the Great Saiyaman...and Sailor Moon...but I don't know what is all true. If you're friends with the Great Saiyaman, then...you know who he is, and what he's like. Could you tell me, Goten? I won't tell a soul! I swear!"

          Goten swallows. "Why...would you wanna know about the Great Saiyaman?" He grins nervously. "There's nothing special about him...he's just a dope..."

          "C'mon, Goten, I wanna know!" Chibi-usa says. "What's the big deal? If he's just a dope, why can't you tell me anything about him? You don't have to tell me who he is, just...tell me what he's like..."

          Goten looks around, then back at Chibi-usa. "Well...he's nice...and...um...helpful! Um..."

          "This isn't helping, Goten" Chibi-usa says. "C'mon! Just spill it!"

          "Are you pestering Goten, rabbit?"

          Goten sighs in relief. Chibi-usa frowns.

          "For your information, Goten and I are having a private conversation!" Chibi-usa says. "So if you don't mind...butt out!!"

          Trunks smirks. "I don't think Goten likes you pestering him like you're a secret investigator. C'mon, Goten, let's go."

          "Hey! Goten, you don't have to do everything he says!" Chibi-usa says. "You can do whatever you want!"

          "Um...but I wanna go..." Goten says, grinning sheepishly like his father. "See ya!"

          The two walk off. Chibi-usa growls. "I'm not done with you yet!"

          "See ya later, rabbit!" Trunks says, not turning around.

          Chibi-usa sighs, frustrated and storms off in the other direction.

          "What was she pestering you about?" Trunks asks.

          "Um..." Goten says, nervously. "She wanted to know about the Great Saiyaman..."

          "NANI??" Trunks cries.

          "Relax, I didn't say anything!" Goten says. "But...the weird thing is...she said yesterday she saw us! And she wants to know about...the Great Saiyaman."

          "I don't remember seeing Chibi-usa yesterday" Trunks says, thinking.

          "Maybe she was hiding" Goten says. "Who knows."

          "I dunno" Trunks says, frowning in thought. _"Could Chibi-usa be...Sailor Moon? No...she couldn't be..."_

Poor Goten! Getting interrogated from Chibi-usa! HAHAHA!!! ^_^ Ok, chapter 6 is FINALLY up now!!


	6. Another Great Saiyaman?

Hey, Ellios is mentioned in this again! YAY! And I didn't realize that mistake about ELYSIAN until I looked at the reviews, gomen!! It's not mentioned in this chapter, so I'll have to change it in the other one. I'll do that later. I hope all of this makes sense to you! Ok, enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Another Great Saiyaman?"

          She taps her fingers on the chair. "I'm getting impatient, Sailor Love. Why haven't you been successful?"

          "I'm sorry, Madam Galaxia" Sailor Love says. "I think I'm getting closer to the star seed we're looking for..."

          "Then get your ass on it, now!" Galaxia yells.

          Sailor Love jumps. "Yes, Madam Galaxia." She disappears.

          _"I'm getting annoyed with this" Galaxia thought. "I need the star seed of the offspring of Serenity."_

"Madam Galaxia."

          A woman with long, black hair, with a tint of dark green in it, appears. Her orange eyes flash. "If Sailor Love is getting on your nerves...maybe I could take over for her."

          Galaxia smirks. "If Sailor Love fails one more time, you may kill her."

          The woman smirks. "Arigatou, Madam Galaxia." She disappears.

**

          Chibi-usa walks in the park, by herself. _"I wonder who the Great Saiyaman really is. Is that his normal appearance, or is that a costume of some sort? If that's what he really looks like, what's his real name? How can he fly? There's so many questions I wanna ask him...where is he now?"_

          "Do you really think you can pull it off?" a voice asks.

          Chibi-usa stops, looking around, confused. "Who said that?"

          "You better stop wandering around and figure it out" another voice says.

          Chibi-usa looks over to the tree to see two figures sitting in the tree. She walks over closer to the tree. "Who are you?"

          The two figures jump out of the tree and land on the ground, revealing themselves. One is a woman with long, wavy teal hair and the other is a 'man' with short, blonde hair.

          "Michiru Kaioh" the woman says, smirking.

          "Haruka Tenno" the 'man' says, also smirking.

          "What...do you want from me?" Chibi-usa asks. "Do you...know me?"

          "Do you think that waving that little tier around is gonna help you against those sailor animates?" Haruka says.

          Chibi-usa gasps. "How...do you know..."

          "That you're Sailor Moon?" Michiru says, smirking. Chibi-usa stares, shocked. Who were these people? "We make it our business to know."

          "You better get your act together...if you expect to defeat Galaxia" Haruka says, glaring at her.

          The two dash off in an instant, leaving Chibi-usa alone, shocked and confused.

          _"Who were those people? How did they know I was Sailor Moon?"_

**

          "Wait...you said the woman had long, teal hair and the man had short blonde hair?" Diana asks.

          "Yeah" Chibi-usa says. "And they knew I was Sailor Moon! I don't even know who they are!"

          "I do" Diana says.

          "Nani?" the others ask.

          "Who are they?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Well...for one" Diana says, smiling. "The man you identified isn't a man. It's a woman."

          "NANI??" Chibi-usa cries.

          "And another thing..." Diana says. "Those two are sailor senshi."

          "Sailor senshi?" Jun asks.

          "But...I thought we found all the sailor senshi!" Chibi-usa says. "You only said we needed to find one more, and that was Cere!"

          "You never let me finish, as usual..." Diana says. Chibi-usa grits her teeth. "I said we needed one more to make the 5 senshi who protect the princess...then we need to find more who protect the queen."

          "Um...who are this princess and queen?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "I don't know" Diana says. "That's what we're supposed to find out."

          "Back to these two sailor senshi...how do they know about us?" Ves asks.

          "Probably because they remembered everything" Diana says. "There's still blank spots in my mind...maybe they can help me remember..."

          "Nani? What're you talking about?" Chibi-usa asks. "What do you mean they remembered? Remembered what?"

          "We were all reborn" Diana says. "We all lived a past life...here on earth. There's still some things I can't remember...maybe those two could help me."

          "A past life?" Para says.

          "What did we do in our past life?" Cere asks.

          "Look out!"

          Suddenly, a football, flying a very fast speed, hits Chibi-usa in the head, knocking her to the ground, making dizzy eyes appear on her face.

          "Chibi-usa!" the girls cry.

          "Shit! Trunks, you probably killed her!" Goten cries.

          "I know! I know!" Trunks cries, as the two rush over to Chibi-usa.

          "She's unconscious" Diana says. "I'll go get the school nurse..." She runs off.

          "Oh, Dende" Trunks says. "I probably killed her..." He had used his full power to throw the ball to Goten, only for Goten, who wasn't paying attention, to miss it, and hit Chibi-usa.

          "I don't think she's dead" Cere says. "She's still breathing..."

          _"That's what YOU think!" Trunks thought. "When a saiya-jin uses full power like that...she's dead. I know it."_

          "Chibi-usa...wake up! Chibi-usa!" Para cries.

**

          _"Hey, I'm here again!" Chibi-usa says, looking around at the forest before her._

_          Ellios appears before her. "Do you remember everything?"_

_          Chibi-usa smiles. "Ellios!" She runs up to him and hugs him. "I haven't seen you in so long..."_

_          "Pretty girl..." Ellios says, smiling._

_          "Chibi-usa-chan!"_

_          Chibi-usa pulls away and turns around, finding the blonde senshi. Chibi-usa smiles. "Usagi-chan!" She runs to her and hugs her. "How can I forget a clumsy ditz like you, Usagi?"_

_          Usagi laughs. "And how can I forget an annoying brat like you?"_

_          The two pull away._

_          "So, you remember everything about the past...with us?" Usagi asks._

_          Chibi-usa nods her head. "Yeah."_

_          Usagi turns serious. "Chibi-usa...now you need to remember the future...what happened on earth 17 years ago...your past life. I know you remember returning to the future with your parents after Nehelnia was turned back to normal...but you need to remember what happened after that. I can't help you..."_

_          "Nani? Why not?" Chibi-usa asks._

_          "Because, I'm not real" Usagi says. "I'm just in your mind. You need to find a way of remembering yourself."_

_          "But...how?" Chibi-usa asks._

_          "I don't know" Usagi says. "But it needs to happen soon. Galaxia is planning to attack...the earth will be in danger soon..."_

_          "Who's Galaxia?" Chibi-usa asks._

_          Usagi disappears. Chibi-usa gasps. "Usagi-chan!" She turns around, finding Ellios gone. "Ellios!"_

_          "Chibi-usa!!" a far away voice cries. Chibi-usa looks to see a light. She walks closer to it, the voice coming closer._

**

          Chibi-usa opens her eyes, everything being blurry at first, then becoming clear. She finds the 5 girls looking down at her, concerned. Also, Trunks, Goten and the school nurse look down on her, concerned. Chibi-usa blinks a couple times.

          "Chibi-usa! You're ok!" Para cries.

          Chibi-usa starts to sit up, only to find enormous throbbing pain in her head.

          "Lie down, honey" the nurse says. "I've got an ice pack to help your pain." She hands her an ice pack, which Chibi-usa puts on her head, sitting up slightly.

          "What...happened?" Chibi-usa asks.

          Trunks and Goten get sweatdrops.

          "Um...we were playing catch...and Goten accidentally didn't catch it..." Trunks says, smiling nervously.

          "Gomen!" Goten says, grinning sheepishly.

          "Do you need anything more, honey?" the nurse asks, kindly.

          "Um...no thanks" Chibi-usa says.

          "Ok...come see me if you need anything" the nurse says. She walks away.

          "We're so sorry..." Trunks says.

          "It's ok..." Chibi-usa says. Why was she being nice to him? Normally, she'd be chewing his head off. Trunks and Goten stare, shocked.

          The school bell rings.

          "Uh oh, we gotta get to class" Cere says.

          "Do you need any help getting up, Chibi-usa?" Para asks.

          "No...go on without me..." Chibi-usa says, smiling.

          "Are you sure?" Diana asks.

          "Yeah, I'm fine...go. I know I'll be late, but at least I'll have an excuse" Chibi-usa says. "You guys won't..."

          "Ok...take it easy, all right?" Cere says.

          The 5 girls walk off. Chibi-usa sits up straighter.

          "Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Trunks asks.

          "Yeah" Chibi-usa says. "Go...I don't need any help..." She slowly stands up, only to start wobbling. Trunks quickly catches her to keep her from falling.

          "Whoa, I gotcha" Trunks says.

          "How does a football give me so much pain?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Well...I threw it pretty hard..." Trunks says.

          "Trunks is known to have a good throw" Goten says.

          "I think I'm better now" Chibi-usa says. "You can go now..."

          "No...not until I help you to the nurse's office..." Trunks says.

          "I'm fine!" Chibi-usa says. "Please...just go..."

          Goten watches the two, then smiles to himself and walks away.

          "C'mon...let me help you..." Trunks says. "I know we don't get along...but...let me be a nice guy for once!"

          "I don't need any help though" Chibi-usa says. _"Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I not pushing him away?"_

          "You can hardly stand" Trunks says. "Of course you need help..."

          "If you'd let go, I could stand" Chibi-usa says. Trunks sighs, and pulls away from her, Chibi-usa standing perfectly fine. "See! I'm fine!"

          "Ok...guess I was wrong" Trunks says.

          Chibi-usa smiles. "See...I'm always right." She starts walking, only to find everything around her spin. She starts falling, and Trunks catches her.

          "So, you're always right?" Trunks asks, raising an eyebrow.

          "Everything's moving..." Chibi-usa says, softly. She could hear Trunks' heart beat, which seemed to beat in rhythm with hers. His chest was so muscular...and warm. "Trunks..." she sighs, her eyes falling shut.

          Trunks stares down at her, shocked. He sighs and scoops her up in his arms, carrying her towards the school, the last school bell ringing.

**

          _A man stands in the shadows, the moonlight hanging high in the sky._

_          "Serenity!" the man cries._

_          Just then, something strikes the man, causing him to fall to the ground, dead. Chibi-usa stares, horrified. Then, she finds a sword lying on the ground. She picks it up and thrusts it into herself..._

          Chibi-usa sits up quickly, only to find enormous pain in her head. She lies down quickly, holding her head in pain.

          "Relax, honey, don't sit up" the nurse says.

          Chibi-usa looks to see the nurse and Trunks looking down at her. She stares, shocked that Trunks is there.

          "Trunks...what're...you doing here?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "I brought you here" Trunks says. "I had to make sure you'd be ok."

          Chibi-usa stares, shocked. _"Why would he care? Why is he being so nice?"_

          Trunks stares back at her, somewhat shocked himself. _"Why am I here? Why can't I pull myself away from her? I feel like I need to make sure she's safe!"_

          "You better go back to class" the nurse says, looking at Trunks. "You're already 10 minutes late."

          "I know" Trunks says. He looks at Chibi-usa. "See ya later...Chibi-usa." He turns around and walks out of the room.

          Chibi-usa stares, shocked. _"He called me by my real name!"_

          "He's fallen for you" the nurse says, smirking.

          Chibi-usa looks at the nurse, confused. "Huh?"

          The nurse smiles. "Isn't it obvious? The guy's all over you! He stayed here the entire time, watching you, waiting for you to wake up. I tried getting him to go to class, but he said he wanted to wait until you woke up and was sure you were ok. I'm telling ya...I know this stuff...he's in love with ya."

          Chibi-usa's eyes widen. "Masaka!"

          "Yup, it's true" the nurse says. "He might try denying it...but it's obvious." She looks at Chibi-usa. "And maybe you feel the same way."

          Chibi-usa stares, shocked. "No! You've got it all wrong! I don't even like Trunks as a friend!"

          "Well...do you feel fine enough to go to class, or do you wanna stay here?" the nurse asks.

          "I think I'm all right" Chibi-usa says. "As long as I take it slow..."

          "Ok" the nurse says. "Take it easy, all right?"

          Chibi-usa smiles. "I will."

**

          "Guys...I remembered!" Chibi-usa says.

          "Remembered? What're you talking about?" Diana asks.

          "I remembered some of our past life!" Chibi-usa says.

          "Nani? When?" Diana asks.

          "When I got hit by the football!" Chibi-usa says. "For some reason, a bunch of stuff came back to me..."

          "Like what?" Diana asks.

          "Like when I went to the past...to find Sailor Moon" Chibi-usa says. "So then, she could come to the future and help save Crystal Tokyo...and I turned into Black Lady..."

          "Yes! You're remembering!" Diana says. "What else?"

          "Wait, I'm confused...I thought Chibi-usa was Sailor Moon..." Para says.

          "She is now...but wasn't in the past..." Diana says.

          "I also remembered when Sailor Neptune, Uranus and Pluto arrived, along with the Death Busters" Chibi-usa says. "And Hotaru...Sailor Saturn...when the outer senshi wanted to kill her...and I wouldn't let them. Neither would Sailor Moon."

          "Do you remember...what happened after the Death Busters were killed too?" Diana asks.

          "Yes" Chibi-usa says. "That's when the circus tent appeared. You came to the past with us, Diana. Pegasus helped us...we learned he was Ellios, the guardian of Elysian...and of people's dreams. And..." She looks at the other girls. "You guys...used to be evil..."

          "Nani?" the girls ask.

          "We...were evil?" Para asks.

          Chibi-usa nods her head. "You 4 were known as the Amazon Quartet. You were under Queen Nehelenia's control. You soon turned to our side, or else you would've died by Zirconia. Then, Nehelnia disappeared, and we thought she was dead. She soon came back later, and we turned her back into a child, reborn in another life, where she could be happy. Then I went back to the future, to be with my parents. And then...I don't remember what happened..."

          Diana sighs. "And that's what I need to know!"

          "I told you I remembered some, not everything!" Chibi-usa says.

          "We need to talk with Michiru and Haruka" Diana says. "They remembered everything."

          "Do you know where'd they be at?" Cere asks.

          "I don't know" Diana says. "I know where they used to live...but I don't know if they live in the same place."

          "We should go check then!" Chibi-usa says.

          "Yeah!" Para says.

          "Let's go then!" Ves says.

**

          "Are we close yet?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "I think so" Diana says. "It should only be about two blocks away."

          Suddenly, someone screams. Everyone turns around to find Sailor Love standing before a human, with a black crystal on her head.

          "Minna, let's transform!" Chibi-usa says.

          Everyone nods their heads.

          "Moon Eternal, Makeup!"

          "Para Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Ves Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Jun Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Cere Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Stop right there!"

          Sailor Love looks up, finding the sailor senshi. She smirks.

          "We're the sailor senshi team! And you're punished!" the girls cry.

          The human turns into a youma. "Sailor Unfair!"

          The senshi stare, blankly.

          "These youmas are always so stupid!" Moon says.

          "Take care of them!" Sailor Love says. "I'll be glad to watch..."

          "Acrobatic Kick!"

          Sailor Unfair shoots yellow goo out of her hands, hitting JunJun. She falls to the ground. She tries to move, but the goo sticks to her.

          "Spraying Flowers!"

          Sailor Unfair dodges the attack, then shoots the goo at the other remaining senshi. They try moving around, finding they're stuck.

          Sailor Love laughs. "Now...to steal all of your star seeds!"

          "Deep Submerge!"

          The attack hits Sailor Unfair, wounding her.

          "Heralded by the New Age...Sailor Uranus...appearing beautifully!"

          "Also...Sailor Neptune...appearing gracefully!"

          "Appearing as the soldier of revolution...Sailor Pluto!"

          "Appearing as the soldier of destruction...Sailor Saturn!" (A.N. I haven't watched SM in a while, so I know I've got Pluto and Saturn's sayings wrong, I know it had something to do with revolution and destruction though. But, this is fan fiction, it doesn't have to be perfect!! It CAN be made up!! ^_^)

          Moon stares at the senshi, shocked. "Minna..."

          Sailor Unfair pulls out a huge ring and throws it at the senshi.

          "Dead Scream!" (A.N. I love the outer senshi's attacks! They're so awesome!)

          The ring separates, causing the attack to pass by. It keeps going towards the senshi, then comes together around the senshi, trapping them together. Then, it starts electrocuting them. They cry out in pain.

          Sailor Love smirks. "Now...where were we before we were so rudely interrupted? Ah...stealing all of your star seeds!"

          A ki blast hits Sailor Unfair, causing her to yell in pain. Everyone looks in the air to see...

          "Great Saiyaman!" Moon cries.

          Uranus looks at the man. He didn't look trustworthy, although he seemed to be saving them.

          "Get him!" Sailor Love commands.

          Sailor Unfair shoots some goo up at him, but Great Saiyaman easily dodges it. Great Saiyaman flies down at a fast speed towards Sailor Unfair and punches her in the face, sending her flying. He disappears, then reappears behind her and punches her in the back, sending her flying into the ground. She weakly gets up.

          "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!"

          A huge ki blast hits Sailor Unfair, sending her flying back, very wounded. Great Saiyaman gets a sweatdrop as everyone looks to see another man with golden spiky hair and turquoise eyes. Moon stares, shocked, and looks back and forth between Great Saiyaman and the other golden haired man. The other golden haired flies down and lands next to Great Saiyaman.

          "Baka! What're you doing here!" Great Saiyaman says through his teeth.

          "I thought it'd be fun to help!" the other says, quietly.

          Just then, the goo disappears from the senshi, and the ring stops electrocuting, causing the senshi to pull it off. Moon stands up.

          "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"

          Sailor Unfair is turn back into human.

          Sailor Love clenches her fists. "Damn sailor senshi! This isn't over!"

          "I think it is" a voice says.

          Everyone looks to see Sailor Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Mars.

          "You're outnumbered" Venus says, smirking.

          Sailor Love grits her teeth. "I'll be back!" She disappears.

          "Venus! Jupiter! Mars! Mercury!" Moon cries.

          "It took us a while to remember...but we're here!" Venus says, smiling.

          Moon quickly turns her attention back to the two golden haired warriors, who try to sneak away. "Wait!"

          They stop, getting nervous. They turn around.

          "Who are you?" Moon asks, referring to the other golden haired warrior who appeared.

          "Um...da...I'm...Great Saiyaman's partner...Great Saiyaman 2!" the warrior says, who soon sweatdrops.

          Great Saiyaman smacks his face with his hand. "Baka" he mutters.

          "Great...Saiyaman 2?" Moon asks, confused.

          "Uh...yup!" GS 2 says, grinning sheepishly.

          "Great Saiyaman 2...you mind if we leave now?" GS says, looking more than pissed.

          "Uh...sure!" GS 2 says. "Let's go!"

          "Wait!" Moon cries.

          The two's ki flares up, then they take off in the sky.

          Moon sighs. "I wish I could fly..."

          "Where's Usagi?" Uranus asks. "Why isn't she here?"

          The inner senshi look down, sadly.

          "We haven't heard from her" Venus says.

          "Nani?" the others ask.

          "We looked everywhere for her" Jupiter says. "We even checked to see if she was reborn by her old parents..."

          "And we even checked all over town" Mercury says.

          "Not a single sight of her" Mars says.

          "How...can that be?" Neptune asks. "She needs to be here! Where is she?"

          "She won't be here" Luna says, looking down, sadly.

          "Nani? What're you saying, Luna?" Mercury asks.

          Luna looks up at the sky, where the moon is slightly visible. "She's with Queen Serenity now..."

          The inner and outer senshi gasp.

          "No...you can't mean..." Venus says, feeling herself ready to cry.

          A tear slips down Luna's small face. "She repeated history...she did the same thing Queen Serenity did...to bring her family and friends back to life..."

          "No! How could she!" Mars cries. "She has to be alive! She has to be!"

          Moon stares, shocked. "Mama..."

          "What about Endymion?" Pluto asks.

          Luna shakes her head. "I don't know. He's probably alive...but he probably doesn't remember anything..."

          "Damn-it!" Venus cries, tears slipping down her face. "Usagi-chan...why'd you have to do that?"

          "We sacrificed our lives for her..." Mercury says.

          "So she sacrificed her life for us..." Jupiter says.

          Everyone stands in silence, sad or in tears. Moon stands there, shocked, tears streaming down her face.

          "No...no!" Moon cries, shaking her head. "She can't be dead! NO!"

          "Chibi-usa-chan..." Diana says, sadly.

          "Noooo!" Moon cries. She turns around and runs off.

          "Chibi-usa!" the Amazon senshi cry.

          Uranus watches Moon run off. "If she's like her mother...then she'll save this planet."

**

          Chibi-usa (back to normal now) runs faster and faster. If she remembered correctly, the crystal palace should've been...

          She stops, looking at the ruins, shocked. A headline from a news story runs through her mind.

          _"Mystery of Crystal Palace-_

_                   No one knows what happened to the crystal palace, where the Queen and King lived, with their daughter and many friends and guards. One day, something or someone attacked the city. The next day, the palace was in ruins. No one has touched the ruins ever since the destruction. No one plans on building over the ruins. The Queen and King and family were presumed dead, since no bodies were found in the ruins, and no contact was made from them after the attack. It would be best to leave the ruins alone to please the wishes of the dead King and Queen._

          Chibi-usa stares sadly at the ruins. Nothing was left of the palace except for damaged crystals. She falls to her knees, sobbing loudly. Her mother was gone, and no one knew where her father was, or if he remembered her at all. All she had left was her friends...the sailor senshi. And she couldn't even remember who did this to her family...who destroyed the palace...and made her life a living hell. She stands up, anger in her eyes. Who would dare destroy the place she used to call home? Who would dare kill her family, the ones she loved so much? She clenches her fists. Whoever did this...they would suffer...they would pay for their crime!

**

          "No! Please, Madam Galaxia, give me another chance!" Sailor Love pleads.

          Galaxia holds her hand out. The bracelets come off of Sailor Love's wrists, causing her to disappear, screaming.

          _"Stupid baka" Galaxia thought. _Just then, Galaxia looks around. _"What's this? I feel such strong negative energy! Where is it coming from?"_

          Just then, the woman with long black hair appears. "Madam Galaxia...do you feel that negative energy?"

          Galaxia smirks. "Yes I do...and I want you to find where it's coming from. We're going to take that person and make them one of our own!"

          "Yes, Madam Galaxia" the woman says, disappearing.

          Galaxia smirks. "Stupid Serenity...I will never die!" She laughs loudly.

Hey, that last line...didn't she say that in the first chapter? *Bangs head against table and curses* Oh well. Who cares. I didn't even realize I did that until after I posted this. I don't really feel like changing it, so you'll all have to suffer with it!!! ^_^ Ok, I'm crazy. Anyway, Chibi-usa and Trunks are starting to 'get closer'. *Grins evilly!* Oh, by the way, I should've mentioned this in the first chapter, but everyone knows that the saiya-jins would normally be like 1,000,000,000 times stronger than the senshi, but in my fic, they're about equal and at some points the senshi are stronger (well, mostly just Chibi-usa). Ok, chapter 7 is up now!


	7. Prince and Princess Revealed

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been kinda busy. I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible, but I can't guarantee anything. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^

Chapter 7

"Prince and Princess Revealed"

          "You…are such a baka!!"

          "I know, I know!" Goten says, grinning sheepishly. "I couldn't come up with anything else to call myself!"

          "See…now you know how I feel!" Trunks says.

          "Well, now I HAVE to show up when you do!" Goten says.

          "No you don't" Trunks says.

          "Sure I do!" Goten says. "How are you gonna explain to them where I'm at? Are you gonna say I had better things to do?"

          "No…I'm gonna say you died…" Trunks says.

          "You can't do that!" Goten says. "Great Saiyaman 2 is a legend!"

          "Goten, they've only seen you once, you haven't done hardly anything" Trunks says.

          Goten sighs. "I know…" His face lights up, and he smirks. "So…when are you gonna tell Chibi-usa you looooveee her?"

          Trunks stares at him, shocked. "Nani? What're you talking about, Goten?"

          Goten smirks. "C'mon, don't tell me that yesterday was you just being nice! You're all over her…"

          "I AM NOT!!" Trunks snaps.

          Goten laughs. "Sure you are! You stayed with her the entire time she was in the nurse's room…"

          "So?" Trunks says. "I was just being nice…"

          Goten snorts. "Right…just being nice…you probably would've kissed her when she was unconscious…"

          Trunks blushes slightly. "No I wouldn't!!"

          "Sure…I believe you…" Goten says, smirking. "I know you wouldn't…"

          "Shut up, baka!" Trunks says.

**

          Chibi-usa paces back and forth.

          "Chibi-usa…what's wrong?" Diana asks.

          "I'm thinking…" Chibi-usa says. She growls in frustration. "Who could've done this? Who could've destroyed my family and home? Who would be so cruel to do such a thing?"

          "Galaxia" a voice answers.

          Everyone looks to see Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Luna, and Artemis.

          "Minna…" Chibi-usa says, shocked.

          "Who is Galaxia?" Cere asks.

          Luna looks at them. "She's the one…who destroyed our kingdom. The one who killed everyone…causing Neo-Queen Serenity to use the full power of the ginzuishou to seal off the enemy and revive the royal court."

          "Just like on the moon…" Minako says, softly.

          "How did it happen?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "She just appeared that day…" Luna says. "Galaxia…we had thought that Chaos, the evil being consuming her, was gone a long time ago, that Neo-Queen Serenity had saved Galaxia. But…it seems that Chaos was not destroyed. Chaos has taken over Galaxia's body and soul once more. She came and attacked…2 of her minions with her…stealing all of the star seeds of the city…and then eventually stealing all of the sailor senshi's star seeds. And then…she stole the King's star seed…and then the prince's…and…the princess killed herself…"

          "Nani?" Chibi-usa asks. "But…isn't…the princess…me?"

          Luna nods her head. "You were devastated, seeing the prince dead…"

          "Wait" Jun says. "Who's this prince?"

          "Prince Tronsu" Luna says. "He was a prince from another city…the princess fell in love with him…" A tear rolls down her cheek. "It's all like on the moon…the princess and prince…their love…dying for each other…"

          "So…what happened to this prince?" Ves asks. "If he was reborn…what happened to him? Where is he?"

          "I don't know" Luna says. She looks at Chibi-usa. "What about that Great Saiyaman who was at the battle yesterday? Does he always save you?"

          "Well…a lot of times, when we're in trouble" Chibi-usa says. "But…I don't think HE could be the prince. I mean…that golden spiky hair…and deep turquoise eyes…that glare at me…like he wants to kill me…" She shudders. "I don't think he'd be the guy I'd wanna fall in love with…"

          "This is probably what he uses to conceal his identity" Luna says. "Like Tuxedo Kamen…"

          "But…who could have the time to dye their hair gold and look so…menacing?" Chibi-usa says. "I don't know…I think that's the way he's supposed to look…"

          "That's what we need to investigate" Luna says. "I think he may be the prince."

**

          Chibi-usa walks around, looking at the crowd of people. She ignores looking at the females and stares at the males intently. None of these guys had turquoise eyes. Probably no guy had turquoise eyes. She sighs. This was tough. Not a single guy had turquoise eyes.

          "Are you lost, rabbit?"

          Chibi-usa stops, clenching her fists. She spins around quickly, expecting to stare into the annoying blue eyes, but finds herself stare shocked. Were those…turquoise eyes? Or…was she seeing things? What she thought she saw quickly turns back into those deep blue eyes. Trunks stares at her, confused.

          "Nani? Were you expecting someone else?" Trunks asks, smirking.

          Chibi-usa frowns. "NO! I knew it was you!" She suddenly remembers yesterday, slightly blushing. "Just leave me alone!" She turns around. "And don't call me rabbit either!" She runs off.

          Trunks stares, somewhat confused. He scratches his head. "Wonder what that was all about…"

          Chibi-usa soon stops, feeling a strong energy. The sky turns black, causing lightning to strike. The wind picks up, causing cool air to blow where there used to be warm air. Chibi-usa turns around, finding Trunks standing there, frowning, looking up at the sky. Chibi-usa runs over to Trunks.

          "You should get out of here…" Trunks says.

          "No, you leave!" Chibi-usa says, sounding angrier than she intended.

**

          "Madam Galaxia…I have them together!" the woman with black hair says. "Would you like me to take them?"

          Galaxia smirks. "Yes. But make sure not to take their star seeds until I say so!"

          "Yes, Madam" the woman says.

**

          "Please, just go! It's too dangerous!" Trunks says.

          "How would you know?" Chibi-usa says.

          "And how would you know?" Trunks asks.

          Suddenly, a bubble appears, putting Trunks and Chibi-usa in it, then disappearing.

**

          Trunks looks around at his surroundings. Sure enough, they were on top of Tokyo Tower. He looks over to Chibi-usa, who looks around, confused.

          "Are we…on top of…" Chibi-usa starts.

          "Tokyo Tower" Trunks finishes. "Yeah…we are."

          "Who did this to us?" Chibi-usa asks, clenching her fists. She already knew. It was Galaxia. Anger swells up in her.

**

          "Madam! I think I found the negative energy you were talking about!" the woman says.

          Galaxia looks around, shocked. "Is it the prince?"

          "No…it's the princess!" the woman says, surprised.

          Galaxia stares, shocked, then smirks. "Do you mind if I accompany you on this?"

          "No, I don't" the woman says, smirking. "In fact, I was going to advise it."

          Galaxia stands up. "Let's make our entrance."

**

          "Shit!" Trunks says.

          "What?" Chibi-usa asks, although she knew.

          "I told you to leave!" Trunks says. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

          "I told YOU to leave!" Chibi-usa yells. "Why didn't YOU listen to ME?"

          "Children, you must get along."

          Chibi-usa and Trunks look around.

          "Who's there?" Trunks demands.

          Just then, a woman with long black hair, with a tint of dark green in it, appears, her orange eyes piercing. Next to her, stands a woman with long flowing golden hair, with a bit of red in it.

          "It's good to meet both of you…prince and princess!" the woman with long black hair says.

          Chibi-usa gasps, and looks at Trunks. _"Prince? No…she can't mean…"_

          Trunks smirks. "I guess that means you found out who my father is. It doesn't matter. It's your mistake."

          The woman with black hair smirks. "I think you misunderstood us, boy. Maybe we should show you!"

          "Who are you?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "I am Sailor Scorpion!" the woman with black hair says.

          "And I…am Sailor Galaxia, ruler of the universe!" the woman with gold hair says.

          "Ruler of the universe?" Trunks asks, raising an eyebrow. "Right…and I'm ruler of the earth!"

          Galaxia smirks. "You shouldn't be so wise to talk, boy. If only you knew…"

          "Look, if there's a point to us being here, then get to it!" Trunks snaps. "If this is all pointless, then I have things to do."

          Galaxia smirks. "Sailor Scorpion…why don't you show the prince just why he's here."

          "Of course, Madam Galaxia" Sailor Scorpion says, smirking. She holds her hand out. Suddenly, a shadow appears in front of her, with red eyes. It soon molds into a youma.

          "Attack them…" Scorpion commands.

          The youma smirks. She holds her hand out, which transforms into a knife.

          "Chibi-usa, stay back!" Trunks orders, standing out in front of her.

          "But…" Chibi-usa starts.

          The youma lunges out at Trunks. Trunks lunges out at the youma. They both make contact. Everyone watches as Trunks holds his arm, which is cut, and the youma holds her face, which was punched by Trunks.

          "Trunks!" Chibi-usa cries, seeing him hurt.

          Trunks turns to look at the youma, glaring. "I guess I'll have to go up another level…"

          Chibi-usa gasps, looking at Trunks' blue eyes, which slowly change to turquoise. His whole body is surrounded by a golden aura, soon causing his hair to be spiky and gold. Chibi-usa stares, shocked.

          _"It IS him! Great Saiyaman! It was Trunks all along!"_

Trunks' hands move in a quick motion. "Burning Attack!"

          The ki blast hits the youma, destroying it.

          "Ooo! The prince has lots of power!" Scorpion says. "More than so long ago…"

          "It doesn't matter" Galaxia says. "Scorpion…take care of them."

          "Trunks…you're hurt!" Chibi-usa says, running towards him.

          "Stay back!" Trunks commands.

          "Let me help you…" Chibi-usa says, ignoring him.

          "I said stay back!!" Trunks yells.

          Just then, Scorpion lunges out towards Chibi-usa, with a scorpion tail ready to pierce her. Trunks quickly pushes Chibi-usa out of the way, the tail piercing into Trunks' back. Trunks cries out in pain.

          "Trunks!" Chibi-usa cries.

          Trunks struggles, trying to get the scorpion tail out of his back, which drains his ki. He falls to his knees, still straining to get the tail off him.

          Scorpion smirks. "What great energy! Pretty soon…you'll be nothing!"

          "That's it!" Chibi-usa yells, standing up. "Moon Eternal…Makeup!"

          Trunks stares, shocked. _"Chibi-usa…is Sailor Moon!"_

          "Silver Moon…Crystal Power Kiss!"

          The attack hits Sailor Scorpion, sending her flying off of Trunks. Trunks breathes heavily. The attack only wounded Sailor Scorpion. Moon rushes over next to Trunks.

          "Are you ok?" Moon asks.

          "I'm…fine" Trunks says. "Get back…she'll attack again…"

          "I can't…" Moon says, smiling. "I have a job. I have people to protect." 

          "You don't know how valuable you are to us, princess" Galaxia says, smirking.

          "I won't let you hurt Trunks or anyone else again!" Moon yells.

          "Such negative energy…" Galaxia says. "You'll be our most excellent pet…"

          Trunks' eyes widen. He stands up, standing in front of Moon.

          "Stay back…I'll fight them…" Trunks says.

          "No…I can't let you fight alone!" Moon says.

          "Please…let me do this…" Trunks says. "They're after you…"

          "I don't care!" Moon says. "You're hurt! You can't go up against them!"

          Scorpion holds her hand out, shooting out a large ki blast. Trunks stands in front of Moon, the blast hitting him, sending him flying into Moon.

          "Scorpion…get our pet…now!" Galaxia commands.

          Scropion smirks and puts her wrists up in front of her face.

          Moon and Trunks stand up.

          "Please…let me do this!" Moon cries. "Don't fight them!"

          "No…I'll be fine…" Trunks says.

          "Come to us!" Scorpion yells, the two ki blasts coming out of her bracelets.

          "Look out!" Moon cries, pushing Trunks out of the way. The two blasts hit her. She cries out in pain.

          "Chibi-usa!" Trunks cries, staring, shocked.

          The ginzuishou appears on top of Moon's head. Galaxia reaches out her hand, which causes the ginzuishou and Moon to float over to her. Galaxia laughs.

          "Finally! We have the strongest negative energy in the universe!" Galaxia says.

          "Chibi-usa!" Trunks cries.

          Galaxia holds her hand out to Moon. Suddenly, two bracelets appear on Moon's wrists. Galaxia holds the ginzuishou tightly in her hands. Moon's eyes open, flashing a dark red. The yellow crescent moon on her forehead turns black (but not upside down). Moon smirks evilly.

          Trunks quickly stands up. "Shit…" he breathes.

          Suddenly, a bunch of figures appear over to the side.

          "Galaxia!" Uranus says. "We won't let you destroy our world again!"

          "Sailor Moon?!" ParaPara asks, looking at her.

          The other senshi stare, shocked. Galaxia smirks.

          "Look who I just picked up!" Galaxia says. Moon stands there, glaring at them.

          "What have you done to her?" JunJun demands.

          Galaxia holds her hand out, showing the ginzuishou. Everyone gasps. "I've stolen her most precious star seed…and turned her over to us!"

          "Sailor Moon!!" VesVes cries.

          "Hey!" Trunks yells at Galaxia. "Why don't you take me instead? I'm stronger than her! I could give you more ki! I'd help you out! Just let her go! Take me instead!"

          Galaxia smirks. "Apparently…this girl has more energy than you! You just don't know…"

          "Damn…you really don't know who I am!" Trunks says. "You don't know how much negative energy I have flowing in my veins! You really don't know the saiya-jins, do you?"

          The senshi stare, confused.

          "Saiya-jins? What's that?" Venus asks.

          Galaxia smirks. "Do I care what a saiya-jin is? I only care that this senshi has the strongest negative energy in the universe!"

          "How could Sailor Moon have negative energy?" CereCere yells. "She's a kind hearted, loving, caring person! How could she be negative! She's the nicest person I've ever met!"

          "Well, apparently, she's angry" Galaxia says. "That's why her energy caught my eye…"

          "You really wanna piss me off, don't you?" Trunks suddenly yells.

          The senshi stare, shocked. A golden aura surrounds Trunks. Trunks yells loudly, causing the ground to shake.

          "This whole place is gonna fall apart if this continues!" Mars cries.

          "What…power is this?" Scorpion asks.

          Trunks' hair turns spikier, turning him into SSJ 2. The ground stops shaking, and he stands there, the golden aura surrounding him. Everyone stares, shocked.

          Galaxia smirks. "Maybe I was wrong about you, boy…"

          "Let her go!" Trunks yells. "You really don't want to see me when I go into a rage…" He smirks. "Saiya-jins are definitely not people to mess with…"

          "Is that so?" Galaxia says. She smirks. "Then why don't you test yourself?" She looks at Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon…attack him!"

          Moon smirks. "Yes, Madam Galaxia." She lunges out at Trunks, punching and kicking. Trunks blocks the attacks.

          _"Why can't I hit her back?" Trunks thought. "I want to…but something tells me not to! My mind says yes…my heart…"_

          Moon backs off and shoots an electrocuting ki blast at Trunks, which hits him.

          "Sailor Moon! Stop it!" CereCere cries.

          "I thought we weren't supposed to mess with you!" Galaxia says. "What's your problem, boy!"

          Trunks stands up, gritting his teeth. He looks at Moon, who glares back at him.

          Just then, 4 golden haired figures appear next to Trunks. The senshi stare, shocked.

          "How many Great Saiyamen are there?" ParaPara asks, confused.

          "Trunks…what's going on?" Goten asks.

          Trunks continues to look at Moon. "Go away…I don't need your help…"

          Goten stares, shocked, along with Goku and Gohan. Vegeta acts like he could care less. (A.N. Of course!)

          "Trunks…" Goten starts.

          "I told you not to mess with me!" Trunks yells at Galaxia.

          Galaxia smirks. "If you really want me to give the girl back and take you instead…you'd better prove it. I'll come back when you're ready…" She disappears, Scorpion and Moon also disappearing.

          "Sailor Moon!" the senshi cry.

          "Damn-it! Coward!!" Trunks yells.

          Suddenly, a sword appears near Trunks' throat. Trunks glances over to see Uranus holding the sword, glaring at him.

          "This is your fault…" Uranus says. "You're the reason this happened to our princess…"

          Trunks quickly grabs Uranus' sword away from her and snaps it in two, letting the broken pieces fall to the ground. Uranus stares, shocked.

          "Don't piss me off even more!" Trunks snaps. "You don't know who I am…"

          "You're right…she doesn't know…but I do."

          Trunks looks around, confused, then looks down to see Luna looking up at him.

          "I know all about you…" Luna says.

          Trunks stares, shocked.

          "Whoa…the cat talked!" Goten says.

          Trunks frowns, taking on a look similar to his father. "You don't know anything about me!"

          Luna looks at him. "Turn to your normal self."

          Trunks looks at her, then falls out of super saiya-jin. The Amazon senshi gasp.

          "It's…Trunks! He was…Great Saiyaman!" ParaPara cries.

          "Great Saiyaman?" Gohan asks.

          Goten grins sheepishly. "We kinda stole your name…gomen…"

          "So…go ahead" Trunks says. "What do you supposedly know about me?"

          "I don't know anything about you in this lifetime…but I know about your past life…because I was there…" Luna says.

          Trunks looks, confused. "Past life?"

          "I'll have to show you…" Luna says. The crescent moon on her forehead glows.

          Trunks stares, confused. A crescent moon appears on his forehead as memories flash through his mind.

          _Flashback-_

_          -Trunks and Chibi-usa (as Princess Serenity) smiling at each other, then kissing._

_          -Galaxia and her two minions appearing, stealing all the senshi's star seeds_

_          -Trunks' star seed taken by Galaxia_

_          -Chibi-usa screaming, then grabbing a sword and killing herself_

_          -Neo Queen Serenity using the ginzuishou to make the fallen royal court disappear, to be reborn_

          Trunks gasps, the crescent moon disappearing from his forehead. "What…the hell…"

          "This is your past life!" Luna says. "You are the prince…from so long ago…you and the princess were in love…and were reborn. Your reason to be reborn is to find the princess…Chibi-usa…and protect her from Galaxia!"

          Trunks frowns. "What the hell did you put in my head? This is all bullshit! I don't believe any of this!"

          "I'd believe her if I were you…she's telling the truth."

          Everyone looks to see Mamoru, holding a small girl in his arms, with red hair in odango. The senshi stare, stunned.

          "Mamoru-san!" the inner senshi cry.

          "And…Chibi Chibi?" Venus asks, confused.

          Chibi Chibi smiles. "Chibi Chibi!"

          "Then all hope isn't lost…" Uranus says. "Galaxia's star seed isn't in her…she can still be saved…and Chaos can be put away forever…"

          Mamoru looks at Trunks. "Chibi-usa is my daughter…I think it'd be wise if you saved her. If you don't…you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life."

          Diana runs up and stands next to Luna, looking up at Trunks. "Trunks! You have to save Chibi-usa! I know you care about her! You even love her…you can't let Galaxia have her!"

          Trunks looks at Diana, shocked. He clenches his fists. "If I do this…I'm doing it alone. I don't need any of your help. I need to get Galaxia to let Chibi-usa go…then she can have me…"

          "Trunks…what're you talking about?" Goten asks.

          "No…" ParaPara says. "You can't…you can't give up yourself to save Chibi-usa! We'll find a way to get her back…"

          "I'll do what I want!" Trunks snaps. "I don't need any of this…" He powers up, then flies off.

          "Um…I guess we should go" Goku says, putting his fingers up to his forehead. The others hold onto him, and the 4 disappear. The others stare, shocked.

          "He's crazy!" VesVes says. "How can he even think of giving himself up to save Chibi-usa?"

          "Maybe it's not such a bad idea" Uranus says.

          "Nani?" the others ask.

          "If he decides not to give himself up, Chibi-usa will die anyway" Uranus says. "Once we'd save her, the minute those bracelets fell off her wrists, she'd be dead, since Galaxia has her star seed. But…if Trunks gave himself to her, she'd let her go, giving her star seed back. Then, Chibi-usa would be able to save him with the ginzuishou without him having to die."

          "But…our plan could backfire" Pluto says. "She could say that she'd let Chibi-usa go, but then the minute she has Trunks under her spell, then she'd still keep Chibi-usa, and then we'd have two evil people to try and save."

          "But…if Trunks was smart enough…" Neptune says. "He could use the power he gets to kill Galaxia…like Uranus and I tried…"

          "But you both failed…" Luna says. "Your plan backfired too…"

          "Damn-it!" Uranus says, clenching her fists. "We need the real Sailor Moon…we need Usagi…"

          Everyone stands in silence.

**

          Trunks lands on the ground, soon realizing it was a mistake to land there. He stands before the ruins of the crystal palace. He growls loudly, clenching his fists.

          "Damn-it…I let her slip away…" Trunks says.

          _Flashback-_

_          "Look out!" Moon cries, pushing Trunks out of the way. She cries out in pain. Bracelets appear on her wrists and her eyes flash dark red. She smirks evilly._

          "I couldn't save her…" Trunks says, hanging his head down.

          "You can still save her."

          Trunks looks up, confused. Suddenly, a bright light appears in front of Trunks. A tall, shining figure appears. Trunks stares, shocked. A woman with blonde odango hair and a long white silky dress appears, smiling. Long feathery angel wings are spread out behind her, and a jeweled crown sits on her head.

          "Who…who are you?" Trunks asks.

          The woman smiles. "I'm Neo-Queen Serenity. And I want to help you."

          Trunks stares, shocked and confused.

End

*sniff, sniff* NO! Chibi-usa can't be evil! Ok, I'm crazy again today. I'm pretty sure you all know that Chibi-usa won't remain evil, it's just the way these bad guy/good guy stories go. Good guys ALWAYS win. Or at least most of the time. ^_^ Anywhoo, next chapter is up! 


	8. Love made it through

Chapter 8

"Love made it through"

          Trunks looks at her, shocked. "You wanna…help me? Why?"

          Neo Queen Serenity smiles. "Because…I am Chibi-usa's mother. And I know you love her very much and want to save her. But you don't have to give yourself up just to save her…"

          "That's the only way I can!" Trunks says. "I don't have enough strength to beat Galaxia…I'm already half saiya-jin, which has enough evil in it anyway, why not just give myself to her? Chibi-usa would be better off that way…"

          "No, she wouldn't" NQS says. "Because she loves you too. Seeing you give yourself to Galaxia would make her kill herself again, like so many years ago. Do you want that?"

          Trunks growls lowly under his breath. "No…"

          NQS smiles, then moves forward and touches Trunks' face with her hand. Trunks looks at her, shocked. Her touch felt so real, like she was really alive!

          "I can help you, Trunks" NQS says. "I can help you save Chibi-usa." She pulls her hand away from his face and steps back. "I will lend you some of my power." She holds her hands out. Suddenly, a white ball appears in her hands, glowing brightly. It floats out of her hands and into Trunks' chest, disappearing. Trunks stares, shocked.

          "What…was that?" Trunks asks.

          "That was some of the power from the ginzuishou" NQS says. "Although Chibi-usa is under Galaxia's control, the ginzuishou is not. I was able to steal some of the energy from the ginzuishou to give to you without Galaxia knowing. You'll know when to use this power in the battle. It'll help bring Chibi-usa back and to help her seal Chaos away forever. You'll understand more when the battle comes. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I know you will do well, Trunks. I know you will save Chibi-usa." She slowly starts fading away. "Goodbye…" She disappears in a glittery fashion.

          Trunks stares, confused, then takes off into the air and flies towards home.

**

          Trunks walks in the front door, closing it behind him. He stops, seeing Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Bulma waiting for him.

          "These guys say you have a lot of explaining to do" Bulma says, frowning.

          "What the hell's going on, Trunks?" Goten asks.

          "And why'd you steal my name?" Gohan asks. Everyone looks at him. He gets a sweatdrop and grins sheepishly. "I mean…it doesn't matter…"

          "So, what's going on?" Bulma asks. "I'm confused."

          Trunks looks down at the ground, remembering what Luna showed him about his past life. He sighs, then looks up at the group. "Kaasan…tousan…I'm not…really your son…"

          Everyone looks at him, confused.

          "Trunks…what're you talking about?" Bulma says. "Of course you're our son!"

          "No…that's not what I mean…" Trunks says. "I know I'm your son but…yet I'm not…"

          "You're not making any sense!" Bulma says.

          Trunks sighs. "It doesn't really make sense to me either." He clenches his fists, thinking of Chibi-usa. "I lived a past life…"

          "Nani??" everyone asks, confused.

          "Trunks…are you…sure you're feeling all right?" Bulma says.

          "You better sit down, kaasan" Trunks says. "I have a lot to explain…"

          Everyone sits down. Trunks tells them about his past life, and how he met Sailor Moon and protected her. He tells them everything.

          "I…can't believe this!" Bulma says, shocked.

          "Neither could I" Trunks says.

          "What're you gonna do, Trunks?" Goten asks. "I mean…you can't…give yourself to Galaxia! You can't!"

          Trunks thinks back to NQS giving him power. "I know…I won't. I'll fight her…and get Chibi-usa back…"

          Just then, lighting strikes everywhere outside. Trunks quickly stands up and looks out the window. His eyebrows furrow.

          "She's coming back…I can feel it!" Trunks says. He runs towards the door.

          "Trunks, wait!" Goten says.

          Trunks stops, looking at him. "What?"

          "You should take a sensu bean" Goten says. "You said a lot of your ki was drained…"

          "I'll stop by Karin's real quick, I promise" Trunks says, smiling. He runs out the door, flying off into the sky.

**

          Trunks flies faster in the sky, heading towards the 3 large kis he felt.

          _Flashback-_

_          "Here you go, Trunks" Karin says. "5 sensu beans…just in case."_

          Trunks looks at the bag filled with sensu beans. Then he thinks back to NQS giving him power. _"I don't think I'll be needing any sensu beans this time…but someone else might…"_

          Trunks descends to the ground. He glares at her, wanting in every way to strangle her neck and kill her. She smirks at him, pushing gold locks of hair out of her face.

          "Ahh, so you decided to join us again?" Galaxia says. "Are you ready to sacrifice yourself?"

          Trunks smirks. "I found I don't need to. I've regained enough strength to kill you and bring her back…I don't need to sell my soul to you."

          Galaxia smirks. "Fine…be that way…it's your mistake." She looks over at Scorpion. "Scorpion…attack him…and show no mercy…"

          Scorpion smirks. "Yes, Madam Galaxia."

          Trunks glares at her, then in a flash, upgrades to SSJ 2. Scorpion lunges out at Trunks with her tail. Trunks disappears. Scorpion stares, shocked. Trunks reappears behind Scorpion and shoots a large ki blast at her, killing her. Trunks turns to glare at Galaxia.

          "So…my pet…are you ready to attack your boyfriend?" Galaxia says.

          Moon smirks. "Of course, Madam Galaxia. I'm ready for anything."

          Trunks grits his teeth. Moon lunges out at Trunks, punching and kicking. Trunks blocks the attacks, then punches back, hitting Moon in the face. Then he kicks her in the stomach, sending her flying back.

          "Where's this coming from?" Galaxia says, upset. "Not too long ago, you couldn't hit her!"

          Trunks smirks. "I'm not being fooled by you. I know I can bring her back…and even after I've beaten her up, she'll be even stronger."

          "Sailor Moon! Keep attacking him! Don't show any mercy!" Galaxia yells.

          Moon smirks, then gathers a ki blast in her hands. She stretches the ki blast, making it two ki blasts. They grow a little larger, then she throws them at Trunks. Trunks stands his ground. The ki blasts come closer.

          "Burning Attack!"

          Trunks pours the attack on, making it push the two ki blasts back at Moon, hitting her. Just then, the other senshi, followed soon after by Goten appear.

          "Sailor Moon!" the senshi cry, seeing her hurt.

          "Trunks…you ok?" Goten asks.

          "I'm fine" Trunks says.

          Moon stands up, angry. She puts her hands out, then closes her eyes. Everyone stares, confused. Just then, her eyes open and she raises her hands in the air. Suddenly, cables sprout out from the ground under Trunks and wrap around him, tying him up. Trunks strains against the cables, trying to get free. Goten touches the cables, trying to help, only to get electrocuted. Moon laughs.

          "Weren't expecting that, were you?" Moon says. "That's perfect!" She holds her hand up in the air, gathering a large ki blast. It grows and grows, getting larger every second.

          "Oh shit…" Goten says.

          Trunks strains harder against the cables. "Damn-it!"

          "World Shaking!"

          "Dead Scream!"

          "Deep Submerge!"

          All attacks head towards Moon, only to be sucked into the very large ki blast, making it grow bigger.

          "That did good!" Goten says, a sweatdrop on his face.

          "Goten!" Trunks says. "Do a Kamehameha on me!"

          "Nani? Are you crazy?" Goten cries.

          "No…it'll help me get out of these cables!" Trunks says.

          "Ok…here goes…" Goten says. He puts his hands to his side. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!!"

          The attack hits Trunks, much to the surprise of the senshi and Galaxia. After the light dims down, Trunks is free from the cables and bruised.

          "Was that too strong?" Goten asks, feeling guilty.

          "No, it was just fine" Trunks says, smiling. "Any less and it wouldn't of worked."

          "Ha! It doesn't matter! You can't avoid this!" Moon cries.

          "Like hell I can…" Trunks says. He holds his hands out and closes his eyes. Goten and the others stare at him, confused. Suddenly, a white ball of ki appears in his hands. He opens his eyes. _"From the power of Serenity…awaken! Sailor Moon…Awaken!!" _ He shoots the ki blast at Moon, which sucks into her chest. She gasps, staring ahead, shocked.

          _"Awaken!" Trunks' words ring through her head._

          Moon smiles slightly, then turns around quickly, looking at Galaxia. Galaxia stares at her, confused.

          "Take this!" Moon yells. She throws the large ki blast at Galaxia.

          Galaxia has no time to react as the ki blast hits her full blast, causing a bright light to shine over the area. Everyone shields their eyes. After the light dims down, everyone stares, shocked. Galaxia stands there, looking perfectly fine.

          "How…" Moon asks, shocked.

          Galaxia smirks. "You've made a mistake, pet. Now…you'll suffer in hell for it!" She thrusts her hand out.

          Moon's bracelets disappear from her wrists. Moon gasps, then falls to her knees, then lies down. She starts flickering.

          "Sailor Moon!" the senshi cry.

          Trunks smirks. "You think you've won? You really shouldn't have messed with saiya-jins." He pulls a bag out of his pocket, then pulls a small green bean out of the bag. He runs over to Moon and props her head up, placing the small bean in her mouth. She chews and swallows it. Suddenly, she stops flickering and stares ahead, shocked. Everyone (except Goten) stares, shocked.

          Galaxia clenches her fists. "What the hell is this?"

          Trunks helps Moon stand up. He smirks. "Magic beans. Too bad you don't have any!"

          "Damn you!!" Galaxia yells. She soon cools down, and starts laughing. "Doesn't matter if she's alive. I still have the ginzuishou! You still can't win!!"

          "We'll see about that…" Trunks says, smirking.

          "Deep Submerge!"

          "World Shaking!"

          "Dead Scream!"

          All 3 attacks hit Galaxia, unaffecting her. Galaxia smirks. She puts her hands in front of her face, four ki blasts coming out of her bracelets. Each ki blast hits Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto.

          "No!!" Moon cries.

          The star seeds of the outer senshi float over to Galaxia, but to everyone's surprise, they consume into her.

          "They…consumed into her!" Venus cries.

          "That never happened last time!" Mars says.

          The 4 outer senshi lie on the ground, flickering. Moon runs over to them, crying.

          "No…you can't leave!" Moon cries. "Uranus…"

          Uranus smiles. "Sailor Moon…no…princess…I know you have your mother's spirit…and strength…you can beat her…"

          "We believe…in you…Small Lady…" Pluto says, smiling.

          "Don't let her get to you…" Neptune says.

          "We know you can do it…don't be scared…" Saturn says, smiling.

          "No…Uranus…Neptune…Saturn…Pluto…" Moon says, tears streaming down her face.

          The 4 senshi disappear. Galaxia laughs.

          "So…are you ready to die, Sailor Moon?" Galaxia says.

          Moon stands up, pulling her tier out. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" The attack doesn't happen. Moon stares, shocked.

          "Stupid…do you think you have any power?" Galaxia says. "I have your ginzuishou! You can't do anything!!"

          "But we can" Venus says. "Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!"

          "Mars! Flame Sniper!"

          "Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!"

          "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"

          "Spraying Flowers!"

          "Balancing Ball!"

          "Acrobatic Kick!"

          "Roaring Lion!"

          All attacks hit Galaxia at full force. Galaxia is unaffected. The senshi stare, shocked.

          "Don't you get it?" Galaxia says. "I've collected so many strong star seeds and consumed them in myself! I'm 10 times stronger than ever before!"

          Moon stares, shocked. "No…"

          "Hey Trunks!" Goten says. "Why don't you eat a sensu bean and show her how strong that makes you?"

          Trunks smirks. "Sure." He pulls out a sensu bean and pops it in his mouth, swallowing it. A golden aura surrounds him. All of his wounds are healed. The senshi stare, shocked.

          "What kind of beans are these?" Moon asks.

          "Doesn't matter!" Galaxia cries, 4 ki blasts coming out of her bracelets. Each ki blast hits the 4 inner senshi.

          "No!!" Moon cries.

          The 4 senshi fall to the ground, their star seeds floating over to Galaxia and consuming in her. The 4 senshi start disappearing.

          "Mars…Mercury…Jupiter…Venus…" Moon says, tears in her eyes. "Don't go…please…"

          Venus smiles. "Princess…don't give up hope…"

          Jupiter smiles. "We believe in you…"

          Mercury smiles. "You're just like your mother…that's what will get you through…"

          Mars smiles. "Sailor Moon…your mother is with you…as you fight…you can do it…"

          The 4 senshi disappear.

          "Noo!" Moon cries.

          "Such energy!" Galaxia says. "I need more!"

          "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!!"

          The attack hits Galaxia, unaffecting her. Everyone stares, shocked.

          "What is it gonna take to stop her?" ParaPara asks.

          "Maybe this…" JunJun says, holding a pool cue in her hand. The other senshi smirk.

          "Good idea" CereCere says, pulling out her pool cue. The others do the same.

          "Let's do it!" VesVes says.

          The 4 senshi put their balls out, then hit them with the pool cue. The balls bounce around everywhere, then hit Galaxia from behind, going through her. Galaxia screams in pain, then stops, smirking. The senshi stare, shocked.

          "She…doesn't have a star seed?" JunJun asks.

          "That should've been able to steal it, along with everyone else's she consumed!" CereCere cries.

          Suddenly, 4 ki blasts hit them, taking away their star seeds and their lives. They fall to the ground, fading slowly away. The star seeds consume into Galaxia.

          "No!! CereCere…ParaPara…VesVes…JunJun…" Moon cries.

          "It's…probably for the best…that this happened…" JunJun says.

          "It's the only way…you can win…against her…" CereCere says.

          "Don't doubt yourself for a minute…" ParaPara says.

          "We're behind you…we always have been…" VesVes says.

          The senshi disappear. Moon falls to her knees, all hope lost. "No…"

          "You bitch…" Goten says. He powers up to SSJ 2. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!!!"

          The attack hits her, again having no affect. Even Trunks stares shocked. Two ki blasts shoot out, both hitting Goten, his star seed floating over to Galaxia. Goten falls to the ground.

          "Goten!" Trunks cries, kneeling down beside him.

          "Whoa…wasn't expecting that!" Goten says, smiling.

          "Hold on, Goten, I'll give you a sensu…" Trunks says.

          "No…don't…" Goten says. "I know…you and her…will kill her…and we'll use the dragon…to wish us back…don't bother…" He smiles, as his eyes shut and he disappears.

          "Goten!!" Trunks yells. He stands up quickly, his anger flaring. "You're definitely gonna pay for that!!"

          Goten's star seed consumes into Galaxia. Suddenly, the sky strikes more with lightning, and Galaxia transforms into Chaos. Then, Mamoru and Chibi Chibi come flying in.

          Moon stares, shocked. "Mamo-chan…"

          "Chibi Chibi!!" Chibi Chibi says, smiling. Moon notices that she's a sailor senshi. She stares, confused.

          Chibi Chibi hops out of Mamoru's arms and runs over to Sailor Moon. "Chibi Chibi…help Sailor Moon…"

          Moon stares, shocked.

          "Chibi Chibi is Galaxia's star seed…" Mamoru says. "She'll help you fight Chaos and save Galaxia…"

          Just then, Chibi Chibi turns into a red butterfly, then into a sword. Moon looks at the sword, hesitant, then grabs it, causing her to transform into Princess Serenity. She turns to Chaos, who has a black sword in her hands, heading towards Serenity. The two's swords collide, Chaos swinging the sword at Serenity, trying to hit her. Serenity backs away, blocking herself with the sword.

          _"Sailor Moon! Fight her! Use the sword and fight her!"_

          "I…I can't…" Serenity says.

          Chaos strikes the sword out, and Serenity holds the sword out to block herself. Chaos' sword hits Serenity's sword very hard, causing it to break. Then, Chibi Chibi appears, starting to flicker.

          "I'm sorry…Chibi Chibi…" Serenity says, tears in her eyes. "I failed…"

          Chibi Chibi disappears.

          "Now…it's time for you to die!" Chaos says.

          Just then, something kicks Chaos' hand, sending the ginzuishou to fly out of her hands and into someone else's hands. Trunks lands on the ground, holding the ginzuishou in his hands.

          "Damn you!!" Chaos yells.

          Trunks gives the ginzuishou to Serenity. He looks at her, deeply. "Chibi-usa…I'll help you…I'll give up all of my strength into the ginzuishou…then you can fight her…" He puts his hands on the ginzuishou, the golden aura surrounding him. After a bit, Trunks falls out of super saiya-jin, then pulls his hands away from the ginzuishou. Serenity stares, shocked. He smiles. "Everyone knows you can do it…you just have to believe you can do it…"

          Serenity stares at him, shocked, then smiles. She turns back to Chaos, determined. She holds the ginzuishou out, which shines brightly. Suddenly, a new tier appears, the ginzuishou setting on top of it. Long feathery angel wings grow from behind her. She spins the tier around.

          "Silver Moon Sparkling!"

          The attack hits Chaos, causing her to scream. Suddenly, the face and body of Chaos breaks and disappears, showing Galaxia, naked, looking around, confused. Galaxia smiles at Serenity.

          "Thank you…Sailor Moon…" Galaxia says. "Chaos is gone for good this time…now I can live in peace…" Just then, a red butterfly flies by, turning into Chibi Chibi.

          "Chibi Chibi!" Serenity cries.

          "I was glad my star seed didn't get stolen by Chaos" Galaxia says, smiling. "Thank you again…Sailor Moon…goodbye…" Galaxia and Chibi Chibi disappear.

          The sky turns back to a normal blue, the sun shining brightly. Suddenly, a bunch of star seeds appear and land on the ground, showing bodies of people. The senshi and Goten lie among the bodies of people. Everyone starts waking up. Everyone except the senshi and Goten get up and walk away, confused.

          "Minna!" Serenity cries, tears in her eyes.

          "Chibi-usa! You did it!" ParaPara cries.

          "Hey…where's the dragon?" Goten asks Trunks.

          "Didn't have to use him" Trunks says, smiling.

          "Minna…" Serenity says, hugging the senshi.

          "C'mon, Goten, let's go" Trunks says.

          "Are you sure?" Goten asks. "Shouldn't we give them some sensu or anything?"

          "They don't need it" Trunks says. "Besides, I only have 3 sensu left."

          "Oh, ok" Goten says.

          Trunks and Goten levitate in the air, then fly off in a speed of light.

Ok, it's the end of this enemy, but DEFINITELY NOT the end of the fic! It's far from over! This is only the first saga, like in SM, they have 5 sagas-SM, SMR, SMS, SMSS, SMSTARS. Well, this is sorta the end of this first saga. Actually, probably half of the next chapter is part of this saga, and then the rest of the chapter is the next saga. Confused? Me too. ^_^ Now, the next chapter shall explain what's going to happen with Chibi-usa and Trunks. YAY! FINALLY!! My chapters are getting longer, just cause I don't want a million chapters. Begin reading the next chapter, if you like! (For once I put up two chapters! I'm so proud of myself!)


	9. The Setup

Chapter 9

"The Setup"

          "So, what do you guys wanna do after school?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "I dunno" Para says. "What do you wanna do, Chibi-usa?"

          "Well…I dunno…we could go to my house…although it's not very nice…" Chibi-usa says.

          The 6 girls round the corner, almost running into 2 boys. Chibi-usa stares at the two, shocked.

          Trunks stares back, starting to feel awkward.

          "Um…we gotta go to class now, Chibi-usa!" Cere says. "See ya later…don't follow us either!" The 4 rush off quickly, silently giggling to themselves.

          Chibi-usa stares at them, confused. Goten puts a hand behind his head.

          "Gomen…but I gotta go too!" Goten says. "Bye!" Goten quickly tries running away, but Trunks grabs him. Goten sighs, a sweatdrop on his head.

          "Look, I gotta go…" Chibi-usa says, awkwardly. She walks past Trunks, not looking at him.

          "Wait…" Trunks says.

          Chibi-usa ignores him, walking faster.

          "Damn…she won't even talk to me…let alone look at me…" Trunks says. "I thought…things would be different after the battle…but not like this…"

          "Just give her time, I guess" Goten says. "You guys are supposed to be together! You were together so long ago…I don't think you'll give that up…"

          "I know I won't…but she might…" Trunks says.

          "I know she won't" Goten says, smiling. "She loves you, man! I know it. She's…probably just confused right now…"

          Trunks looks at him. "Since when did you get so smart?"

          Goten shrugs his shoulders. "Dunno…probably after I started eating smart food!"

          Trunks gets a sweatdrop. "I guess I was wrong…you haven't gotten smart."

**

          "So…did you talk to him?" Cere asks, excited.

          "Talk to who?" Chibi-usa asks, confused.

          "To Trunks!!" Jun cries. "Hello! That's why we left you with him…"

          "So THAT'S why!" Chibi-usa says, frowning. "Thanks a lot, guys."

          "What? What's the problem? He's your boyfri…" Para starts.

          "He's NOT my boyfriend" Chibi-usa says.

          "You didn't talk to him, did you?" Diana says.

          "No! Why would I wanna talk to him?" Chibi-usa says.

          "Because! He's the prince!" Diana says. "He's your past lover…"

          "Stop!" Chibi-usa cries, covering her ears. "I don't like Trunks…I never did…and we aren't ever gonna get together…no matter what happened in the past!" She runs off.

          "Chibi-usa, wait!" the girls cry.

          Chibi-usa keeps running, ignoring the girls. _"I will never get with Trunks. He's not my type anyway…"_

          _Flashback-_

_Trunks gives the ginzuishou to Serenity. He looks at her, deeply. "Chibi-usa…I'll help you…I'll give up all of my strength into the ginzuishou…then you can fight her…" He puts his hands on the ginzuishou, the golden aura surrounding him. After a bit, Trunks falls out of super saiya-jin, then pulls his hands away from the ginzuishou. Serenity stares, shocked. He smiles. "Everyone knows you can do it…you just have to believe you can do it…"_

          Chibi-usa stops running, and walks slowly. _"He helped me…why would he do that? He hates me…why would he use all of his power for the ginzuishou?"  'Because he loves you!' a voice in the back of her head says. _Chibi-usa stares, shocked. What was that? Where did that thought come from?

**

          Chibi-usa stops walking, finding a swarm of girls around Trunks.

          "Trunks! Trunks! I love you!" a girl cries.

          "I love him more!" another girl cries.

          "Trunks, you wanna go out on Saturday?" another girl asks.

          "Sorry, girls, I've already found someone I like" Trunks says.

          "NANI?? Who??" the girls demand.

          "I'm not saying now…" Trunks says. "But it's not any one of you." Trunks pushes his way through the crowd, walking away. The girls sigh sadly.

          _"What the hell is he doing?" Chibi-usa thought. "He's got tons of girls who love him…a lot of them are more beautiful than me…and he says no! Why is he doing this? Doesn't he know I'm not going to get together with him?"_

          Trunks stops walking to see Chibi-usa staring at him. Chibi-usa blushes and quickly looks away and starts running. Trunks sighs, then walks in the other direction.

**

          "Hey, Goten, what's up?" Para asks.

          "Guys…we need to work together…" Goten says.

          "Nani?" the girls ask.

          "We have to put our brains together and figure out a way of getting Chibi-usa and Trunks together" Goten says.

          "Ohhh!" the girls say, smiling.

          "Sure, we'll help" Jun says. "And I think I know just the thing to do…"

**

          "Chibi-usa!"

          Chibi-usa turns around, finding the girls running towards her.

          "Nani? What is it?" Chibi-usa asks, confused.

          "Look, we only have…like 2 minutes to get to class…" Para says.

          "But we wanna tell you…" Ves says.

          "To meet us after school…" Cere says.

          "In the hallway…" Diana says.

          "By the janitor's closet…" Jun says.

          Chibi-usa looks at them, confused. "Why?"

          "Cause…" Jun says. She looks at her, serious. "We think we might have seen another youma…"

          "Look! It's almost time for class! Let's go!" Para cries.

          "See ya then!" the girls cry, running off.

          Chibi-usa stares blankly. "Ooookkk…"

**

          "Why are we meeting at the janitor's closet for?" Trunks asks.

          "Look, I'll explain later, I gotta go!" Goten says, running off.

          Trunks stares, confused. "He's up to something…I wish I knew what…"

**

          The 6 girls stand by the janitor's closet, the door wide open.

          "Why aren't you guys saying anything?" Chibi-usa asks, confused. "What's the deal?"

          Just then, Trunks and Goten round the corner, heading for where the girls stand.

          "Here, look!" Jun says, pushing Chibi-usa in the closet.

          "Hurry, Trunks!" Goten says, pulling him as they run.

          "What's going on?" Trunks asks, confused.

          The two get to the closet. Goten quickly pushes Trunks in.

          "Have a nice trip!" Goten says, as he closes the door and locks it.

          "HEY!!" Chibi-usa yells, pounding on the door. "LET ME OUT!!"

          "Don't even think of breaking the door, Trunks" Goten calls. "Unless you want to pay the janitor lots of money…money that only YOUR mom has, not you! And won't your mom be pissed…"

          "OK, I get the point!!" Trunks yells.

          "Until you two kids get along, we aren't letting you out!" Cere says, smirking. "Have fun!"

          "HEY!! You dirty little…let me out of here!" Chibi-usa yells.

          "Just give it up…" Trunks says. "They're not letting us out…"

          "Why don't you shut up?" Chibi-usa snaps. "Hey, you could be breaking this door down with all the power you have, why aren't you doing anything?"

          "I don't wanna pay the stupid janitor money" Trunks says.

          "Ughhh!" Chibi-usa cries, exasperated. "LET ME OUT!! C'mon! Para! Cere! Anyone! LET ME OUT!!!" She falls to her knees, giving up.

          The two are silent.

          "Why do you keep avoiding me?" Trunks suddenly asks.

          "Because I want to…" Chibi-usa says.

          "But why?" Trunks asks. "Don't you remember anything…"

          "Of course I remember everything!" Chibi-usa says. "And I don't care! Just because we were something back a long time ago doesn't mean we have to be something now!"

          Trunks says nothing. He sits down. "So…you wanna go back to how I annoyed you all the time? Back to when I called you rabbit, or argued with you about stupid things?"

          Chibi-usa doesn't say anything. "No…I don't wanna ever see you again…"

          "That's gonna be kind of hard to accomplish" Trunks says. "Especially since we both go to school here…"

          "I'll drop out…" Chibi-usa says.

          "You'd actually go that far?" Trunks says. "You'd do anything to get away from me?"

          Chibi-usa says nothing.

          "You want to get away from me because you don't wanna admit you like me" Trunks says. "You think it's too awkward to be around me after what you found out."

          "You don't know anything!" Chibi-usa snaps. "Don't try telling me what I feel and think! You don't know!"

          "Do you know why I was Great Saiyaman?" Trunks says. "Do you know why I came all the time at battles to help you out?" No response. "Because I wanted to. Something in the back of my head told me you were in trouble, and I had to save you. And I wanted to save you. Because I love…"

          "Stop" Chibi-usa says. "Don't say it." She stands up, pounding on the door. "Let us out! Let us out! We're getting along now!! C'mon!!"

          "They probably can hear all we say…" Trunks says. "It's no use trying to lie to them."

          "C'mon!!" Chibi-usa yells, pounding harder on the door. "Let us out!" She steps back, then rams her shoulder into the door, which does no good. "Guys! Please! Let me out! What did I do to you? C'mon!!"

          "Why are you so insistent on getting out?" Trunks asks.

          "Because I hate being trapped in closets…" Chibi-usa says, softly.

          "Because you don't wanna let yourself go" Trunks says. "You're afraid of what'll happen between us in here."

          "No, I'm not…" Chibi-usa says, a tear slipping down her face. _"Why am I crying? What's wrong with me?"_

          Suddenly, strong arms wrap around her waist. Chibi-usa gasps. Trunks puts his head close to hers.

          "Chibi-usa…I love you…" Trunks says. "I gave my power to you in the ginzuishou…our power together…made your new tier. Our love…made your new tier. Why can't you just admit it? The love we had so long ago just doesn't go away after you're reborn. As much as you want it to, it just doesn't. You just have to give in to it."

          Chibi-usa stares ahead, shocked. Her heart beats harder and faster. She thinks back…

          _Flashback-_

_"If you'd let go, I could stand…" Chibi-usa says. Trunks sighs, and pulls away from her, Chibi-usa standing perfectly fine. "See! I'm fine!"_

_          "Ok…guess I was wrong" Trunks says._

_          Chibi-usa smiles. "See…I'm always right…" She starts walking, only to find everything around her spin. She starts falling, and Trunks catches her._

_          "So, you're always right?" Trunks asks, raising an eyebrow._

_          "Everything's moving…" Chibi-usa says, softly. She could hear Trunks' heart beat, which seemed to beat in rhythm with hers. His chest was so muscular…and warm. "Trunks…" she sighs, her eyes falling shut._

_"He's fallen for you" the nurse says, smirking._

_          Chibi-usa looks at the nurse, confused. "Huh?"_

_          The nurse smiles. "Isn't it obvious? The guy's all over you! He stayed here the entire time, watching you, waiting for you to wake up. I tried getting him to go to class, but he said he wanted to wait until you woke up and was sure you were ok. I'm telling ya…I know this stuff…he's in love with ya."_

          Chibi-usa stares, tears running down her face. "Trunks…" she says, softly.

          Trunks spins her around to face him. He stares into her bright red eyes, finding himself falling into her eyes. She stares back at him, those deep blue eyes like the ocean, pulling her in and drowning her. He lifts her chin up and kisses her softly on the lips. He then pulls away and looks at her.

          "Are you guys making out in there?" Goten asks in a funny voice.

          Chibi-usa smiles. "And they're supposed to be our friends?"

          "I heard that!" Diana yells.

          "Good…then let us out now!" Chibi-usa says.

          "Are you really together for sure?" Para asks.

          "YES!" Chibi-usa says, slightly laughing.

          The door unlocks, then opens. Goten and the girls stand there, smiling. Trunks and Chibi-usa laugh.

          "You guys…" Chibi-usa says. "Are so dead!"

          "Who cares!" Para cries. "You're happy! And in love!!"

          "Well, that's true" Chibi-usa says. "Maybe I'll go easy on ya."

          "Hey Trunks, I forgot, but we have a picnic today!" Goten says. "At 6!"

          "Oh yeah!" Trunks says. He sighs. "I don't know what it is with my kaasan…she has these picnics all the time…even when we have school!"

          "Hey, you guys should come with us!" Goten says, looking at the girls.

          "Sure, ok" Cere says.

          "Sounds like fun" Para says, smiling.

          "Let's go then!" Goten says.

**

          The 8 ride along in the capsule car, heading towards Capsule Corp.

          "Um…can we ask you something?" Para asks.

          "Uh…sure!" Trunks says. Goten looks at him.

          "Um…what's a saiya-jin?" Para asks.

          "Uh…well…a saiya-jin…is…an alien…" Trunks says.

          The 6 girls scream.

          "YY..You mean…you're…you two…are…" Chibi-usa stutters.

          "It's not what you think!" Trunks cries, nervously.

          "Yeah! It's not like that!" Goten says.

          "We're actually half saiya-jins" Trunks says. "Half of us is human and the other half is saiya-jin."

          "So…you're not…like the green little aliens…" Chibi-usa starts.

          "On T.V.?" Trunks finishes. He laughs. "No…we're not like that. We're normal humans, only with more power."

          "So…which of your parents is a saiya-jin?" Chibi-usa asks. "Your mother…or your father?"

          "Both of our fathers are full blooded saiya-jins" Trunks says. "And both of our mothers are humans."

          "So…what does a full blooded saiya-jin look like?" Cere asks, fearing the worst.

          "Just like any other human" Trunks says. "Well…except our fathers have tall spiky hair."

          "Are we gonna…meet your guys' dads?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Um…probably!" Goten says, a hand behind his head. "Although you probably won't want to…"

          "Nani? Why not? I wanna meet them!" Chibi-usa says.

          "I don't think you do" Trunks says. "My father doesn't like anyone…and…Goten's father…is so dense…"

          "Yeah…you don't wanna meet them…" Goten says.

          "Yes I do!" Chibi-usa says. "If I'm gonna be Trunks' girlfriend and going to his house all the time, I'm obviously gonna be seeing his mom and dad all the time. I want to get to know them!!"

          "Ok…but just…don't talk to him…" Trunks says.

          "Why not?" Chibi-usa asks, confused.

          "Because…he'll probably try killing you!" Trunks says, a sweatdrop on his head.

          "Haha, very funny" Chibi-usa says, sarcastically.

          "No…he's serious!" Goten says. "He doesn't even like me, and I've been Trunks' best friend since we were babies! I don't even think he likes Trunks…"

          "He does…just…doesn't like me annoying him all the time" Trunks says, a sweatdrop on his head. "He's…the type…well…that has too much pride and doesn't show his feelings much."

          "Wow…" Chibi-usa says, shocked. "What kind of father is he?"

          "You know, even though he never says he loves me or does anything with me except spar…" Trunks says. He stops, smiling to himself. "He's shown me how he's felt…"

          "Honto? When?" Jun asks.

          "Well…back when I was 8…" Trunks says. "We were fighting an enemy…this ugly alien blob thing named Buu…and…things weren't looking good. This ugly sorcerer named Babi-Di had put tousan under his control. So, he fought against Goku, Goten's father. He knocked Goku unconscious. I guess Gohan was presumed dead, but we didn't know for sure. All that was left was Goten, a guy named Piccolo, a guy named Kryllin, and me. And then, tousan showed up and fought Buu. He found that fighting Buu wasn't doing well, cause he was just too strong. We managed to shoot a ki blast at Buu, giving us some time to help tousan out. But…tousan started talking to us…about self-destructing himself…cause it was the only way to kill Buu. And then…he hugged me…something he hadn't done since I was a baby. And then, he knocked Goten and I unconscious. And Piccolo and Kryllin told us that they had picked us up and flew off, and tousan had self destructed…"

          "Wait a second…" Chibi-usa says. "If he self destructed…wouldn't he be dead now?"

          "No" Trunks says. "We brought him back to life with the dragonballs."

          "Dragonballs?" Chibi-usa asks, confused.

          "When you gather all 7 dragonballs, you can make any wish you want, except anything that is over the dragon's power" Trunks says.

          "Wow! That's cool!" Para cries.

          "So…he killed himself…to save you?" Chibi-usa asks.

          Trunks smiles. "Pretty much, yeah."

          "That is so sweet!" Cere says, small tears in her eyes.

          "Yeah, but if you try talking to him about that now, he gets all grouchy and bites your head off" Trunks says.

          "So…who else is gonna be at this picnic?" Jun asks.

          "Well…besides my family and Goten's family" Trunks says. "Gohan's family, which is Goten's older brother, and our friend Kryllin and his family, and a couple more of our friends. Everyone's all adults except Marron, Pan, and Bra. But they're all younger than us, so it's only Goten and I, and it's pretty much a bore."

          "So now, we got more people our age" Goten says.

          "Look, your parents are already there, Goten" Trunks says.

          "They're always there too early" Goten says. "It's cause my kaasan has to help Bulma cook, or else the food won't come out right."

          Trunks laughs. "Yeah…my mom sucks at cooking."

          The car stops, and the 8 hop out of the car.

          "Goten! Where have you been?" Chi Chi demands.

          "At school" Goten says. "We had to stay after…for a project…"

          Chibi-usa rolls her eyes.

          "So, Trunks, who're all your friends?" Bulma asks.

          "This is Para…Ves, Cere, Jun, Diana…and you met Chibi-usa the other day…" Trunks says.

          "Yeah, I remember" Bulma says. She smiles. "She's your girlfriend right?"

          Trunks smiles. "Actually…yeah!"

          Bulma stares, shocked. "Honto?"  
          "Yup" Chibi-usa says, smiling.

          "That's great!" Bulma says, smiling.

          "Is Vegeta in the gravity room, Bulma?" Goku asks.

          "Yup…where else would he be?" Bulma says, rolling her eyes.

          Goku walks over towards the gravity room. He opens the door and walks in.

          "Yup…that thing will be destroyed within 20 minutes" Bulma says. She sighs, walking inside, followed by Chi Chi.

          "So…who was that?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "That was my tousan" Goten says. "I'm glad he didn't act dense…"

          "And she's your kaasan?" Chibi-usa asks, referring to Chi Chi.

          "Yup" Goten says. "She's…well…pretty crazy…"

          "So is my kaasan" Trunks says.

          "Where's your dad, Trunks?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Um…in there" Trunks says, pointing to the gravity room.

          "What is that?" Para asks.

          "The gravity room" Trunks says.

          "Gravity room?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "It's used to spar in" Trunks says. "The gravity is multiplied…it feels like someone's pushing down on you. That is, until you get used to it. I'd say right now…the gravity in there is up to 500 G's."

          "500 G's??" the girls ask, shocked.

          "How can they stand to be in there?" Ves asks.

          "Cause…they're super saiya-jins" Trunks says.

          "Super saiya-jins? What's that?" Cere asks.

          "Well…you know what a saiya-jin is…well…super saiya-jin is when we're stronger" Trunks says. "Actually…it's the golden, spiky hair and turquoise eyes…or in other words…Great Saiyaman."

          "Ohhhh!" the girls say, understanding.

          "Actually, there's no Great Saiyaman" Goten says. "Well, there is, but it was my brother, Gohan, a long time ago. We just…sortof stole his name…so no one would know who we were."

          "Oh, that makes sense" Chibi-usa says.

          "Well…I guess we could show you around inside" Trunks says. "C'mon."

          The 8 walk inside.

**

          "We're back where we started" Trunks says.

          "This place is so cool!" Chibi-usa says.

          "And huge!" Para cries.

          Trunks looks out the window. "Looks like people are starting to arrive…"

          "Oh how fun" Goten says, rolling his eyes.

          "C'mon, let's go outside" Trunks says.

          They all walk outside, finding 6 people standing there, talking.

          "Hey Trunks, Goten" the short, black haired man says. He stares, confused. "Who are they?"

          "These are our friends…and…my girlfriend…" Trunks says.

          Chibi-usa rolls her eyes. "Now you think you're so special you have to announce it to everyone?"

          "Um…" Trunks says, confused.

          "Girlfriend? Which one?" the tall black spiky haired man asks.

          "Um…her!" Trunks says, putting his arm around Chibi-usa, who's taken somewhat by surprise. "This is Chibi-usa…"

          "Wow, she's cute, Trunks!" a woman with short black hair says, smiling.

          Chibi-usa blushes. Trunks gets a sweatdrop. "Uh…thanks!"

          "What's the deal with the rabbit ears?" Kryllin asks Goten.

          Chibi-usa clenches her fists. "Rabbit ears? They're not rabbit ears! They're odango, and they're just fine, thank you!!" (A.N. Yeah! What were you thinking, Kryllin? BAKA!! ^_^)

          "Gomen!" Kryllin says, nervously, backing up. 

          "I'm going inside to help with food" Videl says. "C'mon, Pan-chan, you can go talk with Bra-chan."

          "Sounds good" Pan says.

          The two walk inside, Juuhachigou and Marron soon following.

          "So…where's tousan and Vegeta?" Gohan asks.

          "Where do you think?" Goten says, pointing to the gravity room. The lights flash brightly inside. "They ain't gonna be in there for long."

          "Watch this" Trunks says. "5…4…3…2…1…0…"

          Just then, the gravity room blows up. The girls jump.

          "Holy shit!" Chibi-usa cries. "How…how did you know…"

          Trunks snorts. "Years of experience…"

          Goku and Vegeta walk out of the explosion, burned all over.

          "Now you guys gotta spar in the yard" Gohan says, smiling.

          "Yup" Goku says, smiling, a hand behind his head. "I think that was my fault this time…"

          "It doesn't matter…kaasan will still be pissed" Trunks says.

          Just then, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chatzou fly in.

          "Hey guys" Kryllin says.

          "Um…is it just me, or do you guys all see…a green guy?" Chibi-usa asks the other girls.

          "Yeah, we see him too" Para says, becoming afraid.

          "Look! That guy has 3 eyes!" Ves points out.

          "Who ARE these people?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "So…what do you guys wanna do?" Trunks asks. "Stay out here or go inside?"

          "Go inside" Chibi-usa says, not wanting to be around the weird, freaky looking people.

          "Ok" Trunks says.

          The 8 walk inside. They all sit on the couch, Trunks turning on the T.V.

          "There's not much to do until it's time to eat" Goten says.

          The 8 sit silently, watching T.V.

**

          "Time for fireworks!" Bulma says.

          "We're watching fireworks?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Yeah, I guess so" Trunks says.

          "C'mon, Vegeta!" Bulma says, grabbing his arm.

          "Let go of me, onna!" Vegeta says.

          "They're gonna start soon!" Bulma says.

          "So?" Vegeta says. "I don't care to see stupid fireworks."

          "Well, too bad, you are anyway!" Bulma says, frowning. "Now, c'mon!"

          "Hey, you never let me talk with your dad!" Chibi-usa says. "You've been pushing me away from his direction all night!" She frowns at Trunks.

          "No I haven't!" Trunks says. "I just thought…you'd wanna see the pool…again…"

          Chibi-usa rolls her eyes. "I don't know about you! I'm gonna go talk to him…"

          "No!" Trunks cries, jumping up to stop her. "You don't know what you're getting into! You're gonna get killed!"

          "So what? I can be wished back to life, ne?" Chibi-usa says, smirking.

          Trunks stares, stunned. She had him there. "Damn…you got a point…but…"

          "But what?" Chibi-usa says. "I can handle anything that comes my way." She smirks. "Obviously, you don't remember what my mother was like. I'm just like her."

          Just then, a firework explodes in the sky.

          "But look…the fireworks are starting!" Trunks says, pulling her back and making her sit. "At least wait until after the fireworks…"

          "Fine…" Chibi-usa says, sighing.

          Another firework shoots up in the sky, exploding like sparkling diamonds. Another shoots up like a rocket, exploding, cascading down to earth like a shower of stars. Everyone watches in silence. Soon, the grand finale comes, then ends with the sky silent, embers falling towards the ground. Then, something like a shooting star shoots across the sky, then disappears.

          "Was that a firework they forgot to shoot up?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "That looked like a shooting star!" Para says.

          Just then, Chibi-usa's brooch starts glowing. Chibi-usa looks at it, confused.

          "Your brooch is reacting to something…" Trunks says.

          "Yeah…but what?" Chibi-usa asks, confused.

          Soon, it stops glowing. Chibi-usa stands up.

          "What're you doing?" Trunks asks, standing up.

          "I'm going to talk to your father! Hello!" Chibi-usa says. "You said I could after the fireworks…"

          "No…I said wait until after the fireworks…before we talk some more about it!" Trunks says, a sweatdrop on his head.

          "Ughhh, you're still the same as before!" Chibi-usa says, walking off.

          Trunks stares at her, confused. "Same as before? What do you mean?" He runs off after her.

          "Oh, hi Chibi-usa…" Bulma says, smiling.

          "Hi…Miss Briefs…" Chibi-usa says.

          "Call me Bulma" Bulma says. "So…Trunks…how did you two just happen to get together?"

          "Um…it just happened" Trunks says, a hand behind his head.

          "Wow, Trunks, you and your father look a lot alike" Chibi-usa says, smiling.

          "Vegeta, this is Chibi-usa…" Bulma says. "Trunks' girlfriend…the one he was supposed to save the other night…"

          "You told them about that?" Chibi-usa says, frowning at Trunks.

          "Yeah…how could I not?" Trunks says, nervously, a sweatdrop on his head.

          "I'm going to train" Vegeta mutters, walking away.

          "Wait!" Chibi-usa says, running to stand in front of him.

          "Here we go…she's dead for sure" Trunks says.

          "What do you want?" Vegeta says, annoyed.

          "Hey!" Chibi-usa yells. "Don't talk to me that way! You should treat me with respect! I'm your son's girlfriend!"

          Vegeta raises an eyebrow. "So?"

          "So!!" Chibi-usa yells. "You should be nice!"

          "I'll act however the hell I want" Vegeta says. He tries walking around her, but she stands in front of him.

          "Look, if you're not gonna be nice, neither am I!" Chibi-usa says, frowning at him. "I can be a bitch too!"

          Trunks runs to stand next to Chibi-usa. "C'mon, let's go…"

          "No!" Chibi-usa says. "If I'm gonna be here all the time, I wanna know what I'm gonna have to deal with!"

          "Well, you saw it, let's go now!" Trunks says, nervously.

          "Do you know who I am?" Vegeta asks, looking at her threatening. "I'm the Saiya-jin no Ouji, and I could fucking kill you if I wanted."

          "Go ahead and try!" Chibi-usa yells. "I'm not some weak, pathetic human! C'mon! Show me what you're made of! We'll see if you're all talk!"

          "Chibi-usa…stop…" Trunks says.

          Vegeta grabs her by her uniform, near her brooch, pulling her close to him, glaring in her eyes. "Don't fuck with me…"

          Chibi-usa looks at him for a second in fear, then glares back at him. Suddenly, her brooch starts glowing. Vegeta lets go of her. Chibi-usa smirks.

          "I can fight you if I want! I'm not scared! I have the ginzuishou in my brooch!" Chibi-usa says. "The ginzuishou is stronger than anything in the entire world."

          Vegeta smirks. "Don't make me laugh."

          "It's true! And I'll show you!" Chibi-usa says.

          "Vegeta, leave her alone" Bulma says.

          "She's the one who won't leave me alone" Vegeta says.

          "So what? You don't need to pester the poor girl!" Bulma yells.

          "Stop yelling, woman!" Vegeta snaps.

          "C'mon, let's go, they're arguing" Trunks says, pulling Chibi-usa along.

          The two continue to argue. The Z gang gets sweatdrops.

          "They're like this all the time…" Goku says.

          "What is wrong with you?" Diana cries. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

          "I can handle myself just fine!" Chibi-usa says.

          Kryllin walks up to Trunks. "Wow, Trunks…your girlfriend sure has a lot of fire. She's got guts too…to be able to stand up to Vegeta like that…only Bulma can do that…how can she do it?"

          Trunks shrugs his shoulders. "Got me…"

          Chibi-usa smirks. "Look…you guys, relax. I'm just like my mom. My mom wouldn't let anything or anyone intimidate her…and neither will I."

          "C'mon, I think I should take you guys home" Trunks says.

          "Ok" Chibi-usa says.

Haha! Funny stuff! And very cute at the beginning! I think it would've been kinda cool if Chibi-usa and Vegeta actually got into a fight, but nah. I decided that this was better…at least for now. (hehehehe!) Anyway, next chapter!!


	10. Falling from the sky again

Chapter 10

"Falling from the sky again"

          Trunks and Chibi-usa walk alone in the park. They stop under a tree.

          "I can't believe you…" Trunks says. "To be able to stand up to my dad like that…that takes guts. I don't even think I have the guts to do it sometimes…"

          "I guess I follow in my mother's footsteps" Chibi-usa says. "She was such a great person. She never let any of our enemies threaten her…she was so courageous…more than me." She sighs sadly. "I wish she was here now…"

          "I'm sorry, Chibi-usa…" Trunks says.

          "It's ok" Chibi-usa says, smiling. "As long as you're here…I'll be fine."

          Trunks smiles. They look at each other, then kiss passionately. Suddenly, something bounces on Chibi-usa's head, causing them to stop kissing. Chibi-usa looks around, confused. She looks on the ground to see a small black ball rolling around, with a cat's face on it. Chibi-usa gasps.

          "Luna P!" Chibi-usa cries.

          "Huh?" Trunks asks, confused.

          "Konichiwa!" a voice says.

          Trunks and Chibi-usa look over to see a small girl with odango like Usagi's, only much shorter and lavender. The two stare blankly.

          "Mama! Papa!" the girl cries. She runs over and hugs both of their legs.

          "What…what is this?" Trunks asks, shocked.

          Chibi-usa sighs. "Now I know how Usagi felt when I was around…interrupting their passionate moments…"

          "Nani? What're you talking about?" Trunks asks, confused.

          "I already know what's gonna happen" Chibi-usa says. "And…this little girl…is our daughter."

          "NANI??" Trunks asks, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

          Chibi-usa picks up the little girl, smiling. "Konchiwa…is your name Chibi-usa?"

          The girl smiles and nods her head. "My name is Small Wady Swentity."

          "Honto?" Chibi-usa asks, smiling. "That's my name too!"

          "Wow!!" the girl cries, surprised.

          "Small Lady…how old are you?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Fwee years ood" the girl says.

          "3! Wow, you're pretty big!" Chibi-usa says.

          "Uh huh!" the girl says, nodding her head.

          Chibi-usa looks at Trunks, who still stares, stunned. "Trunks…we have to protect this girl with our life." She looks at the little girl, who looks at her, big blue eyes shining. "Small Lady…would you like to come live with us?"

          "Otay!!" the girl cries, happily.

          "I…I…I'm a…father?" Trunks stutters, still staring ahead, shocked.

          "Not until the future, silly" Chibi-usa says, smiling. "C'mon, let's go." Chibi-usa walks away, carrying the little girl. Trunks still stands there, stunned. Chibi-usa groans and grabs Trunks' hand, dragging him along.

**

          The 5 girls stare blankly.

          "So, she's gonna live with me" Chibi-usa says.

          "How…do you know for sure…that this is true?" Ves asks.

          "Because" Chibi-usa says. "It happened the same way when Usagi was my age. I was the one who fell out of the sky and landed on Usagi. This girl didn't land on top of me, but Luna P did. And then she shows up and calls us Mama and Papa. And also, how else would she get Luna P if she wasn't our daughter? I haven't seen Luna P in ages…she has to be our daughter. But…I don't know who our enemy is…I doubt it would be Black Moon…we killed them years ago."

          "I…can't believe this!" Cere says. "You…guys are parents!"

          "I'm not even a legal adult yet!" Trunks says. "How can I have a kid?"

          "Like I said, we're not having her until we're older…" Chibi-usa says.

          Just then, the little girl hops out of Chibi-usa's arms and walks away. The others stare, confused.

          "Small Lady…where you going?" Chibi-usa asks.

          The little girl keeps walking, ignoring her.

          "Small Lady?!" Chibi-usa asks, standing up and going after her. The others follow.

          "Small Lady…stop! Where you going?" Chibi-usa asks. She looks at her, seeing the little girl walks forward, in a trance.

          Suddenly, they all hear soft, sweet music.

          "What's that? Music?" Trunks asks.

          "It sounds…so sweet!" Cere says.

          "It's…beautiful!" Para cries.

          Suddenly, everyone starts walking with the little girl, in a trance. Soon, the music becomes louder and clearer. Someone's singing to the music.

          _"Come…come to me…do not be afraid…come to a land full of hopes and dreams…come to me, your Queen. Bow to me…pray to me…give your heart and soul to me! Hand your life to me!"_

          Trunks gasps, snapping out of the trance. "It's a trap!" He runs over to Chibi-usa and starts shaking her. "Chibi-usa! Snap out of it! Don't listen to the music! Chibi-usa! Snap out of it!!"

          Chibi-usa continues to walk in a trance.

          "Shit!" Trunks cries. He covers his ears, thinking of what to do. After a second, he runs over to Chibi-usa and covers her ears with his hands, then shakes her head back and forth. "Snap out of it!!"

          Chibi-usa's eyes turn back to normal, and she frowns and swings her arms around. "Hey! Stop it! Stop shaking me!"

          Trunks stops. "Chibi-usa…you're back to normal!"

          "What are you talking about?" Chibi-usa says. "I was going to a land…" She stops, shocked. "Oh my God…"

          "Someone's out there…hypnotizing people with this music!" Trunks says. "It's a trap! We have to stop whoever's doing this!"

          "You're right!" Chibi-usa says. "They could be after Small Lady too! We have to hurry!"

          "Cover your ears and walk with the rest of them" Trunks says. "Then we can figure out where the music is coming from!"

          The two walk with the other 5 girls, their ears covered with their hands.

**

          _"Come…come to me…do not be afraid…come to a land full of hopes and dreams…come to me, your Queen. Bow to me…pray to me…give your heart and soul to me! Hand your life to me!"_

          "Keep it going" she says. "I can feel many humans coming towards us."

          "I can feel dumpling's energy" another woman says, smirking. "She's heading this way."

          "Perfect!" she says.

          Just then, a bunch of people come walking up towards them. They soon stop before them. All of them but two get on their knees and bow.

          "Ahh, so two little brats decided not to listen to us!" she says, smirking. "That's all right. They'll die miserably for their mistake."

          "Who are you?" Trunks demands.

          The singing and music stops. The 3 women stand before Trunks and Chibi-usa, smirking. One has long blonde hair. The other has short red hair. The other has long black hair in a braided ponytail.

          "Dumpling is here…" the black haired says.

          "Dumpling?" Chibi-usa asks, then gasps, looking at Small Lady. She quickly picks her up. "You can't have her!"

          The red haired woman smirks. "And what're you gonna do about it, kid?"

          Chibi-usa sets Small Lady down behind her. "Moon Eternal, Makeup!"

          The 3 stare, shocked, then smirk.

          "Ahhh, so it's the Queen" the red haired says. "We killed her in the future, so let's kill her here!"

          Moon gasps. "Nani?"

          "The boy must be the King" the blonde says, looking at Trunks. "He was much harder to kill in the future. He wouldn't give up."

          Trunks smirks. "If I was harder to kill in the future, then you're gonna have more difficulty here!" He powers up to SSJ 2.

          "Always using that flashy golden hair" the red haired says. "It didn't save you in the future, so why bother now?"

          "Chibi-usa…wake the others up so they can transform" Trunks says. "I'll take care of them."

          "Come and try it!" the red haired says.

          Trunks lunges out at the red haired woman. She smirks and points her finger at him, a ki blast coming out and hitting Trunks, transforming him into a frog. Moon, who just got done waking everyone up, looks over, shocked. Trunks the frog hops around, then over to Moon.

          "How dare you turn my Trunks into a frog!" Moon yells. "He may be a Prince, but that's no right to change him into a frog!"

          Trunks the frog sweatdrops. "Ribbit!"

          "Hurry up and transform, girls!" Diana cries.

          "Para Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Cere Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Jun Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Ves Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Balancing Ball!"

          "Spraying Flowers!"

          Both attacks hit all 3 women, unaffecting them. Everyone stares, shocked.

          "Silver Moon Sparkling!"

          The attack hits all 3 of them, not making the slightest scratch.

          "Masaka!" Moon cries.

          The red haired laughs. "I don't think we properly introduced ourselves. I am Methuselah, first class witch!"

          "Witch?" the girls ask, shocked.

          The blonde brushes her hair behind her, smirking. "I am Aphrodite, first class witch."

          The black haired smirks. "I am Athena, second class witch!"

          "Ribbit! Ribbit!!" Trunks cries, jumping up and down.

          "What is it, Trunks?" Moon asks. She gets a sweatdrop. "I'm talking to a frog!"

          "Who else wants to fight now?" Methuselah says, smirking.

          "Take this!" JunJun cries. "Acrobatic Kick!"

          Before JunJun can kick her, she points her finger at her and shoots a ki blast at her, transforming her into a bird. JunJun squawks, flapping her wings around wildly. The 3 witches laugh.

          "This is so entertaining!" Aphrodite says. "With all of you as animals, we can do as we please and steal everyone's energy so we can live forever!"

          Just then, Small Lady, who had been standing there in a trance, blinks a couple times, snapping out of the trance. She looks around, confused. She looks over, seeing the 3 witches. Suddenly, tears come to her eyes and she screams loudly.

          "What the hell is that inferior screaming?" Methuselah demands.

          Everyone looks to see Small Lady screaming loudly, tears streaming down her eyes. A yellow crescent moon appears on her forehead, glowing brightly. Suddenly, a beam of light shoots out from the crescent moon at the witches. They all shield their eyes.

          "The light! The light!" they scream.

          "We'll be back, pests!" Methuselah screams, as the 3 disappear.

          Suddenly, the beam of light disappears, along with the crescent moon. Small Lady falls to the ground, unconscious.

          "Small Lady!" Moon cries. She starts to run over to her, only to step on something. She stops, staring blankly, and quickly lifts her boot up to find Trunks the frog slightly squished on the ground. "Ahhh! I'm sorry, Trunks!"

          "Rrrriiibbbiitttt…" Trunks spits out, dizzy eyes on his face.

          Moon steps over Trunks carefully and runs over to Small Lady and picking her up.

          "This…is all crazy!" VesVes says. "Witches…magic…Trunks and JunJun turning into animals…what're we gonna do?"

          "I dunno" Moon says. "They seemed to leave when Small Lady was screaming…maybe she's stronger than us."

          JunJun squawks, then flies over and lands on Moon's shoulder. Then, Trunks hops over to Moon, and she picks him up, putting him on her other shoulder.

          "I guess I gotta take care of you guys now, don't I?" Moon says, smiling.

          "Ribbit!"

          "Squawk!"

          "We need to find a way of knowing what you're saying" Moon says.

          Trunks flaps his arms around crazily, then stops. Moon watches him. He forms the letter C with his arms, then forms it again. Moon stares, confused.

          "CC?" Moon asks. "What's that supposed to mean?"

          "Wait! You mean…Capsule Corporation?" Diana asks.

          Trunks nods his head. "Ribbit!"

          "Oh! CC! Capsule Corp.!" Moon says. "Duh! Ok, we'll go to Capsule Corp. Your mom probably knows what to do!"

          Trunks nods his head again.

**

          "Hi Chibi-usa!" Bulma says. "C'mon in!"

          Everyone walks in.

          "So…what can I do for you? Trunks isn't…" She stops, confused. "Wasn't Trunks with you?"

          "Yeah" Chibi-usa says. "Um…he's right here!" She points to the frog on her shoulder.

          "Ribbit!" Trunks says.

          Bulma stares blankly. "Eh?"

          "Ok…we were at a battle" Chibi-usa says. "There's a new enemy. They're 3 witches, and they changed Trunks into a frog and my friend Jun into a bird. We need to find a way to communicate with them since we don't know how to change them back."

          "Um…ok" Bulma says. "I'll be right back." She runs out of the room.

          "Do you think she believes us?" Chibi-usa asks.

          Trunks nods his head. "Ribbit!"

          After a few minutes, Bulma comes back into the room, holding a small device. She sets it on the table. "Come over here."

          Everyone walks over to the table. Trunks and Jun hop off Chibi-usa's shoulder and sit on the table by the device.

          "Ok…start talking!" Bulma says.

          "I hate being a frog!" Trunks cries.

          "Hey, we can understand you now!" Chibi-usa says.

          "How are we gonna get changed back?" Jun asks.

          "And when?" Trunks asks.

          "I dunno" Chibi-usa says. "I think the only way you can change back is by the witches…" She sweatdrops. "And I don't think they wanna change you back!"

          "I don't wanna be a frog forever!" Trunks cries.

          "There's gotta be a catch…" Bulma says, thinking.

          "Wait a sec…" Trunks says. "Did you notice something, Chibi-usa, about the battle?"

          "Nani?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Well…before we heard the music, it was daytime" Trunks says. "But, the minute we got over to where the witches were, it was night! And it didn't take us that long to get over there…only about 20 minutes! I think the witches' weakness is light!"

          "Yeah! That explains why they left when Small Lady screamed!" Diana says. "A beam of light shot out from the crescent moon on her forehead, and they ran off!"

          "But…what about when I used my attack?" Chibi-usa says. "That included light, and it didn't affect them at all!"

          "It probably wasn't enough light" Trunks says.

          "So that's why our attacks had no affect, cause we have no light!" Cere says.

          "Exactly" Trunks says.

          Chibi-usa looks down at Small Lady. "She freaked out at the battle…but why? What happened?"

          "She must've been scared, not knowing where she was" Trunks says.

          Suddenly, Trunks and Jun start flickering, then quickly transform back into human, lying on the table. Everyone stares, shocked. Trunks and Jun quickly get off the table.

          "Wow! I'm back to normal!" Trunks says, looking at his hands.

          Chibi-usa looks at her watch. "It's been about an hour or so since the battle…maybe the magic wears off after an hour or so."

          "Whatever the reason, I'm glad I'm back to normal!" Jun says.

          Just then, Small Lady starts waking up.

          "Small Lady! Are you ok?" Chibi-usa asks.

          Small Lady blinks in confusion. "Na…Nani?"

          "I think she's fine" Trunks says.

          Just then, the ground starts shaking. Everyone looks around, confused.

          "What's going on?" Bulma cries.

          "I wish I knew!" Trunks cries.

          A woman starts laughing. "Bakas…did you think you got rid of us that easily?"

          "No…it's her!" Chibi-usa cries.

          "Don't even think of changing us back into animals!" Trunks says. "Show yourselves, and we'll fight!"

          "Now, why would we wanna do that?" the woman continues. "I want to collect all of the energy of this world! And…because of your entertainment at the fight…we decided to give you a housewarming gift! Enjoy!"

          Just then, a huge vine like thing sprouts out from the ground under the table, breaking it and pushing the chairs back. It sprouts all the way to the ceiling and stops.

          "Oh, that's just great!" Bulma says. "Now I've got a huge vine in my house!"

          "Well…at least we're not animals!" Trunks says.

          Just then, Goten walks in the door, confused. He stops, seeing the huge vine. He scratches his head.

          "It's a long story!" Trunks says, a sweatdrop on his head.

          "Um…did you guys know there's a cat outside your house…scratching at the door like crazy?" Goten says, still confused.

          "Nani?" everyone asks, confused.

          Suddenly, a black cat jumps on a chair. Everyone stares, confused.

          "Um…where do you belong, kitty?" Bulma asks. "Just talk into this machine!" She sets the machine next to the cat on the chair.

          "What the hell is going on?!" a familiar voice yells.

          Everyone gasps, then stares blankly.

          "V…Vegeta?" Bulma stutters, totally lost.

          Trunks covers his mouth with his hand, holding back laughter.

          "What…happened to you?" Bulma says, trying to regain her composure.

          "I don't know!" Vegeta says. "I was training and then turned into a cat!"

          "It's the witches…" Chibi-usa says. "Who knows what else they've done…"

          Bulma smirks. "This could be an advantage for me…"

          Trunks snickers.

          "Shut up, boy!" Vegeta yells.

          "Now, now, kitty!" Bulma says, smiling. "That's no way to act around your new masters!"

          "What the hell are you talking about, onna?" Vegeta asks.

          Bulma grins deviously. "C'mere, kitty, kitty…"

          Vegeta hisses, the hair on his back standing up. "I don't like that look…what do you plan on doing with me?"

          "Oh, so you're gonna be a nasty cat, huh?" Bulma says, smirking.

          Vegeta holds his paw out, showing sharp claws. "Damn right!"

          Trunks starts laughing. "Just wait til…everyone else sees this!"

          Bulma laughs. "They won't be able to believe it!"

          "This isn't a joke!" Vegeta says.

          "Sure it is!" Bulma says. "You're our pet now! And you can't do anything about it!"

          "Like hell I can" Vegeta says.

          Bulma smiles. "You look so much cuter now! You don't look anything like before…"

          "That's cause he's a cat, what do you expect?" Trunks says. "I don't think there's such a thing as ugly cats…"

          Just then, Goten walks over to the device and picks it up. He starts mouthing something into the device. Everyone stares, blankly.

          "Um…Goten…what're you doing?" Trunks asks, afraid of the answer.

          Goten sets the device back down next to Vegeta, walks over to the fridge and picks up the pen and paper stuck to it. He writes something down, then hands it to Trunks. Trunks reads it, then looks at Goten, his eyes wide.

          "You…can't talk?" Trunks says.

          Goten nods his head.

          "Nani?" the others ask, shocked.

          "Must be the witches' work again…" Chibi-usa says. "Why do they keep doing this to us? What do they want from us?"

          "I dunno…" Trunks says. "But…for Goten…not being able to talk…this is a miracle!"

          Goten frowns, and starts saying something, only for no noise to come out.

          "What? What's that? What're you saying?" Trunks teases. "I can't hear you!"

          Goten grits his teeth and shows his clenched fists, threatening Trunks.

          "Ooo! I'm scared…" Trunks says, sarcastically.

          "Ma! Can you…" Bra says, coming into the room, only to stop, confused. "What's going on?"

          Trunks smirks. "Dad's a cat, and Goten can't talk."

          Bra stares, blankly. "Eh?"

          "Bra-chan! Get in here, quick!" Pan cries.

          "Can you wait a minute?" Bra calls. "I'm busy with something!"

          "This is important!" Pan calls back. "Your room is flooded with water and fish!"

          "Nani?" Bra cries. "What're you talking about?" She runs down to her room.

          "I gotta see this!" Trunks says, running after her. The others soon follow (except Vegeta! ^_^).

          Everyone stops short in front of Bra's room, confused.

          "My room!" Bra cries.

          Water is all around in her room, up to 3 feet high, even at the door, causing a barrier of water. Fish swim around everywhere in the water. Pan sits on Bra's bed, looking around, shocked.

          "This…is so weird!" Trunks says.

          Bra puts her hand through the water barrier, seeing that she can get through. "What is going on here? Why do I have water in my room?"

          "Are you having fun yet?"

          Trunks grits his teeth. "What do you want?"

          The woman laughs. "I just want to see you suffer before I kill you and your queen! And of course…your little girl!"

          Small Lady clenches onto Chibi-usa, fear in her eyes.

          "Why don't you leave us alone?" Trunks yells.

          "That can be arranged…only under one condition" the woman says.

          "What's that?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Surrender the ginzuishou to me, Sailor Moon, and I'll change everything back" the woman says. "And I'll probably spare your pathetic lives as well!"

          Everyone stares, shocked.

Haha!! So funny! Vegeta's a kitty cat!! ^_^ Oh, what mayhem will happen next? Next chapter's up, FINALLY!!


	11. Crazy Magic

Chapter 11

"Crazy magic"

          "Give the ginzuishou to me, and you'll live" the woman says.

"Are you crazy?" Chibi-usa says. "I'm not gonna give up the ginzuishou! And how will I know you'll change everything back and not kill us? You're witches! You lie! You're practically the devil's spawn! I'm not selling my soul to the devil! Ever!"

          The woman laughs. "Ok…be that way. Oh, and by the way…you might wanna check up on your other friends. They'll be having some difficulties too! Ja!"

          "They got to Rei and the others!" Chibi-usa says, angry. "Who knows what she did to them…"

          "She's just toying with us until we give her what she wants" Trunks says. "We can't give in to her…she'll get fed up with this game soon enough. Then she'll have to face us!"

          "I hope you're right…" Chibi-usa says, a sweatdrop on her head. "I don't want you turning into a frog again!"

          "You…were a frog?" Bra asks.

          Trunks gets a sweatdrop. "Yup…"

          "Shouldn't this magic wear off after an hour though?" Jun says. "It did for us!"

          "Hey! You're right!" Chibi-usa says. "They're not as smart or strong as we thought!"

          "If it wears off in an hour…" Bulma says. She runs down the hall. Confused, the others follow.

          Pan stares, blankly. "Um…could someone help me?"

          Bulma picks up the phone and quickly dials a number.

          "What're you doing…" Trunks says.

          "Shhh!" Bulma says, swatting her hand out at him. "Goku! It's Bulma!" Pause. "No…" Pause. "Look, it's really important!" Pause. "No, it's not an emergency, if it was an emergency, I would've said so!" Pause. Bulma frowns, clenching the phone hard. "Goku!! Just shut up and listen to me for a minute!" Pause. "Ok…there's something everyone needs to see…and it's only gonna last for an hour, so it's a once in a lifetime thing! Bring Chi Chi and call everyone else and tell them to come over right now or else they won't be able to see this!" Pause. "I can't tell you what it is or else you won't believe me. It's one of those things you have to see to believe!" Pause. "Ok, see ya then!" She hangs up the phone, smiling. "Done!"

          "Did you just do what I think you did?" Trunks asks.

          "Yup!" Bulma says. "This is only gonna happen once, and this is the opportunity to strike!"

          Just then, Diana starts flickering, then changes back into a cat.

          "Oh no! She got changed into a cat too!" Bra cries.

          "No, I'm supposed to be a cat" Diana says, smiling. "And I can talk without that machine nearby. I just transform into human when I feel like it."

          "Wow! That's cool!" Bra says.

          "I probably should call the others" Chibi-usa says. "And see if anything happened to them…" She picks up the phone and starts dialing.

          Bulma walks over to Vegeta, smiling. "C'mon, kitty, it's Showtime!"

          Vegeta backs up. "What're you planning on doing?"

          Bulma advances on him, then quickly snatches and picks him up. Vegeta struggles.

          "Let go of me, onna!" Vegeta yells.

          "Nasty cat!" Bulma says. "I'm gonna have to put a leash on you or something!" She runs out of the room.

          Trunks gets a sweatdrop. "I have a feeling this is gonna be one of those weird, yet funny moments…"

          "Ow! Damn-it, Vegeta, hold still!" Bulma yells.

          "Hisss!"

          "Shut up!" Bulma yells. "You'll be back to normal in an hour, so stop being a baby!"

          "Bra-chan! Are you gonna help me?" Pan cries.

          "Oh right! Gomen!" Bra calls, running down the hallway.

          Chibi-usa hangs up the phone, sighing.

          "Nani? What happened?" Trunks asks.

          "Well…" Chibi-usa says. "Minako can't move any of her body except her eyes and mouth…Michiru-san has been turned into a fish, so they have to keep her in a tank of water…and Rei has been turned into a child! That's the only thing that has happened to them…but…it's very crazy down there. They've all decided to stick together right now until the spell has wore off."

          "Damn-it, Vegeta, get your ass back here!" Bulma yells.

          Everyone sweatdrops.

          Just then, Goku and Chi Chi appear.

          "What's going on?" Chi Chi says. "What's this big thing we have to see?"

          Trunks grins nervously. "You'll see…whenever kaasan catches it…"

          "It?" Chi Chi asks, suddenly nervous.

          "Him" Trunks corrects himself.

          "Vegeta! Get back here!" Bulma yells.

          "What's going on?" Goku asks, confused.

          "You'll see…" Trunks says, a hand behind his head.

          "Everyone's gonna be here in a bit" Goku says. "What's Bulma doing?"

          "Uh…chasing tousan!" Trunks says, laughing nervously.

          Just then, Goten hands Chi Chi a note. Confused, Chi Chi reads the note.

          "Nani? What do you mean you can't talk?" Chi Chi says.

          "Just like the note says…Goten can't talk!" Trunks says.

          "Why not?" Chi Chi demands.

          "Umm…because these crazy witches put a spell on him…" Trunks says, a sweatdrop on his head. "And…they made Bra's room into a pool with fish swimming around…"

          Just then, Bra and Pan walk in, both soaking wet.

          "What happened to you two?" Chi Chi asks.

          "My room is a lake!" Bra says. "All because of some stupid witches that I know nothing about! Trunks and his girlfriend seem to know everything about them…"

          "Not everything" Trunks says. "We know for sure that the spell will wear off in an hour, so Goten can talk again, Bra's room will be back to normal, this vine will be out of the kitchen, and…" He stops.

          "And…what?" Chi Chi asks.

          "Um…the thing that kaasan has to show everyone will be…um…gone…" Trunks says, nervously.

          **DING DONG!**

          "I'll get it" Bra says. She rushes to the door and opens it, finding Gohan and Videl. "Hey guys, c'mon in."

          The two walk in, confused.

          "What's going on?" Gohan asks. "Why are you wet?"

          "Pan-chan!" Videl cries. "Why are you wet? Did you go swimming with your clothes on? Why would you do that?"

          "No, I did NOT go swimming with my clothes on!" Pan says, annoyed. "Bra's room is flooded!"

          The two stare, confused. "Flooded?"

          "It's a long story…and very confusing…" Trunks says.

          **DING DONG!**

          "Didn't I just close the door?" Bra says. She opens it, finding Kryllin, Juuhachigou, Marron, and Yamcha. "C'mon in, guys."

          The 4 walk in, confused.

          "What's the big deal?" Kryllin asks. "Why did we have to rush right over here?"

          "And why are you wet?" Marron asks.

          "This better be important" Yamcha says. "I was on a hot date, and if I'm not back soon, she's gonna be pissed…"

          "Believe me…it's important" Trunks says. He snickers.

          **DING DONG!**

          "God! I'm just gonna leave the door open!" Bra cries, exasperated. She opens the door, finding Tien, Chatzou, and Piccolo. "C'mon in…" Bra mumbles.

          The 3 walk in.

          "What's going on?" Tien asks.

          "That's what we'd like to know" Chi Chi says. "Bulma hasn't told us yet."

          "She'd better hurry up" Yamcha says. "I wanna get back to my date."

          Trunks smirks. "What kaasan has to show you…it's worth the wait."

          Everyone stares, confused. Just then, Bulma comes dashing into the room.

          "Bulma! What's going on…" Chi Chi starts.

          "Where did he go…little rascal…" Bulma says, looking around, ignoring her.

          "Lost him?" Trunks says, raising an eyebrow.

          "Not yet…" Bulma says, smirking. "He won't be able to go far…" She grins deviously.

          "Um…Bulma?" Chi Chi asks, confused. "Who are you looking for?"

          "Not now!" Bulma says. "I have to find him! Everyone, sit tight! This won't take me long! Trunks! Goten! C'mon! Help me find him!"

          "How is Goten gonna be able to help? He can't yell if he finds him…" Trunks says.

          "You're right!" Bulma says. "Trunks, you and Chibi-usa can help! C'mon, let's go!" She runs out of the room. Trunks and Chibi-usa follow. Everyone stares, confused.

          "So…why are you wet again?" Kryllin asks, looking at Bra.

          Bra hangs her head down. "I guess I gotta explain…"

          "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" Bulma says, walking slowly and quietly. "Come out to your master…or else!"

          "Um…kitty…dad…whatever!" Trunks says. "Um…c'mon out…or…I'll…hurt you! Remember, I'm a saiya-jin and you're a cat!" He smirks.

          Chibi-usa tiptoes through the halls, looking around.

          "Need my help?" a voice whispers.

          Chibi-usa looks behind her to see Diana. "Diana!"

          Diana smiles. "I'm a cat…I can sniff him out!"

          Chibi-usa smirks. "You're too good to be true!"

          Diana walks in front of Chibi-usa. Chibi-usa follows. After a while, they find themselves upstairs and in Bulma's room.

          "Bingo…" Diana whispers.

          Chibi-usa looks around. "It's so dark…where is he?"

          "Where do you think?" Diana whispers back. "Where all cats hide when they're scared or trying to hide…under the bed!"

          Chibi-usa smirks. "Ok…you crawl under the bed and get him out, and I'll be here to catch him!"

          "Sure, make ME crawl under the bed" Diana grumbles.

          "Just do it!" Chibi-usa whispers angrily.

          "Fine" Diana says.

          Chibi-usa tiptoes in the room, over out of sight from the bed. Diana follows her, then walks cautiously over to the other side of the bed, looking at Vegeta, who lies there.

          _"Damn onna…" Vegeta thought. "What the hell's her problem? She plans on doing something to me…I'm not gonna let her." _He looks around. _"Someone's behind me…another cat…"_

          Diana smirks. _"If anyone knows more about cats, it's me. This is his first time as a cat…all he can sense is that I'm here. He doesn't know Chibi-usa is here!" _Just then, she pounces under the bed.

          Vegeta quickly moves away from Diana and runs towards the door.

          "Now!" Diana yells.

          Vegeta runs out from under the bed, only for someone to snatch him. Vegeta struggles, trying to scratch Chibi-usa. Chibi-usa holds him away, at arm's length.

          "Damn…why are you so feisty?" Chibi-usa says. "C'mon, Diana, let's go!"

          "Right!" Diana says, running out from under the bed and following Chibi-usa.

          _"Damn…they tricked me!" Vegeta thought._

          "Oh, you found my little pet!" Bulma says, smiling.

          "Hiss!" Vegeta says, showing his claws at her.

          "Ok, I get the point" Bulma says, smiling nervously. "Chibi-usa can take you out there…"

          "Thanks a lot" Chibi-usa mutters.

          "You seem to have the situation under control" Trunks says.

          "No I don't!" Chibi-usa cries. "He's crazy! He's trying to attack me!"

          "He's just a cat!" Trunks says. "You were ready to fight him when he was normal!"

          "Well…that's different…" Chibi-usa says.

          "How?" Trunks asks, confused.

          "I don't know!" Chibi-usa cries. "I…don't like cats…"

          "Nani?" Diana asks, frowning.

          "I mean…I like you, Diana! You're the exception!" Chibi-usa says, nervously. "You're the only cat I like! I hate other cats…"

          "Hiss!"

          "Oh shut up…" Chibi-usa mutters.

          "We're back!" Bulma says, as the 3 walk in to the kitchen.

          "You wanted to show us a cat?" Yamcha asks, unbelieving.

          "It's not just a cat!" Bulma says, frowning.

          "What do you mean it's not just a cat?" Chi Chi demands. "It looks like a cat to me!"

          Bulma smirks. "Watch." She looks at Chibi-usa. "Set him down on the chair." She looks at Vegeta. "And don't YOU run away, or I'll step on you!"

          Chibi-usa sets Vegeta down on the chair, then steps back, somewhat afraid. Vegeta sits down, looking pissed. (if cats can look pissed?? ^_^)

          Bulma smiles. "Ok, kitty. Talk into the machine."

          Vegeta looks at her, then looks away. Bulma clenches her fists.

          "Don't be an ass about this!" Bulma yells. "Talk! Or else…"

          "Or else what?" Vegeta says. "You can't do anything to me, onna!"

          Everyone stares, blankly.

          "V…Vegeta?" Goku stutters, beyond shocked.

          Bulma smiles. "Tee hee…isn't he so cute?"

          "No" Vegeta says.

          "Look, you need to lose that attitude!" Bulma snaps. "You're a cat, you're supposed to be cute, not nasty!"

          "I can act however I want!" Vegeta says. "Just cause I'm a cat doesn't mean I'm not still myself…"

          "You should change then!" Bulma yells.

          "How…did this happen?" Kryllin asks.

          "These witches" Trunks says. "We met them today and tried fighting them, but they changed me into a frog and Jun into a bird. After an hour though, the spell wore off and we changed back. Then, this vine thing appeared, tousan turned into a cat, and Bra's room turned into a pool. And Chibi-usa says her friends back home have had things happen to them too. It's all the witches' doing, but the spell should wear off in an hour…" He looks at his watch. "Which should be soon…"

          "And that's why you all had to see this!" Bulma says. "It's a once in a lifetime thing! You'll never be able to see this again! Ever!"

          "Wow…I guess this WAS worth the wait!" Yamcha says, still stunned.

          "Never in my life had I imagined something like THIS would happen!" Gohan says.

          "Especially to Vegeta!" Kryllin says.

          "Would you like to see some more?"

          Everyone except Trunks and the 6 girls look around, confused.

          "Who is that?" Gohan asks.

          Trunks grits his teeth. "Those damn witches! What do you want now?"

          The woman laughs. "Aren't you enjoying any of this? I thought I'd entertain you! Don't you like my entertainment?"

          "Not if it means you plan on killing us in the end!" Trunks says.

          "I told you…if the girl gives me the ginzuishou, I'd change everything back" the woman says. "And spare your pathetic lives. You still can change your mind…"

          "The answer is still no!" Chibi-usa yells. "You're not getting your hands on the ginzuishou! Everything will change back soon! Your spells can't last that long!"

          "You're right…they can't" the woman says. "But I'll keep casting them until you give me the ginzuishou! I hope you don't mind still objects stuck in your house. Ja!"

          Just then, Piccolo starts flickering, then transforms into a tree. Everyone stares blankly.

          "Um…ok!" Trunks says.

          Yamcha starts flickering, then transforms into a calculator.

          "This is getting really weird…" Trunks says, a sweatdrop on his head.

          Kryllin starts flickering, then starts shrinking. "Ahh! Help!" He shrinks to 6 inches tall. "Now I definitely am the shortest guy in the world!"

          "Why won't those witches leave us alone?" Trunks says.

          "They won't…until I give in to them…" Chibi-usa says. "There has to be a way of finding where they're hiding…"

          Bulma picks up Vegeta, who struggles. "You're so cute! I wish you could be a cat most of the time!"

          Just then, the vine disappears. Vegeta starts flickering, then transforms back to normal, causing both Bulma and Vegeta to fall to the floor.

          "Oh darn…you're back to normal already!" Bulma says, disappointed.

          "Shut up, onna" Vegeta mutters.

          "Then…that must mean…my room!" Bra says, running down the hall. After a few seconds, she screams. "My room is still wet! It's not flooded, but…it's wet!"

          "What do you expect when you had a lake in there!" Trunks says.

          "Juuhachigou! Pick me up so no one steps on me!" Kryllin cries.

          Juuhachigou picks Kryllin up and holds him in her hand.

          "Don't ever drop me! I'm scared shitless!" Kryllin cries.

          "Relax, I'm not gonna let you get stepped on or anything" Juuhachigou says.

          "What am I gonna do?" Yamcha cries. "I'm a calculator! How am I gonna explain this to my date? I can't even move! All I can do is talk!"

          Gohan picks up Yamcha, looking him over. "Wow! You've got everything on here!" He starts pushing buttons.

          "Hey! Stop that!" Yamcha yells.

          "Uh, kaasan…what're we gonna do about Piccolo and Yamcha?" Trunks asks. "They can't move…Kryllin can, so Juuhachigou can take him home…"

          "Well…" Bulma says, thinking. She smiles. "We'll put Piccolo outside and put Yamcha in the desk drawer!"

          Trunks falls down.

          "Goku…" Chi Chi says, shocked. "I think…it's time we go home…"

          "Ok" Goku says. "See ya guys later!" Chi Chi grabs on to him as they disappear.

          "Uh…we should go too" Videl says. "C'mon, Pan, you can come home and get some dry clothes on. Gohan! Leave Yamcha alone and let's go!"

          "Oh…ok!" Gohan says, setting Yamcha down on the couch.

          "Hey! Don't push my buttons again!" Yamcha yells, then sweatdrops.

          "Let's go, please!" Kryllin says.

          "Fine by me" Juuhachigou says.

          "We should go too" Tien says.

          Everyone except Piccolo, Yamcha, Goten, and the girls leave.

          "Hey, I forgot!" Trunks says. "Goten, can you talk now?"

          Goten's eyes widen. He opens his mouth. "Test…" He stares, shocked. "Hey! I can talk again!"

          "Darn…" Trunks says.

          "Shut up!" Goten says.

          "You know I'm joking!" Trunks says, nervously.

          "Um…what about me?" Yamcha asks. "If I don't turn back to human in 20 minutes, my date is sure to leave me!"

          "Well…the spell doesn't wear off for another hour" Bulma says. "So…you'll just have to stay with us…" She grins. "I could fit you in the desk drawer somewhere…"

          "Bulma!" Yamcha yells.

          "I'm joking!" Bulma says.

          "That's it…" Chibi-usa says. She turns to Trunks, handing Small Lady to him. "Trunks, watch Small Lady. I'm going out." She heads for the door.

          "Wait! Where you going?" Trunks asks, confused.

          "I'll tell you later!" Chibi-usa calls, closing the door behind her.

          "Wait a minute…she couldn't be…" Jun says.

          "What?" the other girls ask.

          "Going to try and find those witches!" Jun says.

          "Shit! This is what they want!" Trunks says. "They're leading her into a trap!" He sets Small Lady down. "You guys watch after her…I'll be back…" He starts to walk towards the door when Small Lady grabs his leg, stopping him.

          "No! Daddy! Don't go!" Small Lady cries.

          Everyone (except the 4 girls) stares, stunned.

          "Daddy?" Bulma asks, her anger flaring.

          Trunks quickly picks up Small Lady. "Um…we'll talk later, kaasan!" he says, nervously. "Bye!" He quickly runs towards the door.

          "HEY! GET BACK HERE, MISTER!" Bulma yells. "TRUNKS!"

          Trunks closes the door behind him.

**

          "She took the car, so she couldn't have gotten very far…" Trunks says. He looks around, soon spotting her. "Aha! Got ya!" He flies down towards the car, then flies alongside the car. "Hey! You can't get away from me ya know!"

          Chibi-usa looks over and gasps, shocked. "Trunks!"

          **HONK HONK!**

          "Ahhh!" Chibi-usa screams, quickly swerving the car back on her side of the road.

          Trunks hops in the passenger seat.

          "Damn-it, Trunks, don't scare the shit out of me like that!" Chibi-usa yells.

          "Sorry…" Trunks says. "But I couldn't let you go alone…this is exactly what the witches want…they want you to go alone so they can take you away or something…"

          Chibi-usa smiles. "I wouldn't let that happen. Remember, I'm Sailor Moon."

          Trunks smirks. "Yeah…and I'm Great Saiyaman…"

          "No you're not!" Chibi-usa says. "You're just Trunks! Remember, Gohan was the original Great Saiyaman…"

          "Ok, ok, whatever!" Trunks says.

          Chibi-usa blinks. "What is Small Lady doing here?"

          "Well…I was planning on leaving her at home…" Trunks says, sheepishly. "But she clung on to me and didn't want me to go. In fact, she said 'daddy, don't go'!"

          "Nani?" Chibi-usa cries. "Right there…in front of your parents?"

          "Oh yeah…" Trunks says. "My mom was flipping out, and I ran out of there as fast as I could. I'm gonna have to explain though when I get back…"

          "Hello, children!"

          Trunks and Chibi-usa look up to see Methuselah flying on a broomstick just above them.

          "Shit!" Trunks says.

          Just then, Athena and Aphrodite appear on each side of the car, flying on broomsticks.

          "We're surrounded!" Chibi-usa cries.

          "That's the whole point!" Methuselah says. "Now…to get the girl!" She reaches her hand out for Small Lady.

          Trunks smacks her hand away. "You're not getting your ugly hands on her!"

          Methuselah smirks. "Such words…for a helpless kid!" She shoots a ki blast at Chibi-usa's feet, which causes the brake to disappear. "Have fun, kids!"

          "Oh no!" Chibi-usa cries, panicking. "We're already going fast enough, and now there's no brakes!"

          "Don't panic!" Trunks says. "Just swerve around cars and let off the accelerator! We'll eventually slow down…"

          "Give me the girl, boy!" Athena says, reaching out and grabbing Small Lady's hand, yanking her.

          Small Lady cries out. Trunks grabs Small Lady, playing tug of war with Athena. Chibi-usa honks the horn, then swerves around cars, making it harder for the tug of war between Trunks and Athena.

          "Why don't I help you, dear?" Aphrodite says, smirking. She grabs the wheel, turning it towards a car.

          Chibi-usa screams, then moves the wheel away from the car, the two fighting over the wheel. Athena wins the tug of war, grabbing and holding onto Small Lady tightly.

          "Ha! I have her!" Athena cries.

          "Daddy!" Small Lady cries.

          Just then, the car swerves over by Athena, who's not paying attention. The car hits her, causing her to let go of Small Lady, who flies in the air.

          "Small Lady!" Trunks cries.

          "Athena! Pay attention next time!" Methuselah yells. "I'll go get her! You distract the kids!"

          Methuselah slows down, turning around for Small Lady.

          "Small Lady!" Trunks yells. He stands up in the car, powering up for flight. Athena grabs onto him, stopping him. The two start fighting.

          "Let go, bitch!" Chibi-usa says, thrusting her elbow into Aphrodite's face. Aphrodite pulls away, holding her face. "Trunks! We have to get Small Lady!"

          Trunks punches Athena, causing her to fall out of the car and onto the road. "I know! Let's go!" He picks up Chibi-usa and the two fly out of the car, the car spinning out of control and crashing into a building, engulfing in flames. The two fly back where Small Lady went. Methuselah stands in the road, looking down at something. "She must be there!" The two land on the road behind Methuselah.

          "Get away from her!" Chibi-usa demands.

          Methuselah laughs. "I have her now!" She picks up Small Lady, who screams.

          All of a sudden, the crescent moon appears on Small Lady's forehead, causing a beam of light. Methuselah quickly drops Small Lady, pulling back and shielding her eyes.

          "Small Lady!" Chibi-usa and Trunks cry.

          Small Lady stands up, anger in her eyes. She clenches her fists and screams loudly. Suddenly, her eyes turn turquoise and her hair turns gold, being somewhat spiky (cause of the odango, it can't fly up and be spiky like normal).

          "Oh my God…she's a…super saiya-jin!" Trunks says, shocked.

          Small Lady lunges out and punches Methuselah in the face, sending her flying back. Chibi-usa and Trunks stare, shocked.

          "Athena! Aphrodite! Let's go! Now!" Methuselah screams.

          The 3 witches fly in the sky on their brooms, disappearing.

          "Small…Lady…" Chibi-usa says.

          Just then, Small Lady falls out of super saiya-jin and the crescent on her forehead disappears. She falls to the ground, unconscious.

          "Small Lady!" Trunks and Chibi-usa cry, running over to her.

          "She's just exhausted" Trunks says, holding her in his arms.

          "Now do you believe me when I told you she was our future daughter?" Chibi-usa says.

          "Yeah, yeah, I believe you now!" Trunks says.

          "C'mon, let's go back to the house" Chibi-usa says.

          Trunks gives Small Lady to Chibi-usa, then picks up Chibi-usa, flying off towards Capsule Corp.

"Don't push my buttons again!" Haha! That's a classic! Oh the mayhem continues!! I thought it would be cool to have more of a zany, crazy enemy instead of that deadly, serious type. Hope you all like this!! Next chapter shall be up soon, hopefully I can get it up a lot sooner than this one. Ja!!


	12. Repeating the past

Chapter 12

"Repeating the past"

          Bulma glares at him, hands on her hips. "YOU…have some explaining to do!"

          Trunks grins nervously. "Um…well…it's not what you think…"

          "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK?" Bulma yells. "IT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THINK!"

          "Look…she's not my daughter right now…" Trunks says. "She's my daughter in the future…when I'm MUCH older…"

          "How do you know for sure?" Bulma asks, skeptical.

          "Well…Chibi-usa says that the same thing happened to her mother and father when she came back to the past" Trunks says. "And besides…one…she looks a lot like Chibi-usa, except the color of hair…and two…while we were gone…we were attacked by the witches again…"

          "Nani?" the girls ask.

          "Yeah…" Trunks says. "And…the thing was…she turned into a super saiya-jin!"

          "Nani?" everyone asks. Vegeta's attention is now turned on Trunks.

          "How…old is she?" Bulma asks.

          "She told us she's only 3" Chibi-usa says.

          "3??" the others ask.

          "I was only 8 when I turned super saiya-jin" Trunks says. "I guess each child saiya-jin gets stronger…her and Pan should be about the same strength, although Pan hasn't turned super saiya-jin yet…"

          "Maybe we should go to the future, Trunks" Chibi-usa says. "Maybe someone there can give us clues or something on how to defeat these witches."

          "But…didn't those witches say the future us died?" Trunks says.

          "So what?" Chibi-usa says. "Maybe the future senshi are still there…we could ask them!"

          "What if they don't know?" Trunks says.

          "Then we'll have to come back and figure it out ourselves" Chibi-usa says, determined.

          "Then let's go!" Trunks says. "We've got nothing to lose!"

          "But…Chibi-usa…how do you plan on getting there?" Cere asks.

          "Easy! Puu!" Chibi-usa says.

          "Puu?" Trunks and the girls ask.

          "Sailor Pluto…the guardian of time and space…" Chibi-usa answers.

          "Ohhh!" Trunks and the girls say, understanding.

          "Why do you call her Puu?" Trunks asks.

          "I dunno" Chibi-usa says. "I remember always calling her that when I was a kid…in my past life…"

          "We probably should go now" Jun says. "So we can find out how to get rid of these witches."

          "Right" Chibi-usa says.

          The 7 walk over to the door, walking out. Bulma stares, blankly.

          "I'm going too!" Goten says, running out the door after them.

          "My…baby boy…is having a child?" Bulma stutters.

**

          "Could you get us there, Puu?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Yes" Setsuna says, nodding her head. She pulls a key out of her pocket, one looking exactly like Chibi-usa used the first time she came to the past. "Here…when you get to the door of the future, you'll be able to walk in. Please…Small Lady…be careful." She gives the key to Chibi-usa.

          Chibi-usa smiles. "Don't worry…I'll be fine. I've got all my friends with me."

          Setsuna smiles.

          "Ok guys…let's go!" Chibi-usa says. She holds her key up in the air. "Oh guardian of time…may the temporal gate open and the path of light come upon me. I call for your true name. Almighty God of Time. Cronos, the father of time. Guide me…protect me. Let there be the path of light!" The wind picks up and the sky changes color. Soon, everyone except Setsuna disappears. (*I got this off a website, I'm not sure if it was in SMR or not, even if it's not, who cares, it's my fanfic, it sounds good*)

          Setsuna looks up at the sky. "Small Lady…please be careful…"

**

          Everyone stands before the door of time.

          "Well…this is it" Chibi-usa says. "The minute we walk through that door…we'll be on our way to the future."

          "What are we waiting for then?" Trunks says. "Let's go."

          Everyone walks in the door.

**

          Everyone stands on a cliff, which overlooks the city. They stare, shocked.

          "This…is our future?" Ves asks.

          "Everything…is ruined!" Cere says, horrified.

          The whole city is in ruins. All the buildings are destroyed, and no human life is around anywhere.

          "Mama…" Small Lady says, clinging on to Chibi-usa, afraid.

          "I knew it would be like this…because of those witches…" Chibi-usa says, angry. "And they plan on making our time just like this. We can't let them win."

          "You're very determined, aren't you?"

          "Who said that?" Chibi-usa asks, confused.

          Everyone looks behind them, finding a black cat and a white mouse.

          "Who…who are you?" Chibi-usa asks.

          The black cat steps forward. "I am Queen Serenity."

          Everyone gasps. "Nani?"

          "You…you mean…this is…the future me?" Chibi-usa asks.

          The cat nods her head. "The witches changed me into this form. They must've told you we died, ne?"

          "Uh…yeah" Chibi-usa says. "They did."

          "They tried killing us" the mouse says. "We managed to escape them. We're glad our daughter went back in time to find you. We need your help."

          "Wait a minute…" Trunks says. "Don't tell me that mouse is…"

          The mouse smirks. "Yeah. You'd never think a super saiya-jin could be turned into a mouse."

          Everyone stares, shocked. Goten snickers.

          "You're a mouse!" Goten says, laughing.

          "Shut up!" Trunks says, thrusting his fist out at him.

          "Queen Serenity…" Chibi-usa says. "How do we defeat these witches? Is there any way of defeating them?"

          "We don't know" the cat says. "We've tried everything before being turned into animals. Nothing seems to affect them."

          "I think light may be their weakness" Trunks says. "Small Lady was screaming and caused a beam of light to shoot out of her forehead and they ran away."

          The cat and mouse stare, shocked.

          "If light is their weakness…you need to find them…" the mouse says. "And kill them with that light!"

          "Wait a minute, Trunks" Chibi-usa says. "I don't think light is their weakness!"

          "Nani?" Trunks asks.

          "Remember when we were driving, looking for them?" Chibi-usa says. "They came to us when it was daylight. There was no darkness around anywhere!"

          "Ah damn-it!" Trunks says. "I thought we might've had a chance!"

          "Don't give up…" the cat says. "We were hoping you would come here…we need you to help us. Help us get rid of those witches, so we can bring our world back to life again."

          "We think Small Lady may be the key" the mouse says. "If she used some sort of power against them that weakened them, then she could be the one to destroy them."

          "Well…she DID turn super saiya-jin…" Trunks says.

          "Nani?" the cat and mouse say.

          "She's…never turned super saiya-jin before…" the mouse says. "She might just be the one to destroy them…"

          "But…how? She's only a little girl…" Chibi-usa says.

          "Yes…but you were also a young girl when you helped Sailor Moon against the Black Moon" the cat says.

          "Yeah…but I was about 5 or 6" Chibi-usa says. "Small Lady is only 3! That's pretty young."

          "You can't underestimate her power" the mouse says. "She has both the blood of the moon and a saiya-jin. With both of those powers combined, she could kill them."

          "I don't know…" Chibi-usa says. "She becomes unconscious after every episode…"

          "You have to believe in her, Usagi" the cat says.

          Chibi-usa gasps. "You…you called me…Usagi?"

          "Your name should be changed now to Usagi" the cat says. "You are no longer chibi…Small Lady takes your name now of Chibi-usa. You take the name of Usagi, since you are now an adult."

          Chibi-usa stares, shocked. _"My name…is Usagi now? I never thought…my name would change when I grew up. I thought I'd always be called Chibi-usa. She's right though. I'm not chibi anymore. I'm an adult. My real name is Usagi. That's what I should be called."_

          "Whoa…I don't know if I could get used to calling you Usagi" Trunks says. "I'm so used to calling you Chibi-usa. But…I guess I could get used to it…"

          "Please…Usagi…" the cat says. "Save our world…the future! Help Small Lady to fight…she'll help you in the battle! Help us to save our world!"

          Chibi-usa stares, shocked, then smiles. "I will. I'll help out. You can count on me."

          The cat smiles. "I know I can count on you. Arigatou."

          "C'mon guys…we probably should go…" Chibi-usa says. "We have to find those witches and get rid of them for good."

          "Goodbye…" the cat and mouse say.

          "Bye…" everyone says. (*For right now, I'm sticking to calling Chibi-usa and Small Lady their names right now, and later I'll change them to Usagi and Chibi-usa*)

**

          Everyone walks in the house, finding Yamcha and Piccolo looking at themselves, shocked.

          "Hey! You guys are back to normal!" Trunks says.

          "Yeah…now that my date is long gone…" Yamcha says, hanging his head down.

          "Is everyone having fun?"

          Trunks clenches his fists. "Where are you? Why don't you show yourselves so we can fight?"

          The woman laughs. "Very well. You want a fight? Well here it is!"

          Suddenly, a blast shoots from outside through the ceiling, exploding in the living room, sending everyone flying back. The dust clears and Trunks opens his eyes, coughing. He looks down, finding Chibi-usa lying over him, unconscious.

          "Chibi-usa!" Trunks cries.

          Vegeta stands up, small burnt marks on him. He looks around, angry. He looks down, finding Bulma lying there, unconscious, lots of burn marks on her. He kneels down beside her, holding her head up.

          "Onna?" Vegeta says. "Wake up!"

          Piccolo, Goten and Yamcha stand up, burn marks on them.

          "Oh shit…today is not my day!" Yamcha says.

          "Holy shit!" Goten cries. "She exploded the whole freakin living room!"

          "Chibi-usa! Wake up! Chibi-usa!" Trunks cries, shaking her.

          Chibi-usa groans, then opens her eyes. "Trunks?"

          "Thank Dende you're all right" Trunks says.

          Chibi-usa sits up, wincing. "Small Lady…where's Small Lady?"

          Trunks' eyes widen. "Oh no…Small Lady!" He stands up. Chibi-usa starts standing up. "No…stay here…I'll find her…"

          Trunks runs around the room, looking for Small Lady under the rubble. The 4 senshi and Diana start waking up.

          "What the hell happened?" Jun asks, rubbing her sore head.

          "There was an explosion" Goten says. "From those damn witches…"

          Bulma starts waking up. "Vegeta? What…happened?"

          "There was an explosion…" Vegeta says.

          "Nani?" Bulma cries, her eyes widening. She stands up, which almost causes her to fall again. She looks around, finding her living room destroyed and the part of the roof above the living room gone. She clenches her fists, angry. "HOW DARE THEY DESTROY MY HOUSE!"

          "Small Lady!" Trunks cries.

          "Looking for someone?"

          Trunks clenches his fists. "What have you done to her?"

          She laughs. "While all of you were being blown away by that destructive blast, my sister managed to swoop in there and snatch your precious little girl!"

          "Give her back!" Chibi-usa yells, who's now standing.

          She laughs again. "Now why would I wanna do that? This girl can be used as my tool! She'll help us bring destruction to this world!"

          Chibi-usa's eyes widen. Her mind drifts back to when she was transformed into Black Lady. "No!" she cries. "Don't do that to her!"

          Trunks looks at her, shocked.

          "And just what can you do about it?" she says. "You don't even know where I'm at! Well…have fun…avoiding this!"

          Another blast shoots from outside, exploding in the house.

**

          Trunks opens his eyes. He groans, trying to sit up, only to find pain. He continues to sit up, ignoring the pain. He looks around, finding half of the house destroyed and everyone lying on grass. He looks over, seeing Vegeta standing there, arms crossed, frowning. Trunks looks around, searching the crowd for Chibi-usa. He soon finds her, lying by Diana, unconscious.

          "Chibi-usa!" Trunks cries. He tries standing up, only to find enormous pain in his body. He groans, still trying to stand up. "Chibi-usa…" he says, weakly. He manages to stand up, his knees buckling. "Chibi…usa…" He starts walking, only to find his knees give out as he falls to the ground, crying out in pain. "Damn…"

          Vegeta walks over and picks Bulma up, carrying her towards the med room. Trunks groans, sitting up, ignoring the pain. He crawls over to Chibi-usa and holds her head up.

          "Chibi-usa…wake up…please…" Trunks says.

**

          Chibi-usa opens her eyes. She looks around, finding nothing but darkness around her. She shivers, covering her naked self. It was dark and cold all around her. She could feel pain all inside her body. She closes her eyes, letting cold tears slip down her face. She wanted all of this to go away. She wanted to slip out of the darkness…she wanted all the pain to go away. Suddenly, a bright light shines above her. She smiles. The light was so warm. She could feel her pain going away. She wanted to go toward this light. She moves closer to the light, more of her pain going away, her body filling with warmth.

**

          "Chibi-usa! Chibi-usa! Hold on! Chibi-usa!" Trunks cries. He could feel her pulse dropping. He wasn't going to let her die. He grabs her hand and closes his eyes, concentrating his ki on her. A purple aura surrounds him, which soon surrounds her.

**

          Chibi-usa looks over to her left, seeing a purple light in the distance. She felt herself being drawn towards it, although she didn't want to.

**

          Chibi-usa groans, opening her eyes. Trunks stares down at her, concern in his bright blue eyes.

          "Chibi-usa…" he says, softly.

          Chibi-usa smiles. "Trunks…"

          "I'm so glad…you're all right…" Trunks says, smiling. His smile fades as he falls on her, unconscious.

          "Trunks!" Chibi-usa cries. She sits up, which causes her to wince in pain. She strokes his hair with her hand. "Trunks…please be ok…"

**

          Everyone is in the med room. Bulma and Trunks are in the rejuvenation tanks. Everyone else sits on beds or chairs, holding their injuries or sitting in silence.

          "Damn…those witches are pretty strong…" Goten says.

          Chibi-usa stares down at the ground, sadly. "They got Small Lady…they're going to turn her into their pet…they're going to make her evil…make her turn against us. Just like Black Moon did to me…"

          The girls look at her, shocked. "Chibi-usa…" they say, sadly.

          "I'm going to get sensu" Vegeta says, suddenly. He walks out of the med room.

          "Sensu?" Chibi-usa asks.

          "Their beans…" Goten says. "When you eat them, you become stronger…and if you're beat up, like all of us, your wounds will heal."

          "Why didn't we use these before…when the witches were attacking us?" Chibi-usa asks.

          Goten shrugs his shoulders. "I guess we never thought of it."

          Chibi-usa stares at Trunks in the rejuvenation tank. "Trunks…"

**

          Goten pops the sensu in his mouth, chewing it and swallowing. His wounds disappear and he smiles. "Ahhh! That feels great!"

          Chibi-usa and the girls look at their sensu, hesitant.

          "C'mon…they're not bad…" Goten says. "Trust me. They'll get rid of your wounds and make you feel 10 times better. I promise."

          Chibi-usa takes a deep breath, then pops the sensu in her mouth, chewing it. She swallows, then gasps, as her wounds disappear and she feels much stronger. "Wow…I feel…incredible!"

          The other girls stare, shocked, then put the sensu in their mouth, chewing and swallowing. Their wounds heal, causing them to stare, shocked. Chibi-usa looks to see Vegeta take Bulma and Trunks out of the rejuvenation tank. Trunks wakes up, shaking his head. Vegeta gives him the sensu.

          "Chibi…usa…" Trunks says. He pops the sensu in his mouth, chewing it. His wounds heal and he looks over, seeing Chibi-usa. "Chibi-usa!" He runs over to her, hugging her. "Are you all right?"

          "Yeah…I feel great" Chibi-usa says, smiling. "I'm just glad you're all right."

          "Did you get a sensu too?" Trunks asks, pulling away from her.

          Chibi-usa nods her head.

          Bulma starts waking up. She smiles. "Vegeta…"

          "Trunks…" Chibi-usa says, looking at him. "We have to find Small Lady. We can't let those witches turn her against us!"

          "Nani?" Trunks asks. "Turn her…against us?"

          "I know what they plan on doing" Chibi-usa says. "The same thing happened to me. The enemy knew I was way too strong…they had to take me out. They played with my mind. They made me believe my family hated me, and that I wasn't loved. They gave me their power, and my hatred made me grow up into an evil woman…Black Lady. That's what they're going to do to Small Lady. They're going to use her power and make her turn against us. We have to stop them! We can't let that happen!"

          "Ok, ok, we'll find her…I promise" Trunks says.

          "Chibi-usa…" Diana says. "We're going to come with you. We need to protect you…"

          "No…you don't have to come…" Chibi-usa says. "It would probably be better if you stayed here…it's too dangerous…"

          "But that's our destiny" Jun says. "Who cares if it's dangerous? We're coming! Our job is to protect you…our princess…our future queen…we can't let anything happen to you."

          Chibi-usa smiles. "Arigatou…minna…"

          "And that goes for us too."

          Everyone looks to see the inner and outer senshi.

          "Minna!" Chibi-usa cries.

          Haruka smirks. "Don't think you're going to that battle alone. We'll be there for sure."

          Chibi-usa smiles. "Arigatou…"

          "C'mon…we have to go now" Trunks says.

          "Don't bother."

          "Why can't you ever talk to us face to face?" Chibi-usa demands. "Quit playing games and fight us!"

          She laughs. "All right. Our task has been finished. We'll show ourselves. I don't think it will be too hard to find us."

          Just then, an explosion is heard outside, not too far away. Everyone (senshi, Trunks and Goten) runs outside. The sky is black, with lightning striking everywhere. Suddenly, ki blasts shoot out of the sky, hitting buildings and exploding all over the city.

          "They're destroying the city!" Chibi-usa cries.

          "Look! There they are!" Goten cries, pointing in the sky.

          Everyone looks, seeing 4 figures in the sky, shooting ki blasts at the city.

          Chibi-usa gasps. "Oh no…it's too late…they've already done it!"

          "Nani?" the others ask.

          The 4 figures swoop down towards them and land before them. Everyone gasps, seeing a woman with long, flowing lavender odango hair. She smirks, red eyes flashing.

          "No…Small Lady…" Chibi-usa says, softly.

          Methuselah laughs. "Isn't she lovely? Not only is she grown up…she also has extraordinary powers! She's unstoppable!"

          "Let's transform!" Rei says.

          "Right!" the other senshi say.

          "Mercury Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Mars Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Jupiter Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Venus Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Neptune Planet Power, Makeup!"

          "Uranus Planet Power, Makeup!"

          "Pluto Planet Power, Makeup!"

          "Saturn Planet Power, Makeup!"

          "Para Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Ves Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Jun Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Cere Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Moon Eternal, Makeup!"

          "I won't forgive you for turning Small Lady into an evil person!" Moon cries. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

          "Her name is no longer Small Lady…" Methuselah says, smirking. "Introduce yourself, dear."

          The woman smirks. "I am the goddess of death…Dark Angel!"

          "Dark…angel?" Moon asks, shocked.

          "That's right" Methuselah says. "She has 3 very strong bloodlines flowing through her veins…and she's ready to destroy anything that comes in her way!"

          "3 bloodlines?" Moon asks.

          Methuselah smirks. "Of course 3 bloodlines! The moon family, the saiya-jin, and the witches!"

          Everyone gasps.

          "No…Small Lady…" Moon says, horrified.

Yeah, yeah, I know…but like the title says "repeating the past" that's why I'm having Small Lady become evil like Chibi-usa did long ago. But of course, things will be ending differently. And the next saga will be better than this, with a deadlier enemy. Oh yeah baby!! ^_^ And of course, the enemies will be made up by me, not copied like before with Galaxia and everything. So, ok, next chapter shall be up very soon! (hopefully) Oh, and I know Trunks seemed kinda weak in this chapter (*Trunks appears out of nowhere, angry, "Hey, who are you calling weak?" Author runs away screaming*) Anyway, I know he seemed *looks around and whispers* "weak" and OOC but I felt like sortof making it kinda romantic cause ya know they're all concerned for each other being hurt and stuff…ya know…romantic! (*mutters something incoherent and walks away*) Ok, I'm done talking now! Bye!


	13. She's a super saiyajin senshi!

A.N. Ok, after Bawling Neko-chan sent a review (and thank you for not hurting me! ^_^) I decided I would go ahead and finish this story the way I had it planned and just rewrite my other version later. (or maybe not, it depends) Anyway, I hope you'll be happy with this chapter, and this again, is NOT the end of the series, this is just the end to the saga or whatever. Yeah………..so…….go ahead and read now! YAY! ^_^

Chapter 13

"She's a super saiya-jin senshi!"

          "Small Lady…" Moon says, shocked.

"Oh, so you don't believe us?" Methuselah says. "Dark Angel…show them the truth! Show them who you really are!"

          Dark Angel smirks. "Yes, madam."

          "Small Lady…don't!" Moon cries.

          Dark Angel smirks, then points her finger to the sky. Electricity crackles off her finger, causing a sword to form above her finger. She grabs the sword, which glows for a minute. She lunges quickly towards the senshi, thrusting the sword out at them.

          "World…Shaking!"

          Dark Angel jumps, avoiding the blast, still advancing on them. Uranus quickly pulls her talisman out, running out and charging at her. The two clash, both struggling to overpower the other. Uranus finds herself being pushed back. Dark Angel smirks, then quickly pulls away, attacking. Uranus blocks her attacks with her talisman.

          "Small Lady! Stop this!" Moon cries.

          Dark Angel yells, thrusting the sword harder at Uranus. Uranus blocks, which becomes harder to do. Suddenly, Dark Angel knocks Uranus' talisman out of her hand, then, without warning, thrusts her sword into Uranus' chest. Everyone stares, shocked. Uranus falls to her knees, then to the ground.

          "No! Uranus!" Moon cries.

          "Uranus!" Neptune cries.

          Dark Angel stands over Uranus, smirking. She reaches down and pulls the sword out of Uranus' chest, causing Uranus to groan in pain. Dark Angel runs her finger along the blade of the sword, Uranus' blood now on her finger. She smirks, then puts her finger in her mouth, sucking the blood off.

          "Yummy…" Dark Angel says, smirking.

          "You…sick bitch…" Goten breathes.

          Uranus coughs up blood. Moon runs to her, kneeling down beside her. "Uranus! Uranus! Hold on!"

          Uranus smiles. "It looks like it's up to you now…Usagi…"

          Moon stares, shocked. "Uranus…"

          Uranus' eyes fall shut as she sighs her last breath. Moon stares, tears falling down her face. "Uranus…URANUS!!!"

          Methuselah laughs. "Now do you believe who our Dark Angel really is?"

          Moon frowns, anger in her eyes. "How dare you make her this way! She was a sweet little girl! You turned her into a cold-hearted bitch!"

          "That was the whole point" Aphrodite says, smirking.

          "So…who wants to die next?" Dark Angel asks, smirking. "Any volunteers?"

          Moon grits her teeth. "I'm going to change you back into the little girl you once were!" She holds her tier up. "Silver Moon Sparkling!"

          The attack hits Dark Angel, unaffecting her. Moon stares, shocked.

          "Is that all you've got?" Dark Angel says, smirking.

          "We have no choice" Neptune says. "We have to fight her."

          "Nani?" Moon asks.

          "Deep Submerge!"

          "Dead Scream!"

          "Mars! Flame Sniper!"

          "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"

          All 4 attacks hit Dark Angel, unaffecting her.

          "Now…prepare to die!" Dark Angel says. She thrusts her hand out, shooting a ki blast at everyone. Everyone dodges. Suddenly, two chains appear in her hands, crackling with electricity all around. She whips the chains out, which wrap around Mars and Neptune.

          "Mars! Neptune!" Moon cries.

          Dark Angel steps back, yanking the chains, causing Mars and Neptune to fly forward, landing face first on the ground. Suddenly, power surges through the chains, causing the electricity to flare, electrocuting Mars and Neptune.

          "Stop it! Stop it!" Moon cries, tears spilling down her face.

          "Burning…Attack!" Trunks thrusts the attack at Dark Angel, who easily smacks it aside.

          Dark Angel lifts her hand up, causing the electricity to flare more, electrocuting Mars and Neptune harder. Mars and Neptune scream in pain.

          "Stop!" Moon cries.

          Dark Angel laughs. "Now why would I wanna do that? I'm having so much fun!"

          Moon yells loudly, and runs towards Dark Angel. A whip appears in Dark Angel's hands, and she whips at her, hitting her in the face, sending her flying back.

          "Sailor Moon!" everyone cries.

          Trunks rushes and kneels down beside her. "Sailor Moon! Are you ok?"

          Moon winces, blood trickling down her cheek.

          "Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!"

          "Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!"

          Dark Angel uses the whip to smack the attacks back, hitting Mercury and Venus.

          "This is so entertaining!" Athena says. "Who knew our lovely Dark Angel would be the one to destroy you all!" She laughs, followed by the other 2 witches.

          "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!"

          Dark Angel drops the whip, putting her hand in front of her, causing a force field around her, the blast not hitting her.

          "Damn-it!" Goten yells. "She can't be stopped, can she?"

          "She can…we have to believe…that there's still good in her heart" Moon says.

          Mars and Neptune's screams stop. The chains disappear. Dark Angel smirks.

          "Well…it looks like they're sleeping…forever!" Dark Angel says. She laughs.

          Moon clenches her fists, tears falling down her face. "How…how can you be so cruel? To kill my friends? Small Lady…you don't want to do that…I know…I know that sweet little girl inside of you…you don't want to do this…"

          Dark Angel smirks. "The little girl you knew is gone. There is only I…Dark Angel now!"

          "Dark Angel…show no mercy…kill them all!" Methuselah says.

          Dark Angel smirks. "Of course, madam."

          "Small Lady…please stop this…" Moon says.

          Dark Angel ignores her, thrusting her hand out. Suddenly, a tank appears around Mercury and Saturn. They bang against the glass, trying to get out. Just then, water fills in the tank. Mercury and Saturn try harder and harder to break the glass.

          "Mercury! Saturn!" Moon cries.

          "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"

          The attack hits the tank, reflecting off it.

          "Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!"

          The attack reflects off the tank.

          Just then, Dark Angel lunges out and grabs ParaPara by the throat, choking her.

          "ParaPara!" Moon cries.

          "Spraying Flowers!"

          "Roaring Lion!"

          Dark Angel uses her free hand to smack the attacks away, hitting CereCere and VesVes.

          "We have to do something!" Moon cries.

          "There's no way to break this tank!" Jupiter cries.

          "Acrobatic Kick!"

          Dark Angel blocks the kick with her arm, then grabs her leg and slams her hard into the ground. Just then, Trunks punches Dark Angel in the face, causing her to let go of ParaPara.

          "Hey, asshole! You've ruined my fun!" Dark Angel says, angry.

          "It's about time I stop all this bullshit" Trunks says. A golden aura surrounds him, his eyes turning turquoise. Soon, his hair turns golden and spiky. He glares at her, then lunges out and attacks her.

          "Mercury! Saturn!" Moon cries.

          Saturn pulls out her silence glaive, trying to use it to break the glass, which doesn't help. The two pound harder and harder on the glass, their eyes wide in fear. Moon pulls her tier out.

          "Silver Moon Sparkling!"

          The attack reflects off the tank. Moon stares, shocked. "No…"

          "There's nothing we can do!" Jupiter cries.

          Pluto frowns, then runs over by Uranus, picking up her talisman. She runs back to the tank, trying to use it to break the tank. Nothing happens. Pluto grits her teeth, frustrated.

          "Dead Scream!"

          The attack bounces off the tank, almost hitting her. Moon falls to her knees, exasperated, tears in her eyes.

          "Why won't anything work?" Moon says. "Do I have to sit here and watch my friends die because I can't do anything?"

          The senshi can only watch in horror as Mercury and Saturn breathe in the water, which causes them to float to the top of the tank, eyes wide open in fear. Moon sobs loudly, the other senshi angry, tears in their eyes. Suddenly, the tank disappears, causing Mercury and Saturn's lifeless bodies to fall to the ground. Just then, Dark Angel punches Trunks, sending him flying back.

          "Trunks!" Moon cries. She stands up and runs over to him.

          "So…are you ready to accept the fact that you're all gonna die?" Dark Angel says, smirking.

          "Oh, don't worry!" Methuselah says. "If you surrender now, we'll be sure to give you a painless death. And maybe a nice grave too." She laughs.

          Moon stares at the ground, her eyes hidden from view. She clenches her fists, tears streaming down her face. She stands up, still looking down. "I won't let you continue this anymore." She looks up, her red eyes blazing. "In the name of the moon…the past, the present, and the future…I will punish you!" Her crescent moon starts glowing, soon causing a blinding light. Everyone shields their eyes.

          "What the hell is this?" Methuselah screams.

          The light dies down, and everyone stares at Sailor Moon, shocked.

          "Sailor…Moon?" ParaPara asks, confused.

          Moon stands there, now with blonde odango hair (not rabbit looking odango) with a tint of silver in it. She's in the Neo-Queen Serenity dress, the ginzuishou in her hands, glowing brightly. Her blue eyes penetrate, making the senshi wonder if she's on their side or not.

          "Who…are you?" Methuselah asks. "What happened to the rabbit?"

          "I am the 3rd generation of the moon family" Serenity says. "I am Usagi. I am Serenity. I have the 1st and 2nd generation inside of me, helping me to put you away forever!"

          "Nani?" the senshi and the others ask.

          "You…you can't mean…" Aphrodite says.

          "That's right" Serenity says, a smirk on her face. "The very first Queen of the moon…Queen Serenity…and the first princess of the moon…Princess Serenity, who was also the Queen of Tokyo…Neo-Queen Serenity…are inside of me. They may be dead, but their spirits live on forever. With their help, I…princess of Tokyo, soon to be Queen of Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity…shall seal you away forever!"

          Methuselah laughs. "Do you think that's funny? Do you think that just because you got some dead women inside of you that you can kill us? If you seriously think that, then you need some help!"

          "I wasn't talking to you" Serenity says. "I was talking to Small Lady. I'm going to seal away the darkness inside of her forever. She is the 4th generation of the moon kingdom…my daughter. I will not let her be consumed by evil."

          Dark Angel stares, shocked, then smirks. "Do you really think you can stop me? I'd like to see you try!"

          Serenity looks at her, not saying anything. Dark Angel gasps, then steps back, horrified.

          "What're you doing?" Dark Angel says. "Why are you looking at me like that? Those…eyes…stop it! Stop looking at me like that!" She looks away, covering her face.

          Everyone stares, confused. Serenity lets go of the ginzuishou, which floats in the air. She holds her hands towards it, causing it to shine brightly towards Dark Angel. She shields her eyes, screaming. Everyone else shields their eyes. After the light dies down, Dark Angel is gone, and Small Lady lies on the ground, unconscious. Everyone stares, shocked.

          "Damn you!" Methuselah screams. "How dare you take away my Dark Angel! You shall suffer terribly for that!"

          "Maybe" Serenity says. "But you won't be able to live."

          Methuselah clenches her fists. "Athena! Aphrodite! Get her…"

          "Yes madam!" Athena and Aphrodite say.

          "You're gonna have to get through me first" Trunks says, standing in front of Serenity.

          "No…it's ok" Serenity says.

          "Nani?" everyone asks.

          Serenity smiles. "Let them fight me. It won't be me who stops them anyway. And it won't be any of you either. I don't want any of you getting killed."

          "Nani? What're you talking about?" Pluto asks.

          Trunks smiles. "I know what she's talking about. There's only one girl who can stop them. And it's not Chibi-usa. Or any of those two women inside of her either."

          "Nani?" the senshi ask.

          Trunks steps out of the way. Athena and Aphrodite smirk.

          "So…you don't care that we kill you?" Athena says. "That's great!"

          "Let's get started then!" Aphrodite says.

          The two lunge out quickly at Serenity, who doesn't move. They punch and kick her. Serenity does nothing, letting them hurt her. The senshi stare, shocked.

          "Why is she letting them do this?" Jupiter asks. "Does she want to die?"

          Just then, Small Lady wakes up, then stands up, looking around, confused. She gasps, seeing Athena and Aphrodite beat up Serenity. Tears fall down her face as she screams loudly. Athena and Aphrodite stop fighting, covering their ears.

          "What the hell is that?" Athena yells, angry.

          Suddenly, a white aura surrounds Small Lady. The crescent moon appears on her forehead, then she transforms into a sailor senshi. She has lavender fuku, with super sailor senshi stuff. Everyone stares, shocked. Her hair turns gold and a little spiky, her turquoise eyes glaring at the two witches.

          "She's…a sailor senshi…" CereCere says.

          "And a super saiya-jin!" Goten says.

          "She's…a super saiya-jin senshi!" Trunks says. He sweatdrops. "Or something like that…"

          Small Lady yells, then lunges out and punches Athena, then kicks Aphrodite. She lands on the ground, then holds her hand out, a huge ki blast shooting out at Athena. Athena screams, not having time to move as the blast hits her, killing her. Everyone stares, shocked. From Capsule Corp., Vegeta, Piccolo and Yamcha stare, shocked.

          "Holy shit! That girl's a super saiya-jin!" Yamcha says. "And she's kicking ass!"

          "And she's supposed to be your granddaughter?" Piccolo asks, looking at Vegeta.

          Vegeta stares, shocked. "I…I guess…"

          Aphrodite stares at Small Lady, petrified. "How…hhow…"

          "I guess it was a mistake to give her a witches' bloodline after she already has the moon family and a saiya-jins" Trunks says, smirking.

          Aphrodite growls. "I won't let some little girl get the best of me! I won't be intimidated! She can't do anything! She's too weak!"

          "Oh really?" Trunks says. "If she's so weak, why did she just kill your little witch friend?"

          "Shut up, brat!" Aphrodite screams.

          Small Lady yells, then lunges out, punching and kicking Aphrodite. She then grabs her by the arm and throws her in the air, then disappears and reappears above her, slamming her back into the ground.

          "Holy Shit, she's kicking ass!" Goten says, smiling.

          "That's my girl!" Trunks says, smiling. He stops, sweatdropping. "What am I saying?"

          "Aphrodite! What's your problem! Kill the little brat!" Methuselah yells.

          Aphrodite weakly gets up. "I…really wish I could…"

          Small Lady flies back down to the ground, standing before Aphrodite, glaring. She yells, then shoots a bunch of ki blasts at Aphrodite, causing an explosion. She continues shooting, sweat trickling down her face. After a while, she stops, breathing heavily. The dust clears, showing Aphrodite lying on the ground, bloody and bruised, breathing heavily.

          "Damn…brat…" Aphrodite mutters.

          Small Lady yells again, her ki flaring up. She thrusts her hand out, shooting a large ki blast at Aphrodite, killing her. Methuselah stares, shocked and angry. Small Lady turns towards her, glaring at her. Methuselah's eyes widen.

          "Don't think you can kill me, brat!" Methuselah says. "I'm not as stupid and weak as my sisters! And you've used up most of your energy! You can't stop me!"

          "Small Lady…" Serenity says, smiling. "Believe in yourself. I know you can destroy her."

          Small Lady continues to glare at Methuselah, then smirks.

          "Oooo, the ancient saiya-jin smirk!" Goten says, grinning.

          Trunks rolls his eyes. "What ancient smirk?"

          "You know what I'm talking about" Goten says, smirking.

          Small Lady continues to stare at Methuselah, smirking. Methuselah becomes angry.

          "Nani? Why are you staring at me like that, kid?" Methuselah says, annoyed. "Stop it!"

          Small Lady lunges out at Methuselah, trying to punch her, but Methuselah avoids it and smacks her in the face, sending her back a ways. Small Lady continues to smirk at her.

          "What's your problem!" Methuselah yells, shooting a ki blast at her. Small Lady avoids it, still smirking. Methuselah clenches her fists. "Damn you, kid!" She shoots a bunch of ki blasts, which Small Lady avoids. "Die, brat!" She tries punching, but Small Lady catches the punch, then pushes her fist away, still smirking.

          "This is so cool…" Trunks says.

          Small Lady holds her finger up, smirking. Methuselah's eyes widen.

          "Hey…what do you think you're doing…" Methuselah says.

          Small Lady's finger sizzles with electricity, causing Methuselah to change into a fly. Everyone stares, shocked.

          "Awesome! Small Lady is indestructible!" Trunks says.

          The fly buzzes, and starts trying to fly away, when Small Lady flies quickly over and catches the fly in her hand. She smirks, clenching her fist, killing the fly. She opens her fist, letting the dead fly fall to the ground.

          "Sweet!" Goten says, grinning.

          Small Lady sighs, falling out of super saiya-jin. She falls to her knees, exhausted.

          "Wow…that's…incredible!" Jupiter says, shocked.

          "Guys…what about the others?" Venus says. "Uranus…Neptune…Mars…Mercury…Saturn…"

          Just then, Small Lady stands up. She points her finger, which causes the fallen senshi to lift up off the ground, then stand up, their eyes still closed. Her finger fizzles again. Suddenly, the senshi's eyes open, and they look around, confused. Everyone stares, shocked.

          "Small Lady…brought them back to life!" Trunks says.

          "We didn't even have to use the dragonballs this time!" Goten says.

          Just then, glitter surrounds Serenity, causing her to flicker for a second. Then, two women appear beside Chibi-usa. One is Queen Serenity, and the other is Neo-Queen Serenity.

          "Chibi-usa…you're back to normal…" ParaPara says.

          Chibi-usa smiles. "Don't call me Chibi-usa anymore. My name is Usagi now. Small Lady's name is Chibi-usa."

          "Usagi…"

          Chibi-usa turns to see Neo-Queen Serenity smiling at her. She walks up to Chibi-usa, taking her hands and holding them. "My sweet daughter…Usagi…Serenity…you have grown up into a very strong woman. I'm so proud of you…"

          "And so am I" Queen Serenity says, smiling. "You're my granddaughter…you've become more powerful than any member of the moon family. And so has your future daughter. She is the one to praise the most."

          Chibi-usa smiles, a tear running down her cheek. "Mama…Queen Serenity…arigatou." Her smile fades as she stares at her mother, more tears falling down her face. "Mama…I miss you so much…I don't know how I can survive without you…why did you have to die?"

          Neo-Queen Serenity smiles. "Usagi…I wanted to see you happy…you and Trunks. After seeing you both die…I knew what I had to do. I gave up my life to resurrect you all…I wanted you to be happy…"

          "But…I'm not completely happy without you" Chibi-usa says.

          "I know…" Neo-Queen Serenity says, smiling. "But I know you can make it through ok. You have friends and your future husband to help you. You've become so brave and smart…I know you'll be fine."

          Chibi-usa bites her lip. "Mama…" She lunges out and hugs her. "I'm gonna miss you…I love you so much…"

          "I love you too…" Neo-Queen Serenity says, smiling. "But we'll see each other someday…"

          The two pull away.

          "We have to go…" Neo-Queen Serenity says. "We'll always be with you…in your heart."

          The two start fading away in a glittering fashion.

          "Bye…mama…Queen Serenity…" Chibi-usa says.

          "Goodbye" Neo-Queen and Queen Serenity say.

          The two disappear. Chibi-usa smiles, wiping tears out of her eyes.

          "Uh…Chibi-usa?" Trunks asks.

          Chibi-usa turns around, hands on her hips, smirking. "Didn't you hear me, Trunks? I said to call me Usagi."

          Trunks sweatdrops. "Gomen…I forgot…uh…Usagi?"

          Usagi smiles, pushing locks of pink hair out of her face. "Yes?"

          "Um…what're we gonna do about Small Lady?" Trunks says. "Or…Chibi-usa? She needs to go back to the future…"

          "I know" Usagi says. "But…" She smiles. "I want her to stay here for a while…if it's ok with you."

          "Sure, it's ok with me" Trunks says. "We just have to ask the future us…" He sweatdrops. "And my kaasan…"

          "Ok then! Let's go!" Usagi says.

          "Right now?" Trunks says.

          "Sure! Why not?" Usagi says.

          "Uh…ok" Trunks says.

**

          "We did it!" Usagi says. "Actually…it was Small Lady…"

          "Small Lady?" the cat asks. "Did she stop the witches once and for all?"

          "Yup" Usagi says. "Although things were bad at first…"

          "Nani? How do you mean?" the mouse asks.

          "Well…" Usagi says. "The witches kidnapped Small Lady after they caused an explosion at Capsule Corp…and they somehow put their witches blood in her, causing her to grow up into an evil woman…Dark Angel. I called the spirits of Neo-Queen Serenity and Queen Serenity into me to change Dark Angel back into Small Lady. Then, Small Lady transformed into a sailor senshi and a super saiya-jin at the same time and killed all the witches. And she brought the senshi who died back to life. So, since she has witches' blood in her, she can change you two back to humans…and maybe even bring everyone here who died back to life."

          The cat and mouse stare, shocked.

          "Wow! This is…incredible!" the mouse says.

          "So…Small Lady…" Usagi says. "You can change your parents back to normal."

          Small Lady smiles. She puts her finger up in the air, glitter surrounding it. Suddenly, the cat and mouse transform into Usagi in the Neo-Queen Serenity dress and Mirai Trunks in normal clothes.

          "Mama! Papa!" Small Lady cries, happily. She runs up to them. NQS kneels down, hugging her.

          "Small Lady…" NQS says, smiling.

          Mirai Trunks kneels down, hugging Small Lady. "You saved us…our daughter…Small Lady…"

          "Um…we wanted to ask you something" Usagi says, hands behind her back.

          NQS and Mirai Trunks stand up, looking at them, confused.

          "Nani? What is it?" NQS asks.

          "Um…would it be ok…if Small Lady stayed with us in the past for a while?" Usagi asks. "You know…so maybe we could train her to be stronger…"

          NQS smiles. "Sure. If she wants to…" She looks down at Small Lady, who looks back up at her, confused. "Small Lady…would you like to go back to the past with them for a while? You can stay as long as you'd like."

          Small Lady smiles. "Hai!"

          "Then it's settled" Mirai Trunks says. "Small Lady will go back to the past with you until she's ready to come back."

          "What about all the people who died?" Usagi asks.

          "No one died" NQS says. "They were all transformed into animals or objects. But Small Lady can change them back…"

          "Hai!" Small Lady says, smiling. She holds her finger up, which glitters. Suddenly, the city below them fills with tons of people, who look around, confused.

          "Hey, I just thought of something" Trunks says. "In the past, when the witches cast a spell, it only lasted an hour. But here…it seemed to last a long time. I don't get it."

          "In your time, the witches didn't cast a spell" NQS says. "That was only their power…their magic. They actually cast a spell on us, which caused us to stay like this forever…until Small Lady was given the gift of the witches' power…to change us back…to break the spell."

          "Ohh! That makes sense" Usagi says.

          "Well…we probably should go" Trunks says. "C'mon, Small Lady…or Chibi-usa…"

          "Hai!" Small Lady says. "Bye Mama! Bye Papa! I love you!"

          "We love you too, Small Lady" NQS and Mirai Trunks say.

          "Be careful, and take good care of yourself" NQS says.

          "Have fun training with Usagi and Trunks!" Mirai Trunks says.

          "Otay!" Small Lady cries, running over to Usagi and Trunks.

          "Goodbye…" Usagi and Trunks say.

            "Goodbye…" NQS and Mirai Trunks say.

~The next chapter will be the beginning of the next saga, or whatever you wanna call it. And since the NC-17 rating thing was taken away (DAMN THEM!!), I'll have to change what I had originally written (just a tad though! ^_^). So…try to be patient for the next chapter, which won't be as long as this last one (again, very, very, very, very…*2 hours later* very very VERY SORRY!!!! *breathes heavily before passing out*)~


	14. The hot new rebel

A.N. Wow, it's been like, a month since I last updated! Gomen!! ^_^ I told you all it wouldn't take that long and then look what happened!! Well, on the bright side, at least it wasn't like…a year or whatever that you had to wait!! *notices angry people with pitchforks coming closer* Well anyway, gotta run! Bye!

Chapter 14

"The hot new rebel"

          Usagi smiles, breathing in the fresh air. "It's good to be home again."

          "We weren't gone that long" Trunks says, looking at her weirdly.

          "So?" Usagi says. "We've been here and there so much because of the enemy, that I haven't really gotten a chance to relax!"

          "Ok, ok, relax!" Trunks says, backing up.

          "All right then, I will!" Usagi says. She smiles. "You know…we can find somebody for Chibi-usa to play with…then you and I…can be alone…"

          Trunks smirks. "Good idea…"

          "Mama! Papa! I wanna go in there!" Chibi-usa says, pointing to the gravity room.

          Trunks and Usagi stare, shocked. "Honto?" they both say.

          Chibi-usa nods her head.

          Trunks shrugs his shoulders. "Ok…maybe the future us lets her train in there…"

          Trunks and Usagi grab her hands, leading her to the gravity room. They walk in, where Vegeta stops training.

          "What do you want?" Vegeta asks, annoyed.

          Trunks smirks. "Your granddaughter wants to train in here. Is that ok?"

          Vegeta looks at Chibi-usa, who smiles proudly. Vegeta smirks. "Sure."

          "She might actually kick your ass, tousan" Trunks says, smirking. "You'd better watch her."

          "Oh, I will" Vegeta says, smirking. "C'mon, brat, show me what you're made of."

          "Hai!" Chibi-usa says. She turns around to look at her parents. "Bye!"

          "Have fun" Trunks says.

          Trunks and Usagi walk out, leaving the two alone. Vegeta looks at her, who looks back at him.

          "You better not be wasting my time" Vegeta says.

          "Are you sure it's wise to leave her in there with him?" Usagi asks as they walk towards the half destroyed Capsule Corp.

          "Yeah, sure" Trunks says. "Tousan won't do anything to her. She's gonna be the one doing something to him."

          Usagi smiles. "I hope you're right."

          "Trunks! You're home!" Bulma says. She runs out and hugs him.

          "I'm fine, kaasan, don't worry" Trunks says.

          "Where's that little girl…your daughter?" Bulma asks.

          "Uh…she's in the gravity room…sparring with tousan" Trunks says, a sweatdrop on his head.

          "Nani?" Bulma cries. "Why are you letting her spar with Vegeta? Are you insane?"

          "No…" Trunks says. "Besides…she wanted to. Tousan won't be able to lay a finger on her. She has 3 very powerful bloodlines running through her. She won't let anyone touch her."

          "You better be right…" Bulma says.

          "That's what I said" Usagi says.

          "Well…why don't you guys come in…to what's left of the house" Bulma says.

          "Sure" Trunks and Usagi say.

**

          Vegeta and Chibi-usa walk in, Chibi-usa a little tattered.

          "Mama! I did good!" Chibi-usa cries, running up to Usagi.

          Usagi picks her up, smiling. "Really? Did Vegeta tell you so?"

          Chibi-usa shakes her head. "I beat him up!"

          Trunks laughs. "I bet you did…"

          "I wasn't even trying to let her kick my ass" Vegeta says.

          Usagi sets Chibi-usa down. "Well…good girl! You've been training pretty hard, haven't you?"

          "Uh huh…" Chibi-usa says, smiling.

          Usagi sighs. "I really need a vacation…after Galaxia and these witches…" She looks down at her clothes, which are tattered. "And I need to go shopping…"

          Chibi-usa looks at her, then smiles. She points her finger at Usagi, which causes her tattered clothes to change into a short white dress with high white boots and a white crescent moon necklace around her neck. Usagi stares blankly, then looks down at herself, shocked.

"Wow…thanks Chibi-usa!" Usagi says, smiling. "I like this outfit! It's cute!"

          Chibi-usa smiles. "Your weltome!"

          "Don't think you'll be wearing it for long…" Trunks mutters, only for Usagi to hear. The two smirk at each other.

          "Hey, we should go out" Usagi says. "Call the girls and Goten…go see a movie…or do something…" She smirks. "I wanna flaunt my cool outfit. I look so…"

          "Sexy?" Trunks says, smirking.

          "Hey, hey, hey!" Bulma scolds. "Don't be talking like that around me!"

          "Gomen…" Trunks says.

          "C'mon, let's go" Usagi says.

          "Ok" Trunks says.

          Usagi kneels down in front of Chibi-usa. "Do you wanna stay here? You could spar with Vegeta some more…or watch T.V. or whatever."

          "Otay!" Chibi-usa cries.

          Usagi smiles. "Ok." She stands up. "Let's go, Trunks."

**

          Trunks and Usagi walk into her house, closing the door behind them.

          "Wow…haven't seen this house in a while…" Usagi says, looking around.

          Trunks puts his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Good movie tonight…huh?"

          Usagi smirks. "Oh yeah…why don't…we make one…of our own?"

          Trunks smirks. "Sounds good…"

          Usagi turns around, kissing Trunks on the lips. He moves down, kissing her chest, his hands traveling up under her dress.

          "The dress…is good…" Trunks says. "But…I think…we can do without it…"

          "You read my mind…" Usagi says, smirking.

          Trunks pulls the dress off her, tossing it to the side. They start kissing again, moving towards the bed.

**

          "Man…why do we have to go back to school?" Goten complains. "I'd rather fight someone than go to school…"

          "Really" Trunks says. "School's so boring…"

          "Well…we have no choice" Usagi says. She smirks. "Actually…since I have no parents…I really don't have to…"

          "I'm your parent now, and I tell you to go to school!" Trunks says.

          "Fine then" Usagi says. "If you're my parent…we can't date."

          Trunks stares. "Ok…I'm not your parent…"

          "Good…" Usagi says, smirking.

          Just then, the sound of a motorcycle is heard heading their way. Everyone watches to see a motorcycle pull up by the sidewalk. A young man with long blonde hair wearing sunglasses sits on the motorcycle, wearing a tank top and pants, which accents his muscles. A bunch of girls stare, hearts in their eyes. The sun shines on his glasses, making them shine for a moment. He then reaches up and pulls his sunglasses off, showing his bright blue eyes. All the girls scream, almost fainting from the new hot guy.

          "Wow…he's hot…" Cere says, shocked.

          Trunks snorts. "He thinks he's so cool…please!"

          "Really…" Goten says. "I could kick his ass any day…"

          Usagi stares, blushing. The man looks around, his eyes soon spotting Usagi. He walks over towards the group. Usagi gets nervous. He stops a couple feet short of her, just staring at her. Trunks looks back and forth between the two.

          "Don't do it, Trunks…" Goten mumbles under his breath.

          "Do what?" Trunks mumbles back.

          "I know you…you're getting jealous…" Goten mumbles back.

          "I am not!" Trunks mumbles, almost too loud.

          "Uh…can I…help you?" Usagi asks, nervously.

          The man smirks. "Where's the main office?"

          "Um…when you…walk in…go down the hall a ways…and it's on the left…" Usagi says.

          "Thanks…" the man says. He puts his sunglasses back on, then walks inside, a parade of girls following him.

          Trunks folds his arms. "Peh…he's too cocky…"

          "How do you know?" Usagi asks, turning around. "This is the first time you've ever met him!"

          "So?" Trunks says. "I know guys like that…he's cocky…I know it."

          Usagi rolls her eyes. "Whatever…" She walks inside, everyone else following.

          Everyone goes to their classes. Usagi, Trunks, and Goten have their first hour together.

          "Ok class…" Mrs. Cosgrey, the teacher, says. (I'm making up the name!) "Now…let's get started…last week, we went over Shakespeare…"

          "Yay…Shakespeare…" Trunks mumbles.

          Just then, the principal walks in, with the young man with blonde hair behind him. All the girls start whispering and giggling amongst themselves.

          "Class, quiet!" Mrs. Cosgrey yells. She smiles, turning to the principal. "Hello, Mr. Gora…what can I do for you?"

          "I have a new student for you…" Mr. Gora says. "He was late because he was in my office, getting his schedule around…"

          "Oh, ok" Mrs. Cosgrey says. "Well…young man…have a seat in one of the empty chairs…will get your name and introduction later…"

          The man walks over and sits in the empty seat next to Usagi. He looks at her, smirking. He winks.

          "Hey there…bunny…" the man says.

          Usagi's eyes widen, and she quickly looks ahead, pretending to pay attention. Trunks frowns, looking at Usagi, then at the man. Usagi sweatdrops, finding herself sitting nervously between Trunks and the man. She fiddles with her fingers, staring ahead, avoiding eye contact with both Trunks and the man. The principal leaves, closing the door behind him.

          "All right, class" Mrs. Cosgrey says. "We're going to go through introductions…for the reason that we don't know this young man, and he doesn't know any of us. Now…let's start with our new student. Stand up, young man. Tell us who you are and at least one thing about yourself."

          The young man stands up. "My name's Caleb. I'm 18, and I came here from California."

          The girls immediately start whispering, the words "superstar" coming up in most of the conversations.

          "Class! Quiet!" Mrs. Cosgrey yells. She smiles at Caleb. "Arigatou…Caleb. You can sit down now."

          Caleb sits down. He looks at Usagi, who continues to stare ahead nervously.

          "Ok…who wants to go next…how about you, Chibi…" Mrs. Cosgrey starts. "I mean…Usagi, ne? You changed your name?"

          "Uh…yeah…" Usagi says, standing up. "I figured that I wasn't chibi anymore…so…my real name is Usagi. That's what I wanna be called."

          "Ok, ok…" Mrs. Cosgrey says. "Now…since we know your name…one thing about yourself…"

          "Well…I'm 16…both my parents died…" Usagi says. "Um…I guess that's it…"

          "Ok, you can sit now" Mrs. Cosgrey says. Usagi sits down. "Next…" She scans the room. "Goten! Stand up now!"

          Goten stands up quickly. "Yes ma'am!"

          "Go ahead…talk about yourself!" Mrs. Cosgrey says.

          "Uh…I'm Goten…I'm 16…" Goten says, nervously. "Uh…I like to eat!" He puts a hand behind his head, sheepishly.

          "Baka…" Trunks mutters.

          "Sit down, Goten…" Mrs. Cosgrey says.

          "Yes, ma'am!" Goten says, quickly sitting down.

          "Ok…how about you, Trunks?" Mrs. Cosgrey says.

          _"Oh yay…" Trunks thought. _He stands up. "I'm Trunks…I'm 17…" He smirks. "I'm a martial arts fighter…" He looks at Caleb, smirking. He punches his fist into his hand. "Oh yeah…"

          Goten shakes his head. "Here we go…" he mutters.

          Mrs. Cosgrey smiles. "Trunks…you could be the next Mr. Satan with that attitude!"

          Trunks' smirk fades as he sweatdrops, staring shocked. Goten does the same.

          _"She did not just say that…" Trunks thought. "That's…an insult!"_

          "Ok, sit down now" Mrs. Cosgrey says.

          Trunks sits down. Caleb simply smirks, leaning back in his chair, not caring what Trunks said.

          "Ok…who wants to go next?" Mrs. Cosgrey says.

**

          "He's so cool!" Cere says. "He's so sweet…yet…he's a rebel…we flirted so much today…"

          "Really? When?" Ves demands.

          "Um…in 4th hour…" Cere says, blushing.

          "Nani?" Para, Ves, and Jun cry.

          "That's not fair…he likes Cere…" Jun says.

          "Right…he likes Usagi…" Trunks mutters.

          "No he doesn't…" Usagi says. "He's…just trying to get to you! He knows we're an item…"

          "No he doesn't!" Trunks says. "He's making moves on you!"

          "Aww! No fair, Usagi!" Cere cries. "I want Caleb! You have Trunks!"

          "I know!" Usagi says. "I'm not even thinking of Caleb like that! Just cause he likes me doesn't mean I like him!"

          "Right…I saw the way you stared at him…" Trunks says.

          "No I didn't!" Usagi says. "I…was lost in thought…I mean…he's annoying anyway! He called me bunny! No one calls me that! Not even you! You used to call me rabbit!"

          "Yeah, and look what happened when I did?" Trunks says. "We ended up together…now he's calling you bunny…guess what's gonna happen?"

          Goten rolls his eyes. "Trunks…you're overreacting…"

          "Really…" Usagi says.

          "No I'm not!" Trunks says. He smirks. "I don't care. I can take him on. He's no match for me, the strongest saiya-jin in the world!"

          Everyone looks at him.

          "Ok…4th strongest…" Trunks says.

          "More like 5th strongest…" Goten says, smirking.

          "5th?" Trunks asks, raising an eyebrow.

          "Yeah" Goten says. "First comes my dad, then your dad, then Gohan, then me, then you!"

          "Wait a minute…" Trunks says. "I think it goes like this…your dad, my dad, Gohan, me, then you!"

          "You wanna bet?" Goten says, smirking.

          "C'mon guys, don't spar right now!" Usagi says. "Someone might see and get suspicious!"

          "When we get back to Capsule Corp then" Trunks says. "We'll see who's stronger…"

          "We all know it's me…" Goten says.

          "Right…whatever…" Trunks says, rolling his eyes.

          Usagi groans. "Saiya-jins…"

**      

          The gang walks into Capsule Corp. They stop, staring shocked. The whole house is a mess. (meaning, the part that's still remaining)

          "Wow…did a tornado come through here or what?" Goten says.

          "Kaasan! Where are you? What's going on?" Trunks calls.

          No answer.

          "Where is everyone?" Usagi asks.

          Just then, a black cat comes running through, under Trunks legs and down the hall. Bulma soon comes flying in there, looking around.

          "Where'd he go?" Bulma says, looking around.

          "Kaasan…what's going on?" Trunks asks.

          "I need to catch that cat!" Bulma says, running down the hall.

          Everyone stares blankly.

          "Uh…ok…" Usagi says.

          Just then, Chibi-usa walks in, giggling. "Mama! Papa! Konichiwa!"

          "Chibi-usa…what's going on?" Usagi asks. "Do you know?"

          Chibi-usa giggles. "Gwanma ased me ta change Gwanpa into a kitty!"

          Everyone stares, shocked. Trunks smirks, holding back laughter.

          "Tousan's…a cat…again…" Trunks says, trying not to laugh.

          "Oh…the mayhem…" Usagi says, smirking.

          "This should be good…" Goten says.

          Just then, a motorcycle pulls up on the grass just outside the half demolished house. Everyone turns around, shocked, seeing Caleb. He turns the motorcycle off, hopping off. He walks up towards them.

          "Hey…bunny…" Caleb says, smirking.

          "Oh my gosh…he's here!" Cere says, feeling her whole face turn red.

          "Oh my gosh! He's here!" Trunks mocks sarcastically.

          "How'd you find us?" Usagi asks, shocked.

          "I sorta followed you" Caleb says.

          "Sorta followed us?" Trunks asks, looking at him. "I didn't even see you behind us…"

          "I stayed far enough away…" Caleb says.

          Just then, Bulma runs into the room. "Damn-it…he always gets away from me…" She stops, looking at Caleb, confused. "Uh…who are you?"

          "This is Caleb, a new kid at our school" Trunks says. "He 'sorta' followed us here…"

          "Oh…hi!" Bulma says, smiling. "I'm Bulma, president of the wonderful Capsule Corp. here!" She sweatdrops. "Well…it's not exactly wonderful right now. We're remodeling…will you excuse me? I have to find one of the builders…" She zooms off down the hall. "Vegeta! Where the hell are you?"

          "Oh…so this is Capsule Corp?" Caleb says. "I couldn't see the lettering on the building…"

          "Caleb…what're you doing here?" Usagi asks. "Why'd you follow us?"

          Caleb shrugs his shoulders. "I just wanted something to do…I have nothing to do after school…"

          "Maybe you should be on the football team" Trunks says. _"Or better yet, go back to California where you came from…"_

          "That's not a bad idea" Caleb says. "So…what do you guys do after school? Anything interesting?"

          "Not really…" Usagi says, smiling. "We just sorta hang out here…or go to the movies or something…"

          Just then, Goku appears next to Goten. Caleb steps back, shocked.

          "Tousan…what're you doing here?" Goten asks.

          "Your kaasan knew you'd be over here instead of at home, studying" Goku says. "So…I'm supposed to be here to take you home."

          Goten smirks. "Guess what?" he says, for only Goku to hear. "Chibi-usa turned Vegeta into a cat…again!"

          "Honto?" Goku asks. He smirks. "Now I gotta see this…where's he at?"

          "Somewhere down the hall" Goten says.

          "I'll be back" Goku says. He runs down the hall.

          Goten smirks. "Mission accomplished…"

          "How…how…" Caleb stutters, shocked.

          "You've already seen too much" Trunks says. "You probably should go…"

          "We'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Usagi says, smiling.

          "Uh…ok" Caleb says, still shocked. He turns around, getting on his motorcycle and spinning the tires, driving off at a very fast speed.

          "If I knew better…I'd say Caleb was scared shitless…" Trunks says, smirking.

          "Trunks, don't kid around!" Usagi says. "He just saw Goku appear out of nowhere! What happens if he finds out you're a saiya-jin? Nobody can know!"

          "You guys weren't supposed to know either, and you found out…" Goten says.

          "That's different though!" Usagi says. "You guys were undercover superheroes, and so were we!"

          "Maybe he's an undercover superhero too…" Trunks says. He laughs. "Yeah right…"

          "Hey, were we ever gonna spar?" Goten asks, looking at Trunks. "We better do it now, cause tousan plans on taking me home soon."

          "All right…let's go" Trunks says.

**

          Usagi sits in class, bored. She rests her face on her hand, doodling on her notebook paper. She draws a crescent moon, then draws a picture of her chasing Trunks with an ax in her hands. She smiles, looking at the cartoon Trunks' face, which has fear on it.

          Trunks leans over, looking at the cartoon. "Hey! Why'd you draw that?"

          Usagi gasps, and hurries and covers her notebook with her arms. "What're you doing looking at that?"

          "And what're you doing drawing something like that?" Trunks asks.

          "It's nothing!" Usagi says, sheepishly. "I…just wanted to draw a cute cartoon…of you being afraid of my power…instead of the other way around…"

          Trunks stares. "You mean…you're afraid of my power?"

          "Nani? No!" Usagi cries, nervously. "I didn't mean that! I meant…well…I was bored…I just drew this…and…uh…"

          Trunks smiles. "It's ok…you don't have to explain."

          Usagi frowns. "What do you mean I don't have to explain? There's nothing to explain! Don't get all smug cause you think I said that…"

          Trunks smirks. "Ok…whatever…"

          "That's not what I meant!" Usagi cries.

          "Class! Pay attention!" Mrs. Cosgrey yells.

          Usagi stares ahead, pretending to pay attention. Mrs. Cosgrey clears her throat, continuing to talk. Usagi sighs, slumping back in her chair. Caleb leans over a bit, looking at Usagi's notebook. He smiles.

          "Cute cartoon…" Caleb says.

          Usagi's eyes widen, and she hurries and closes her notebook. "Don't look at that!"

          Caleb looks at her, confused. "I thought it was cute…what's so wrong about that?"

          Usagi blushes. "Nothing…" She turns to stare ahead, putting her hand in front of her face to avoid glancing at Caleb.

          Caleb smirks. "You're cute…bunny…"

          Usagi blushes harder, avoiding looking at him. Trunks frowns, glaring at him.

**

          "Seriously, Trunks, you gotta stop obsessing over this" Goten says.

          "I'm not obsessing over anything!" Trunks says.

          "Ok…then you need to chill out…" Goten says. "You know Usagi loves you…she's not gonna leave you…especially for someone like stupid Caleb. I admit…she probably has some sort of attraction to him…"

          "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Trunks says.

          "It's nothing though!" Goten says. "I mean…Usagi doesn't get jealous when you point out that some girl is cute or something…"

          "Yeah…but…that's on the street, and we never see that girl again…" Trunks says. "This is different…we have to see that annoying punk every day."

          "Look…you need to stop getting jealous over this…" Goten says.

          "I'm not getting jealous!" Trunks says.

          Goten snorts. "Right…and I'm Mr. Satan…"

          Trunks laughs. "You just insulted your own self!"

          Goten frowns. "No I didn't!"

          "Dude, you so did!" Trunks says.

          "No…I was just being sarcastic…and making a point!" Goten says.

          "Whatever…" Trunks says.

          Just then, they run into Ves.

          "Hey Ves…what's up?" Trunks asks.

          "Not much…" Ves says. "Hey…have you guys seen Usagi?"

          "Uh…no…you haven't?" Trunks says.

          "No…" Ves says. "I asked her where she was going after school, and she said she didn't know."

          Trunks raises an eyebrow. "She didn't know?"

          "I think something's wrong with her…" Ves says.

          "What do you mean?" Goten asks.

          "I dunno…" Ves says. "Like maybe…she's more…distant…like she's having problems or something…"

          "She seemed fine to me…" Trunks says. "I don't know what the problem could be…"

          "Maybe you should try talking to her, Trunks" Ves says. "She'd open up to you better than she would any of us."

          "I guess…" Trunks says. "I probably should go find her."

**

          Usagi sits on a park bench, thinking.

          _"I hate this…" Usagi thought. "Why does such a cute guy have to torture me like this? I love Trunks…and he has to show up and make me attracted to him. I'm afraid that even though I'll still love Trunks…that I won't be attracted to him." _She sighs.

          "Feeling down?"

          A red rose pops into her view. She turns around, finding Mamoru standing behind the bench, smiling. Usagi smiles.

          "Hi tousan…" Usagi says.

          Mamoru moves to sit down on the bench with her, handing her the rose.

          "Arigatou…" Usagi says. She sticks the rose in her odango.

          "So…what's up?" Mamoru says. "Sad about something?"

          Usagi shrugs her shoulders. "Sortof…"

          Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle is heard. Caleb pulls up in front of them on his motorcycle. He looks over at Usagi, the sun reflecting off his sunglasses.

          "Hey…what's up?" Caleb says.

          Usagi looks at him, somewhat annoyed. "Is there ever a day when you DON'T ride that motorcycle?"

          "Never" Caleb says, smirking. "I ride this baby all the time."

          "You'll probably be riding it in school next week" Usagi says, rolling her eyes.

          "You bet" Caleb says.

          Usagi folds her arms. "Look…you need to stop following me around…I can't go anywhere without you right behind me. If you're my friend or whatever…you need to give me some space."

          Caleb looks at her. "Oh…so we're friends? I'm not some…annoying kid at school or anything?"

          Usagi blushes. "I…I…I don't know…"

          Caleb smirks. "You're funny…I've never met anyone as funny as you." He revs the engine of the motorcycle. "See you in school…rabbit." He takes off, leaving dust behind, causing Usagi and Mamoru to cough.

          "Geeze! So rude!" Usagi says, after the smoke clears.

          Trunks watches from behind a tree, frowning. "Yeah…really rude…"

Ooo, Trunks is getting jealous! Uh oh!! ^_^ Ok, I'm weird. Just stay tuned for the next chapter, which I'll try not to take a month to get it out, but I've been pretty busy lately. "that's still no excuse!" someone yells from somewhere I can't see. ~_- yeah…ok…just keep checking back!!


	15. I wish I could fly

A.N. Man, I'm getting terrible at updating! Gomen nasai!! Well, here's another great (hopefully!) chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 15

"I wish I could fly…"

          Usagi wakes up, staring at the ceiling of Capsule Corp. She rolls over, seeing Trunks still asleep beside her. She smiles, reaching her hand out to touch his soft hair. She almost laughs. He looked so cute in his sleep. Sometimes he looked so peaceful and innocent. Other times he frowned, which looked even cuter. It probably meant something was happening that he didn't like. Tonight was one of those nights he frowned. She knew what was on his mind. The way Caleb was making moves on her. She sighs, pulling her hand away. It was on her mind too. That's why she was awake, instead of sleeping. She quietly slips out of bed, walking over to the balcony, staring up at the night sky. The stars shone brightly, illuminating the sky. She loved the night…it was so pretty. She could remember when Pegasus would take her high above the sky at night…first she would ride on his back…then she had wings on her back, so she could fly. She couldn't remember for sure if it was a dream they both shared, or if it really happened. Either way…it was magical…and she loved it. She wanted to go back to it. She sighs sadly. But…there was no way she could ever go back to that. Her childhood. That freedom to fly high in the sky…to escape all life's problems. Now…she had tons of things on her mind…and a big problem on her hands.

          "I wish I could fly…" Usagi says.

          Suddenly, long, angel wings grow out of Usagi's back as she lifts off the ground into the air. She cries out, squirming around, trying to touch the ground.

          "Holy shit! I'm flying!" Usagi cries.

          Suddenly, she hears someone giggling. She turns around, finding Chibi-usa on the balcony behind her, smiling. Usagi stares, shocked, yet smiles.

          "I should've known you'd do this!" Usagi says.

          Chibi-usa smiles. "You tan fly anytime you want! I used magic to make it happon…"

          Usagi smiles. "Arigatou…Chibi-usa…now…go back to bed! You shouldn't be up this late…"

          "Otay!" Chibi-usa says. "Goonight, Mama!"

          Usagi smiles. "Goodnight, Chibi-usa."

          Chibi-usa turns around and runs off, jumping high over Trunks' bed, landing softly on her feet, so as not to wake Trunks. Then she runs out of the room, stifling her giggles. Usagi smiles, then turns around, flying up high into the sky. She looks down, seeing she's high over the city.

          "This is so great…" Usagi says. The cool night air felt great. It was such a romantic night. Of course…it had been for her and Trunks. The night air was still filled with romance…she could tell that everywhere…someone had had romance somewhere. Suddenly, for some reason, something told her to fly down towards the city. She follows her intuition, flying down into the city. She flies past houses and apartments, seeing mostly everyone sleeping. Suddenly, her eye catches an apartment with the lights on. She stops by the apartment and peeps in the window. She gasps, shocked. _"It's…it's Caleb! This…is his apartment!" _

          Caleb sits on the couch, flipping through the channels on the T.V., bored. Usagi looks around, noticing that he was alone. Usagi stares, sadly.

          _"Poor Caleb…I figured that someone like him would have a girlfriend all the time…" Usagi thought._

          Usagi hits herself in the head. _"C'mon, Usagi! Get your act together! The reason you wanted to fly was to get high above the sky and escape your problems for a while and you're down here making them worse! Get out of here before he sees you and you make things worse!" _She quickly flies up into the sky.

          Caleb looks over at the window. _"I thought I saw something…" _He gets up off the couch and looks out the window, looking around. Then, he looks up at the sky, shocked. A beautiful angel of some sort flies up high into the sky, which seems to sparkle and leave trails of glitter that fall to the ground. All that Caleb could remember seeing significant about this angel was the color of her hair…pink. "Whoa…"

**

          Usagi lands back on the balcony, her angel wings disappearing. She opens the sliding door carefully, then tiptoes over to the bed, still noticing Trunks was asleep. It was already 5 in the morning, and the sun would be rising soon. She couldn't believe that she flew around for almost 2 hours. It was just so fun…and exhilarating. She carefully slides into bed. Finding that Trunks didn't wake to her moving on the bed, she smiles in satisfaction. She was glad her back was facing him too…so if he did wake up…he'd just think she was rolling over in her sleep. She starts closing her eyes.

          "Where were you?" Trunks suddenly asks.

          Usagi's eyes snap open, widening. "Nani? You're awake? What time is it?"

          Trunks moves to sit up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "I know you left…where've you been?"

          "I just went to get a drink…" Usagi says. "From the kitchen…I accidentally fell asleep after my drink…I just came back in after waking up…"

          "Really?" Trunks says. "Cause…when I found you gone…one of the first places I looked was in the kitchen. You weren't there. In fact…I didn't see you anywhere in the house."

          Usagi sweatdrops, biting her lip nervously. It was a good thing her back was facing him. But…the fact that he was sitting up…meant…he could easily lean over and see her. She looks up, finding, in fact, that he was leaning over her, staring at her. She jolts, getting a chill down her spine.

          "Stop that!" Usagi says.

          "What? I just wanna know where you went…" Trunks says. "Is it that big a deal that you can't tell me?"

          "No…" Usagi says. "But…I don't wanna get into it right now…it's kinda a long story…I'll tell you later."

          "Why not now?" Trunks says. "It's already morning…you're probably not gonna be able to sleep anyway, since you've been gone for 2 hours."

          Usagi grits her teeth nervously. _"God! Is he gonna stay awake every time I leave, and wait for me to get back? I feel like I have no privacy!"_

          "So…what's up?" Trunks asks.

          "Nothing…" Usagi says, somewhat out of habit. "I'll tell you later…I'm tired…I wanna sleep some more…"

          Trunks lies back down, rolling over away from her. "I knew it…"

          Usagi sits up, turning to look at him. "You knew what?"

          "You went to see Caleb…didn't you?" Trunks says.

          "Nani?" Usagi cries. "No! Why would I wanna see Caleb? He's probably sleeping now anyway! Or…doing something…riding on his stupid motorcycle or whatever he does at night…"

          "It's ok…you don't have to lie to make me feel better" Trunks says. "I don't care if you went to see Caleb." He was glad his back was facing Usagi, cause then she couldn't see that he was clenching his fist and teeth. But then…if she was sitting up…he looks up to see her leaning over him, looking down at him, smirking. He jumps up a little, getting nervous. "Stop that!"

          Usagi giggles, then kisses him on the forehead. "Looks like we both have something in common…some secret we're keeping from each other. Guess we won't know each other's secret…maybe until morning." She smirks, then lies down, rolling over to face away from Trunks. "Goodnight…"

          Trunks sighs. "Goodnight…"

**

          "So…what were you doing?" Trunks asks.

          Usagi groans. "Are you still gonna pester me about this?"

          "What's going on?" Cere asks, confused.

          "He's bugging me cause I left for a while last night" Usagi says.

          "Well…you should tell me where you went!" Trunks says.

          "It's not that big a deal!" Usagi says. "I just went out for a while!"

          "Out? Where?" Trunks asks.

          "None of your business, that's where!" Usagi says.

          "That's because you went to see Caleb, and you're afraid to tell me…" Trunks says.

          "Here we go…" Goten says, rolling his eyes.

          "For the last time…I did NOT go to see Caleb…I don't even know where he lives!" Usagi says. "He's only been in school for a week, and the only thing I know about him is that he's from California…"

          Suddenly, there's a big explosion ahead of them, sending them flying back. All the students scream, yelling to call 911. 

          "Holy…shit…" Goten says, shaking his head.

          "Is everyone ok?" Trunks asks.

          "Yeah" Usagi says.

          Everyone stands up, brushing themselves off. They look to see the cause of the explosion came from above, cause there was a huge hole in the ceiling of the school.

          "Who could've done this?" Goten asks.

          Suddenly, a woman with long, flowing blue hair comes down through the hole, floating above the fire. She smirks, holding her hand out. A blue ki blast shoots out, hitting the ground before them. The blast forms into a weird green looking youma, with fangs in it's mouth.

          "Take over this pathetic school…" the woman says. "Take their energy…kill them…and don't come back as a failure!" She disappears, just before the fire engulfs larger.

          The youma smirks, then takes off quickly past them, running at the other kids of the school.

          "We have to transform and stop that youma!" Usagi says.

          "Right!" the other senshi say.

          "Moon…"

          "Wait" Trunks says.

          "Nani?" Usagi says, confused.

          "Let Goten and I take care of him" Trunks says.

          "No way!" Usagi cries. "I'm…" She stops, looking around. "Sailor Moon! There's no way I'm gonna stay out of this fight…"

          "Please…just do it…" Trunks says. He powers up to SSJ 2, Goten doing the same. The two fly off after the youma.

          Usagi clenches her fists. "Since when does my own boyfriend boss ME around? I don't think so! Moon Eternal…Makeup!"

          "Para Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Ves Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Jun Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Cere Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          They run off after the youma.

          "Hey…you'd better stop that…or else die…" Trunks says.

          The youma turns to look at them, smirking. It drops the humans it's holding, then quickly lunges out at them. Trunks smacks the youma away with ease. The youma growls, holding it's face in pain.

          "You…asshole!" the youma screams. Suddenly, it's hands start looking funny. It then shoots a bunch of ki blasts down at the ground, causing dust. Trunks and Goten stare, confused.

          "Is he stupid or what?" Goten says.

          Suddenly, the youma appears behind Trunks and Goten, it's hands stretching out long, grabbing their necks, choking them. Then, the dust clears, showing another youma, looking identical to the one behind Trunks and Goten. The youma starts draining their energy.

          "Shoot ki blasts at that youma!" Trunks chokes out.

          Goten nods his head, and they both shoot ki blasts at the youma in front of them. The youma dodges, laughing manically. Trunks and Goten stop, noticing they both fall out of SSJ 2 into SSJ 1.

          "Damn-it! He's sucking it really fast!" Trunks says. (I just noticed that sounds sort of yaoi-'sucking it really fast!' ^_^ *laughs out loud*)

          "Spraying Flowers!"

          The attack hits the youma behind Trunks and Goten, unaffecting it.

          "Acrobatic Kick!"

          JunJun kicks the youma in the head, causing it to fall over and it's arms to rip off. The hands are still attached to Trunks and Goten's necks, choking and stealing their energy.

          "Shit!" Moon says. She runs up, trying to pull the hands off, but it does no good. Then, the other youma ahead of Trunks lunges out and tackles Moon, trying to grab her brooch. Moon fights back, finding it very strong.

          The youma who lost it's arms stands up, it's arms growing back. It's new grown hands shoot out and grab ParaPara and CereCere's necks, choking them. Its hands grow again and shoot out at JunJun and VesVes, doing the same. The senshi try getting the hands off, but they're clamped on tight, not letting go. Trunks and Goten fall out of SSJ 1, falling to their knees.

          "Damn-it…" Trunks says.

          "World Shaking!"

          "Deep Submerge!"

          "Dead Scream!"

          One attack hits the youma on Moon, sending it flying. The other hits the hands on Trunks and Goten's necks, destroying them. The other hits the hands on the other 4 senshi's necks, destroying them. Everyone looks to see Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto.

          "Thank God you're here!" Moon says.

          "Sailor Moon…take care of the youma now!" Diana yells.

          Moon stands up, pulling her tier out. "Silver…"

          Suddenly, the two youmas jump up quickly, splitting into 8 more of the same exact youma. They all lunge out at each of the senshi and Trunks and Goten, attacking them. Everyone fights back, which they find is hard to do cause they're very strong.

          "Mars! Flame Sniper!"

          "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"

          "Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!"

          "Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!"

          The 4 attacks hit all 10 youmas, pushing them away from the others. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus join the others. The youmas quickly getting up, then splitting again into 4 more youmas, making 14 all together.

          "Gee…this is our lucky day, isn't it?" Moon says.

          "Sailor Moon! Use your tier!" Diana says.

          "I wish I could!" Moon cries, fighting off a youma. "But…I need time…I need a distraction! I need someone to push them away from me so I can prepare my attack!"

          Suddenly, a ki blast comes out of nowhere, hitting the youma that was attacking Moon. Moon, surprised, looks to see Chibi-usa appear, in SSJ 1 form, ready to attack the youma.

          "Chibi-usa! Get out of here!" Moon cries. "It's too dangerous!"

          Chibi-usa looks up at her, determined. "You need to prepare for your attack, so I'm giving you a distraction!" Her voice was different, sounding like an adult. Moon stares, shocked, but nods her head. Chibi-usa starts attacking the youma.

          "Silver Moon Sparkling!"

          The attack hits every youma, destroying it.

          Moon sighs a breath of relief. "If it weren't for Chibi-usa…we would've been gone…"

          The inner and outer senshi look at her, somewhat disappointed.

          "Hey! What about us?" Venus says. "If it weren't for us too, you'd be goners!"

          Moon gets a sweatdrop. "Ok, ok…I'm thankful you guys were here too…"

          "We need to put the fire out…" VesVes says.

          "Leave it to me" Mercury says. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

          The attack hits the fire, extinguishing it.

          "I hope no one was hurt in that explosion…" Moon says, concerned.

          "There's probably some people who were killed…" Trunks says.

          "They won't be…after Chibi-usa uses her magic…" Moon says.

          "For some odd reason…those witches showing up was the best thing for us!" Trunks says.

          Chibi-usa holds her finger up, which sparkles. Then, people appear where the fire used to be, waking up.

          "Good girl, Chibi-usa!" Moon says, patting her on the head.

          Chibi-usa smiles. "Your weltome!" Her voice was back to a normal kids voice. Plus, she was out of SSJ. Moon looks at her, confused. Earlier, she was talking in an adult's voice, and she was very intelligent. What was going on?

          "What happened here?"

          Everyone turns behind them to see Caleb, staring, confused. Moon gasps, then looks behind her at the others, where she finds the outer and inner senshi gone. She looks back at Caleb.

          "Uh…there was a fire…" Moon says. "But…it was taken care of. No one got too seriously hurt."

          Caleb looks at Moon, shocked. She looked exactly like Usagi! "You're…you're Usagi!"

          Moon's eyes widen. "Nani? No…I'm Sailor Moon…"

          "Yes…you're Usagi!" Caleb says.

          "You…must have me mistaken for someone else…" Moon says. "I'm…Sailor Moon…champion of justice!"

          "Then…why is he around you?" Caleb says, referring to Trunks.

          Trunks frowns. "Don't you remember? I said I was a martial arts fighter…I intend on finding the person who did this and kicking their ass!"

          "You should probably go, man" Goten says. "You'll just get in the way when someone else attacks…"

          "When someone else attacks?" Caleb asks. "How much do you know?"

          Goten sweatdrops. "I…I don't know…I'm just saying…maybe someone might try attacking again…"

          "What do you know?" Caleb asks.

          "It doesn't matter…you shouldn't be sticking your nose in" Trunks says. "This is our business…we'll take care of it."

          Caleb looks at him. "Yeah…I'm sure you will…" He turns around and walks off.

          Trunks clenches his fists. "What the hell did he mean by that?"

          "Just ignore him, Trunks" Moon says. "We need to get out of here in case someone else thinks they know my identity."

**

          "Hey, kaasan, we're home…" Trunks says.

          "THERE WAS A FIRE IN YOUR SCHOOL?!" Bulma cries.

          "Uh…more like an attack…" Trunks says.

          "An attack?" Bulma asks.

          "Yeah…" Trunks says. "We were just walking down the hall and something exploded ahead of us. Then, a woman appeared, sending a bunch of youmas out to attack us. But…we kicked their asses…"

          "Yeah…no thanks to me!" Usagi says. "Well…actually, to Chibi-usa…"

          "Hey…is tousan still a cat?" Trunks asks.

          Bulma smirks. "Yup. And he's my lab experiment right now!"

          "You managed to catch him?" Trunks asks, raising an eyebrow.

          "Yup" Bulma says. "I used a saiya-jin's weakness…food! He hadn't eaten for a whole day…I knew he'd be out in second!"

          "Did…you actually feed him?" Trunks asks.

          "Yeah…I let him eat for a minute…then I snatched him!" Bulma says, triumphantly.

          "Hey…how'd you know there was a fire at our school?" Usagi suddenly asks.

          "It's all over the news…" Bulma says. "They even have a suspect."

          "Nani? Who?" Trunks cries.

          "Some woman with long blue hair" Bulma says.

          "That's her!" Usagi says. "She's the one! How'd they get a picture of her?"

          Bulma shrugs her shoulders. "I dunno. I guess maybe a student saw her or something…"

          "Let's hope whoever that student was didn't see us transform…" Usagi says.

          "I don't think anyone was around…" Trunks says. "Except for maybe Caleb…"

          "You know…he's really suspicious…" Usagi says. "He's always following us around…"

          "More like following YOU around" Trunks says.

          "I think he's way in over his head" Usagi says. "If he finds out any of our secrets…" She shakes her head. "I don't know…"

          "Let's just hope that doesn't happen" Cere says.

          "But…he keeps following me!" Usagi says. "I'll be sitting here with you guys, having our normal…or what we call normal conversations, and then he appears out of nowhere! On his little no good motorcycle, saying he was following us the whole time! I think he's bullshitting us…"

          Trunks smirks. "You're starting to think like me now…"

          "Maybe he's the enemy…" Goten says.

          "Nani?" Usagi cries. "No way! Caleb? He was shocked by Goku appearing! Why would HE be the enemy?"

          "Cause he's suspicious, like you said" Trunks answers for Goten. "And he always follows YOU. Maybe he's after the ginzuishou. Maybe THAT'S why he's making moves on you…"

          "Hey!" Usagi cries. "He is NOT the enemy! And even if he was, I wouldn't let him fool me! I'm Sailor Moon! Nothing can stop me!"

          Trunks smirks. "Are you sure about that?"

          "YES!!" Usagi cries.

          "This just in!" the news reporter on the T.V. cries. "The amusement park is being attacked by giant, red youmas!"

          "Nani?" everyone cries, turning to look at the T.V.

          The T.V. shows a picture of about 10 foot tall red youmas, attacking people. They grab them and suck their energy away, then let them drop to the ground, lifeless. 

          "This is such a horrible tragedy!" the reporter cries.

          "Hurry guys, let's go!" Usagi says.

**

          Everyone appears, finding the amusement park empty and quiet.

          "Ok…where are they?" Moon asks, looking around.

          "You're too late."

          They all look over to see the inner and outer senshi.

          "They've destroyed everything and everyone" Uranus says. "We were too late as well. Nothing's left. All of the bodies are gone."

          "Nani?" everyone cries.

          Moon looks around, in horror. The whole amusement park was completely empty, not a single human in sight.

          "But…what happened…to all the people?" CereCere asks. "I thought…their energy was drained…and the youmas threw them down on the ground…"

          Uranus shakes her head. "When we got here…the youmas were gathering up the dead humans…and they took off before we could do anything. We tried looking for them…but they're long gone."

          "Or else they're in another dimension" Neptune says. (No, I'm not following stupid Funimation's ways of 'the next dimension!' I'm simply stating about how they could be…in another dimension…like somewhere they can hide out…ya know what I mean? Like somewhere that wouldn't really be on earth…ah hell, never mind…*mutters and walks away*)

          "This…is so awful!" Moon cries.

          "There…there has to be something we can do!" VesVes cries.

          Just then, people start screaming.

          "Let's go!" Moon cries.

          They all run to the sound of the screaming to find the giant red youmas attacking more people.

          "Let's do this!" CereCere says. "Spraying Flowers!"

          A youma dodges the attack. All the youmas stop attacking the people and turn to look at the senshi, angry.

          "Good job, CereCere, now you made them angry!" ParaPara says.

          "So what?" Moon says. "We're gonna take them out!"

          "Right!" the other senshi say.

          "Mars! Flame…"

          The youmas lunge out quickly, one attacking each senshi and Trunks and Goten.

          "Shit! I forgot we lost all our energy!" Goten cries. "We can't do shit unless we're super saiya-jins!"

          "I know!" Trunks cries, dodging the youma's attacks.

          "World Shaking!"

          The youma jumps, avoiding the attack. It then kicks Uranus in the face, sending her flying. The other senshi aren't doing well either, as they're either getting the crap kicked out of them, or getting their energy drained. Moon dodges the attacks, unable to fight back.

          "I can't do anything!" Moon cries, dodging. "I have to have time to do my move!"

          Just then, the sound of a gun goes off, shooting at the youma that attacks Moon. The youma growls in annoyance, turning around to find a human shooting a gun at it. Moon stares, shocked.

          _"Caleb! What…the hell is he doing here?" Moon thought. "Trying to be a hero? He's gonna get killed!"_

          Caleb continues shooting the gun. The youma advances on Caleb, letting the bullets bounce off it.

          "No, don't!" Moon cries, running to stand in the way of the youma.

          The youma growls, and simply smacks Moon away. Then, the youma runs up and quickly grabs Caleb's gun, smashing it. Then, he punches Caleb, sending him flying back.

          "Shit…" Moon says, starting to get up.

          Trunks cries out as the youma drains his energy away.

          "Trunks!" Moon cries. She then gets hit in the back by the youma she was fighting.

          "Lavender heart kiss!"

          A bunch of lavender hearts hit the youma attacking Moon, wounding it. SSJ 1 Chibi Moon flies in, ready to attack.

          "Chibi-usa…" Moon says, weakly.

          "Use your attack while I stall it!" Chibi Moon says, in that same adult voice as earlier.

          Moon stares, shocked, then stands up, determined. Chibi Moon attacks the youma like a super saiya-jin. Moon pulls out her tier.

          "Silver Moon Sparkling!"

          The attack hits all the youmas, destroying them. Moon falls to her knees, weak. Trunks and Goten lie on the ground, breathing heavily. The other senshi either stand, weak, or sit on their knees, exhausted.

          "Thanks…so much…Chibi-usa…" Moon says. "You…saved us…again…"

          Chibi-usa smiles. "Your weltome!" She giggles.

          Moon looks at her, confused. Whenever Chibi-usa was in battle mode, she sounded like an adult. Now that the fight was over, she acted like a kid. Was it possible that some of Dark Angel was still in her? It wouldn't make any sense, but it could be possible.

          Caleb sits up, holding his head in pain. He musters up enough strength to stand up. "Usagi…are you ok?"

          Moon looks over at him, shocked. "What…did you call me?"

          Caleb smirks. "I know you're Usagi. I saw you transform."

          Moon's eyes widen. "When?"

          "Just back there…I followed you…" Caleb says.

          _"God! He's like a little kid who has to follow his mother everywhere!" Moon thought. _

          "You still believe I'm this girl…Usagi?" Moon says, regaining her composure. "I'm not revealing my identity…except that I'm Sailor Moon. That's the only thing you know."

          "You can't stay in that form forever" Caleb says. "When you transform out, it'll just prove that you're Usagi."

          Moon smirks. "Too bad you won't be able to see it. I'll be long gone."

          "Sailor Moon!" CereCere cries. "Come over here! Trunks and Goten aren't doing good!"

          "Shit!" Moon says, running over to them. She holds Trunks. "Trunks…are you ok?" She hits herself in the head. "Of course you're not! We gotta get you back to Capsule Corp…your kaasan can get you sensu…"

          "I'm fine…" Trunks says, trying to sit up.

          "C'mon, don't act all tough right now" Moon says. "You can do that later, after you've regained your strength." She smirks. "Then you can show off your super saiya-jin strength" she whispers.

          Trunks smirks. "How did I pick you up again?"

          Moon shrugs her shoulders. "I guess I'm one of a kind." She looks at the other senshi. "C'mon guys…I need help taking these sai…these guys back to Capsule Corp."

          The Amazon senshi help Trunks and Goten to their feet.

          "Is there anything I can do to help?" Caleb asks.

          "Yeah…go home" Goten says.

          Everyone gets in the capsule cars, driving towards Capsule Corp, leaving Caleb alone.

**

          Everyone walks into Capsule Corp. finding Bulma standing there, hands on her hips. She smiles as she sees them enter.

          "You're back! Thank God!" Bulma says. She looks at Trunks and Goten, who look back, like they just got the crap kicked out of them. (which they did! ^_^) "What happened?"

          "Well…we did the stupid thing…and attacked even though our energy had been drained from the fight at school…" Trunks says.

          "Yeah…that was pretty stupid" Bulma says, crossing her arms.

          "We need sensu…then we'll be all right…" Trunks says.

          "Well, we have none here…" Bulma says. "Someone's gonna have to go to Karin's tower and get some…"

          "Who's gonna go then?" Trunks says. "No one else can fly but Goten and I…and dad's turned into a cat…" He stops. "Well…there's Chibi-usa…but she can't go up there alone…"

          "I'll go with her…" Usagi says.

          "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Trunks asks.

          "Sure! Why wouldn't it be?" Usagi says. "I'm only going up to Karin's…it's not like I'm going off to battle…"

          "Ok, ok, I get the picture…" Trunks says. "Just hurry up you two, ok?"

          "Otay!" Chibi-usa says, smiling.

          "We'll be back soon…" Usagi says, taking Chibi-usa's hand as they both fly into the air.

Hmm…interesting…Chibi-usa acting both like an adult and kid…any guesses why? Anyone wanna try? Go ahead…give me guesses…maybe I'll give you a prize!! ^_^ Well…keep watching for another chapter…maybe I'll actually be able to get it out under a month!! -_- geeze, I'm terrible…


	16. More than just a cute guy

A.N. I don't have much to say so…enjoy this chapter! ^_^

Chapter 16

"More than just a cute guy"

          "We're back" Usagi says.

          "Great!" Trunks says. "Hurry up and give us those sensu!"

          "You bet" Usagi says. She hands sensu to Trunks, Goten, and the Amazon senshi. "I figured we ALL needed one."

          "Good idea" Trunks says, popping the sensu in his mouth. He chews and swallows it, his strength returning to normal. "Yes! That feels so good!"

          "What're we gonna do, guys?" Usagi says. "This new enemy seems too strong…"

          "I know…" Trunks says. "And what's their purpose for attacking us and everyone on earth?"

          "That's what we need to investigate" Usagi says. She smirks. "And if we need to go in disguise…" She pulls out a pen. "I'm the person for the job!"

          "What's that?" Para asks.

          Usagi smirks. "Diana gave this to me when I first became Sailor Moon. She told me about it, but I never thought of using it. It's a pen that can transform you into anything you want. So, if I want to disguise myself as a flight attendant or something, it will change my hair, face, clothes and everything to make me look exactly like a flight attendant and no one will know it's me!"

          "Hey…that's pretty cool…" Trunks says.

          "You know what?" Usagi says, getting an idea. "I know how I can get Caleb off my back!"

          "Huh? How?" Trunks asks.

          "You know how he thinks he knows I'm Sailor Moon, right?" Usagi says. "Well…I can use this disguise pen to transform into an ordinary normal high school girl, and when a youma attacks, just transform as this girl into Sailor Moon while he's watching! Then, he'll know that I'm not Sailor Moon and that this girl is!"

          "Hey…that's a good idea!" Trunks says.

          "Use it right now!" Cere says.

          "Ok" Usagi says. "Disguise Power! Change me into a movie star!" (A.N. I don't know if that's how it works in the Japanese, but I'm using the dub because I haven't seen SM and SMR in Japanese) Everyone watches as Usagi transforms into a woman with pink hair to her shoulders, wearing a sexy dress and makeup. She wears sunglasses and stands there in style, smirking. "So…how do I look?" she says, in a sexy voice.

          Trunks swallows. "Wow…you'd have me fooled…"

          "Honto?" Usagi says, grinning. "That's cool!"

          "Now…you just need to use it when you know that Caleb's following you…" Trunks says.

          "But…I never know when he's following me…" Usagi says.

          "Wait a minute…" Cere says. "He only follows Usagi…if you pretend to be some other girl…you could ask him to go somewhere, and when a youma attacks, pretend to forget he's there and transform! He'll believe it!"

          "Hey! That's great!" Usagi says. "Good idea, Cere!"

          "So…when are you gonna put your plan into action?" Para asks.

          "I dunno…" Usagi says. "We never know when the youmas are gonna attack…and if I wait until one attacks, and then rush up to him and say 'hey, let's go to the movies or something!' you guys will probably either be dead or beaten up, and it would've been a lost cause anyway…"

          "Well…you could just let him know about it…" Trunks says.

          "Nani? Are you crazy?" Usagi cries. "I don't want him knowing! Cause once he knows my secret, then he's gonna know all yours and everyone else's!"

          "Ok, ok, then stick with your plan…" Trunks says.

          "Guys look!" Para cries, pointing at the T.V.

          Everyone looks at the T.V.

          "It's horrible!" the news reporter cries. "Some woman with long blue hair is attacking innocent people at the downtown movie theater!"

          "See…the movie theater would've been a good thing…" Usagi says.

          "Now there's 5 blue youmas that are attacking!" the reporter cries.

          "Let's go, guys…" Usagi says.

          "Right…" the others say.

          "Moon Eternal, Makeup!"

          "Para Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Ves Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Jun Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          "Cere Crystal Power, Makeup!"

          Trunks and Goten power up to SSJ 1.

          "Guess I was right."

          Everyone looks over, their eyes almost popping out of their heads. Caleb stands there, arms crossed, smirking.

          "You…you…" Moon stutters.

          "So…you're a super heroine…" Caleb says. "Relax, I won't tell anyone. I really don't care."

          "THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME ALL THE TIME WITHOUT ME KNOWING!!" Moon yells.

          "Look, we don't have time for this" Trunks says. "Those youmas are attacking, and we gotta stop them."

          "Right" Moon says. "This will have to wait until later." They all run off, leaving Caleb alone again.

**

(By the way, I'm not describing the fight at the movie theater because it's pretty much right now just beating the youmas, then the blue haired woman leaves. And plus I'm losing creativeness on the fights, so until I get that magic spark back….well…you'll just have to imagine for yourself! Mwhaahahahahahahaha…ok, I'm done now. ^_^)

          Usagi stares up at the ceiling. Why was she awake anyway? She had just gone through a day of fighting youmas and, not too long ago, making love with Trunks. How could she be awake after such an exhausting day? She looks over, seeing Trunks was still asleep. She smirks to herself, then carefully slips out of bed, walking over to the balcony. Her long feathery angel wings spread out, lifting her high into the sky. She flies higher and higher, soon realizing that she was in space, floating over earth. She stares in awe. The sun was rising over in another part of the earth, and it would be soon in West Capital City. She looks behind her, seeing the moon not too far away. She had always wondered what the moon was like. Her mother had told her stories of its brilliant beauty, but she never had she seen it before. She smiles, then flies up towards the bright, illuminating planet. She lands on the hard, rocky soil, looking around in shock. Everything around her was so desolate. All that remained on the planet was debris from the fallen palace. A cold wind sweeps by, causing her to shiver. It was hard to believe that this dark, creepy planet was the home of her mother in her past life. If only she could've seen what it was like when it was beautiful, like her mother described. She sighs. Her reason for flying was to escape her problems, and now she was having another one. She needed to go back to earth…maybe sleeping would help her. She flies back down toward earth, when something catches her eye. She looks over to see a pink crystal floating in space above the earth, shining. She flies over to it and picks it up, examining it. It continues to shine brightly. It looked pretty cool. Maybe she'd keep it next to her ginzuishou, or just put it on a chain and wear it as a necklace. She holds the crystal tightly in her hands, flying back down to earth as fast as she can, laughing. She soon realizes her mistake as everything around her gets hot. She gasps, forgetting everything she learned in science class. She was going to burn up! The fire around her gets hotter and hotter, Usagi finding that her feathery wings were disappearing in sparks of fire. She panics, knowing that now since she had no more wings, she couldn't fly, and soon she'd either burn up or hit the ground in a terrible death.

          "Oh God…what've I gotten myself into?" Usagi says, tears starting to fall down her face. She squints, trying to ignore the burning pain. This couldn't happen to her, especially not now! She was Sailor Moon! She had to protect the earth! And all her friends…and Trunks…what would they do without her? "Somebody…help me…" she whispers. She wished so much that she had her brooch with her right now, then she could escape this somehow. But she knew she was gonna die, whether it was to be burnt to a crisp or to splatter into the ground in a bloody pile of nothing. "Trunks…I love you…"

**

          _"Somebody…help me…"_

Caleb sits up, shocked. The voice continued to whisper in his mind. Someone was calling out to him. But who? Could it be…Usagi? Was she in danger? He needed to know! He quickly gets up off the couch, grabbing his motorcycle keys before hurrying out the door.

**

          Usagi cries out, the pain getting worse. She didn't know how much longer she could stand this. She opens her eyes, which was hard enough to do, seeing she was getting closer and closer to the tall buildings of Tokyo. She had to try avoiding hitting one of those buildings. The impact of her hitting one of those buildings would cause so much chaos, and she wouldn't allow that. If she was going to die, she wasn't taking anyone with her. She groans, spreading her arms out, causing her flight to slow down some. She starts moving her body, steering it away from the buildings. She soon finds herself heading towards a forest. This would be a good place to land, so that way, no one would get hurt. She puts her arms close to her body again, hugging herself. She wanted to get this over with. All this pain and suffering to stop. She heads towards the forest, faster and faster. She closes her eyes, tears streaming down her face. "Goodbye…Trunks…minna…I love you so much, Trunks…" Soon, she collides with a tree, knocking it over, as she smacks hard into the ground, the fire around her dying down. The crystal still lies in her hands, shining brightly.

**

          The sound of a knife slashing someone rings through his head. The pink haired woman lies in the darkness, a pool of blood surrounding her. Suddenly, he felt nauseous, seeing the sight before him.

          Trunks sits up quickly in bed, gasping. He wipes sweat off his forehead, trying to catch his breath. Thank God that was only a dream. He looks over, only to be shocked. Usagi was gone! His fear comes back again, with the wave of nausea. Maybe it did happen! Usagi…no, she couldn't be! Trunks quickly hops out of bed, throwing on some shorts before taking off into the sky.

**

          Usagi opens her eyes, finding her face lying in soft dirt. How was she still alive after all that happened? She tries moving, only to find enormous pain welcome her whole body. She closes her eyes, tears stinging the back of them. How was she gonna get to Capsule Corp, to medical attention, when she was all alone in some forest, far away from any civilization? She whimpers, trying again to move, but finds she can't. She lies there for what seemed like a minute, thinking of what to do. She knew that no one was going to help her, so she had to use all her strength to get to a hospital, or at least where people would be around to help her. She groans, starting to sit up, ignoring the pain. She uses a tree for support to stand up, which she soon found was a big mistake. Everything around her starts spinning really fast, causing her to fall back down again. She opens her eyes, her vision being blurred. Then, she hears a roaring noise, which she had no idea what it was. If it was some animal ready to attack and eat her, she was somewhat grateful, so then she'd escape all this pain. She musters up all her strength to push herself up and look ahead of her. She saw bright lights, which made her have a terrible headache, and what looked like a person. Her arms give out, causing her to fall again. All she could remember was a sweet voice calling her name before falling into a world of darkness.

**

          "Where is she?" Trunks demands, storming into the house.

          "Nani? Where's who?" Bulma asks, confused.

          "Usagi!" Trunks cries. "Where is she?"

          "I don't know" Bulma says. "I haven't seen her."

          "Damn-it!" Trunks says. "I can't find her anywhere!"

          "Trunks, calm down…" Bulma says. "I'm sure she'll show up sometime soon…"

          "Yeah, she'll show up in a body bag!" Trunks says, clenching his fists.

          "Nani?" Bulma asks, confused.

          "Damn-it!" Trunks says, storming out of the house and flying into the sky.

          "What was THAT all about?" Bra asks.

          "I wish I knew…" Bulma says, blinking.

**

          Everything around her was blurry at first, until it finally became clear, finding she was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. She looks around to find she was in an unfamiliar room too. It appeared to be an apartment of some sort, but she had no idea who had found her and brought her here. Whoever it was, she was grateful, but she needed medical attention. Actually, what she needed was a refreshing sensu. That would get her really strong again. She starts sitting up, still finding enormous pain. She winces, ignoring it and moving over to stand up.

          "Usagi! What're you doing?"

          Someone runs over to kneel down in front of her. Usagi gasps.

          "Caleb?"

          Caleb stares at her, concerned. "What're you doing? You've got third degree burns! You can hardly move! Just lie back down…"

          "No…" Usagi says. "I need…to see Trunks…"

          "You can see him later…after you're better…" Caleb says.

          "No…he…can help me…" Usagi says.

          "How can he help you?" Caleb asks, confused.

          "He just…can…" Usagi says. She stands up, Caleb standing up too.

          "You can't leave!" Caleb says. "You're not well enough!"

          "Sure…I am…" Usagi says. "Remember…I'm Sailor Moon…" She smirks. She starts moving, only for her knees to give out. Caleb catches her.

          "Just cause you're Sailor Moon doesn't mean you're invincible…" Caleb says. He helps her back over to the bed, lying her down. "If you want…I'll try getting a hold of Trunks for you…"

          Just then, someone pounds on the apartment door. "Hey! Hey, are you in there, Caleb! Let me in now!"

          Caleb smirks. "Guess I don't have to call him after all."

          "Guess not…" Usagi says. _"This doesn't look good. Now he won't believe me when I tell him that I haven't been seeing Caleb when I leave at night."_

          Caleb sighs. "Guess I gotta let him in…" He walks out of the room.

          "Hey! Let me in now, or else I'll kick this door down!" Trunks yells.

          "I'm coming!" Caleb says. He opens the door, Trunks barreling past him.

          "Where is she?" Trunks demands. "Usagi!"

          "She's in the room to the left…" Caleb says.

          Trunks immediately rushes into the room, seeing Usagi lying in bed. "Usagi!" He runs over to the bedside, holding her hand. "You ok? What happened?"

          Usagi smiles. "I'll tell you…if you have something for me that I really need."

          Caleb walks in, standing at the foot of the bed. "Don't worry, she's fine. She just needs rest. I have no idea how she got those third degree burns, but they're pretty bad. I didn't wanna take her into the hospital right away until I knew what was wrong with her…"

          Trunks ignores Caleb, and smiles at Usagi. "Now why would I forget to give you what you need? You know that Karin is the best person for these kind of emergencies."

          Usagi smiles. "Well…hurry up and give it to me! I don't have all day!"

          Trunks pulls a small green bean out of his pocket. "Gee, your attitude's still the same…" He gives her the bean.

          "Arigatou…" Usagi says. She pops the bean in her mouth, chewing and swallowing it. Suddenly, the burns on her arms disappear. Caleb stares, shocked. Usagi grins, then hops out of bed, full of energy. "Ahhh! That feels so great!"

          "So…you ready to go home now, beautiful?" Trunks says, smirking.

          "You bet" Usagi says. She looks at Caleb, who still stares, shocked. "Well…you know another one of our secrets…" She smiles. "Thanks for taking care of me…but you should've just taken me to Capsule Corp. Trunks would've taken care of me."

          "Uh…ok…" Caleb says, still stunned.

          "See ya!" Usagi says.

          Trunks glares at him, then picks Usagi up and walks out the balcony door, flying in the sky. Caleb's eyes pop out, beyond shocked.

          "Who…who are these people?" Caleb stutters.

**

          "So…start talking…" Trunks says.

          Usagi fiddles with her fingers. "Uh…I don't think we should get into this now…"

          "Why not?" Trunks asks.

          "Cause…" Usagi says, not looking at him. "It's a long…complicated story…"

          "I have time…" Trunks says, leaning back.

          "Well…I don't…" Usagi says. "We're both very late for school…you can fail school if you want, but I need to pass…"

          "Fine" Trunks says, standing up. "But after school…there's no escaping me."

          "Fine, fine" Usagi mutters.

**

          "Why is Chibi-usa here?" Trunks asks.

          "Because…" Usagi says. "I need a witness to help explain my story…" She clears her throat. "Now…that one night…when you found me gone…and you asked where I went and I lied?"

          "Yeah?" Trunks says, raising an eyebrow.

          "Well…" Usagi says. "Chibi-usa heard me wish that I wanted to…" She blushes. "This is so embarrassing…and stupid…"

          "Nani? Tell me!" Trunks says.

          "Well…I wished I could fly…" Usagi says. "And Chibi-usa made it happen…" She looks away. "It's so stupid…"

          Trunks blinks. "That's…it? That's the big secret?"

          "Shut up!" Usagi says. "I don't know why I kept it from you, but that's why I've been gone…I wasn't at Caleb's at all…"

          Trunks looks at her. "Oh really?"

          Usagi looks down. "Well…I only stopped there once…but I never went inside…I only looked in from the outside. I never even knew where he lived, but something told me to fly down in the city and suddenly my eye caught something, and…" She sighs. "Never mind…"

          "What?" Trunks asks.

          "You don't believe me…" Usagi says, rolling her eyes.

          "Yeah I do!" Trunks says. "Why wouldn't I?"

          "Because" Usagi says, standing up. "You still have this big idea in your head that I've been visiting Caleb secretly every night…"

          "No I don't!" Trunks says. "And even if I did…I'd be ok with it…"

          "Bullshit!" Usagi cries. "You're so pissed with the idea!"

          "And how would you know?" Trunks asks.

          Usagi smirks. "I have my sources…like Goten…you think he wouldn't spill everything if I bribed him?"

          Trunks rolls his eyes. "Goten will never change…"

          "And neither will you…" Usagi says. "I know you're jealous…"

          "Nani? No I'm not!" Trunks says.

          "C'mon, it's ok…" Usagi says. "I'd probably be jealous if some girl hit on you…especially if they were prettier than me…"

          "Please, no one's prettier than you…" Trunks says, smirking.

          Usagi groans. "C'mon, don't start that crap…"

          "What?" Trunks asks, innocently.

          "Don't get off the subject by trying to charm me!" Usagi says.

          "I'm not!" Trunks says.

          Usagi looks at him, then smiles. "You know…you're like an open book…you're so readable…"

          "So are you…" Trunks says.

          Usagi smirks. "Then it looks like we have something in common, ne?"

          Trunks smirks. "Yup."

          Just then, Goten bursts through the door, holding his chest, breathing heavily. Usagi and Trunks look at him, confused.

          "Goten…what's wrong?" Trunks asks.

          Goten stands there, his eyelids half open. He pulls his hand away from his chest, showing a huge hole in his chest. Trunks and Usagi gasp.

          "Goten! What happened?" Trunks cries.

          "Y…you…youma…" Goten says before falling to the ground, unconscious.

          Trunks and Usagi run over to him, seeing the blood running from the huge hole.

          "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get a sensu…" Trunks says, running towards the door.

          Usagi looks at Goten, concerned. "What did that youma do to you? And how?" (By the way, in case you're wondering, when Usagi goes out to fly, she puts on some clothes first! Sorry I didn't mention that earlier…)

**

          "How do you feel now?" Trunks asks.

          Goten moves his arms and legs around. "Good…" He starts sitting up, only to grab his chest in pain.

          "How can that be?" Trunks says, shocked. "Shouldn't the sensu get rid of all your pain?"

          "The…pain…is…only in…my chest…" Goten says, lying himself back down slowly. He breathes heavily. "The…rest…of my…body…is…fine…"

          "I don't get it…" Trunks says. "The sensu is supposed to help your whole body, not parts of it. Do you remember what happened when the youma attacked you?"

          Goten nods his head, looking up, trying to remember.

          _Flashback-_

_          Goten walks along, suddenly being stopped by a yellow glob looking person. Goten steps back, shocked._

_          "Who…who are you?" Goten asks, preparing himself for a fight if he had to._

_          The glob only stares at Goten, not doing or saying anything. Suddenly, it lunges out at Goten, attacking. Goten dodges the attacks. Goten shoots a ki blast at the glob, which causes it to go through it's stomach, making a hole. Goten smirks in satisfaction._

_          "Too bad you messed with the wrong person…" Goten says._

_          Just then, the hole comes back together, unaffecting the glob. Goten stares, shocked. Then, in a blur, the glob lunges out, thrusting its slimy hand through Goten's chest. Goten stares, shocked, coughing up blood. The glob then pulls its hand out of his chest, holding a somewhat large golden crystal in its hand, which glows brightly. Goten falls to his knees, weak, coughing up blood._

_          "Thank you for that…" the glob says. "I needed a really large life source…have fun dying!" The glob melts down into a puddle, slithering away with the crystal consumed into its watery body._

_          "Got…to get…to Capusle…Corp…" Goten says, trying to get up._

          "That's really weird…" Trunks says.

          "This youma is different from any of the other youmas we've been fighting" Usagi says. "Is there any relation to the different youmas? And if not…what do they both want?"

          "Wait a minute…" Trunks says. "You said…the youma was holding a golden crystal in its hand after it went through your chest, ne?"

          "Yeah…" Goten says.

          "And…that it needed a life source?" Trunks asks.

          "Yeah…" Goten says. Usagi looks at Trunks, shocked.

          "You don't mean…" Usagi says. "But…"

          "Damn-it!" Trunks says. He clenches his fists.

          "Nani? I don't get it…" Goten says, breathing heavily.

          Trunks and Usagi fall over. While on the ground, they converse with each other.

          "Look…maybe we shouldn't tell him just yet…" Trunks whispers.

          "Ok…" Usagi says. "I mean, maybe we can get that crystal back and put it in him before he d…" She stops, looking up, then stands up, Trunks following.

          "So…what was that about? I don't get it" Goten asks, confused.

          "Nothing!" Trunks says. "Maybe we need to get you another sensu…we'll be back in a bit…just rest and relax, ok?"

          "Uh…ok…" Goten says.

          Trunks and Usagi walk outside, Chibi-usa following. Goten clenches his chest harder, crying out in pain.

          "So…what're we gonna do?" Usagi says.

          "I don't know…" Trunks says, frowning. "But if we don't find that crystal soon…Goten…will die…"

          "I know…" Usagi says, softly.

**

          "Usagi."

          Usagi turns around. "Oh…Caleb…"

          "You left this at my apartment yesterday…" Caleb says. He holds out his hand, showing her a pink crystal, which glows. "It's pretty weird…and mysterious…where'd you get it?"

          Usagi takes the crystal from him. She had forgotten she found it floating around in space, above the earth. "Um…I don't remember…some store…"

          "It's pretty cool…" Caleb says. "And warm…"

          The two stand in silence, suddenly getting awkward.

          "Uh…I gotta go…" Usagi says. She turns around, when Caleb grabs her hand.

          "Wait…" Caleb says.

          Usagi turns around, Caleb still holding her hand.

          "Um…will you tell me…all your secrets?" Caleb asks.

          Usagi's eyes widen. "Nani?"

          "Well…I mean…everything I've known about…" Caleb says. "About you being Sailor Moon…and…that weird thing…that made you better after you were burned…and how Trunks can fly!"

          "Um…well…it's a long story…and I don't really have time…" Usagi says, nervously. "I gotta go see Goten, he's…not feeling well…"

          "Oh…I see…" Caleb says, somewhat disappointed. "Maybe later, rabbit?"

          Usagi smiles nervously. "Um…yeah, sure!"

          Caleb lets go of her hand. "See ya…"

          "See ya!" Usagi says, nervously, running off.

**

          "It's been weeks…no one's attacked…" Cere says. "Something's not right…"

          "And Goten's getting worse…" Usagi says, sadly.

          "Is…he going to get…better?" Para asks, already knowing the answer.

          Usagi shakes her head sadly. "Not unless we find that crystal…and there hasn't been any youmas around for weeks to even get it back…"

          "This is probably their plan…" Jun says. "So that way we'll all be killed…"

          "Nani?" the other girls ask.

          Usagi walks in Capsule Corp, the other girls waiting outside. "Trunks! C'mon, let's go!"

          "Uh…you go on ahead without me today!" Trunks calls.

          Usagi blinks. "Um…ok…see ya later then…" She turns around and walks out the door. "I guess Trunks will meet us later…"

          "Oh, ok…" Ves says.

**

          "How many minutes left?" Usagi asks.

          Ves looks at her watch. "5 minutes."

          "Where is he?" Usagi asks, looking around among the crowd of people. "He hasn't showed up yet. He's gonna be late if he doesn't hurry."

          "Maybe we should go inside before WE'RE late" Cere says.

          The girls stand up, walking towards the door. Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle is heard heading their way. They stop, turning around, seeing the motorcycle pull up in a parking place on the street. They all stare, dumbfound.

          "That's…no way…" Ves says, shocked.

          "I…I…" Usagi stutters, completely at a loss for words.

          On the motorcycle, was Trunks, wearing sunglasses. He sits there for a minute, like he's trying to act hip. Then he shuts the motorcycle off, hopping off. He walks up to the girls, smirking.

          "Hey…what's up…" Trunks says coolly.

          The girls fall over.

          "Trunks! What're you doing?" Usagi asks. "You could've flew to school! Hell, you could've came with us! Why'd you avoid coming with us? For a stupid motorcycle? What're you trying to prove?"

          Trunks' smirk fades. "Gee, you can like someone else's motorcycle but you can't like mine…"

          Usagi stares at him in confusion. "Um…that's not what I'm saying…" She sighs. "Look, we can talk about this later. We gotta get to class." Her and the girls leave Trunks by himself.

          Trunks sighs, taking off his sunglasses, tossing them on the ground. "Damn-it…"

I don't have much to comment on this chapter, but I'm sorry I didn't give a description of the fight at the movie theater, I guess I'm getting kinda lazy, but there will be more fights later, believe me. So stick around for another chapter, it's gonna get interesting!!


End file.
